Ocean Wide
by lostatseanomore
Summary: Katara and Zuko are forced to marry. Follow their struggles and triumphs as they maneuver through the turbulent waters of a life together, from a difficult, awkward beginning to a powerful love neither of them could have ever imagined. Ch. 14! Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

><p>Katara made her way down the plank, determined: shoulders squared, jaw set, head held high. But on the inside, she was a mess. Her mind had gone from processing a thousand different thoughts a second to completely blank. She had stopped fighting as soon as they had left port, and she had stopped crying halfway through the voyage. No, she wouldn't shed one tear in the Fire Nation; she had promised herself that.<p>

An entourage and a palanquin awaited her upon her arrival and, though instincts itched for her to refuse it, she didn't. Incensed that he was not there to greet her himself, she nearly boarded the palanquin without seeing Iroh.

"Lady Katara. My, you look lovely."

She hoped her smile didn't look like the grimace it felt like. "Thank you, Iroh. But please, call me Katara. I am not a lady." _Yet_.

He looped her arm through his. "It is 'Uncle' then. You must be fair. Now, I don't know about you, but I was never one for riding in these contraptions. I have two working legs, don't I?"

For the first time in nearly a moon, Katara smiled. "I'm with you there."

Iroh waved a hand at the armed guards. "I will be escorting Lady Katara to the palace. You are dismissed."

One brave soul stepped forward. "But the Fire Lord—"

"You can tell the Fire Lord that the Dragon of the West is escorting the lady. I believe he is quite capable of protecting her, don't you?"

The man swallowed. "Yes, general."

Iroh nodded and began to lead Katara up the busy streets that made the Fire Nation capital city. He pointed out various vendors and shopping districts and particularly good fire flake kiosks, no doubt to welcome her to the city in his own way. Yet despite his comforting presence, what awaited her at the palace ebbed at her mind, keeping her distracted.

"Katara?"

She started. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you'd like to get some tea before we return to the palace. I know the nicest little place—not as good as The Jasmine Dragon, of course—"

"Tea sounds wonderful," she interrupted with a sigh of relief.

Once they were seated and served, Iroh noticed Katara had touched neither her tea nor her pastry. "I am sorry about this, Katara," he said, patting her hand. "If I'd had a say—"

She shook her head, feigning a smile. "It's fine. I'm fine, really. It was a long journey, that's all."

Iroh pursed his lips as he searched her face. "I do not believe you," he said finally.

She shrugged but could no longer meet his eye. "I will do what I must for my people."

Sympathy filled the old man's eyes, and he squeezed her hand gently.

Observing that he had finished his tea, she rubbed her palms over her knees nervously. "Shall we go?"

"There's no rush—"

"I think," she said, "I'd rather just get it over with. If you don't mind, that is."

Iroh stood, again offering her his arm as they made their way down the last stretch of street to the palace. The large gates of the entrance opened at their arrival. Guards, lining the path and stairs, bowed as they passed. She suddenly felt as if she needed the support of his arm as he shot a stream of fire into the pneumatic pipes that kept the palace of the Fire Nation sealed.

"You're to see the Fire Lord in the throne room before you settle in your rooms," he said, almost apologetically.

She nodded, afraid of what might come out if she opened her mouth.

"Shall I accompany you?" he asked as they stood outside the golden doors of the throne room.

She began to shake her head, then hesitated. "If you could just…not leave."

He patted her arm before releasing her. "Of course. I'll be right here when you're ready. Remember, his council is with him at the moment. Try to forgive him if he treats you with…offhandedness."

Katara bristled. She did not come all this way to be treated with "offhandedness." But she asked, "What am I to do?"

"Do not look around as you walk in. Kneel and bow to the Fire Lord, but do not press your forehead to the floor—you are considered royalty and therefore more of an equal than a lesser. Then you bow respectfully to the council, who will bow in return. The Fire Lord should instruct you from there."

She sighed.

"Are you all right?"

_No._ "I will be."

Iroh gave her a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, child. You are very strong."

_Not strong enough to get myself out of this mess_.

He opened the throne room doors for her and she walked in alone. In her peripheral, she could see the council of about twenty men seated on cushions on both sides of the dais, looking down their haughty noses at her; but she kept her eyes on said dais and the man seated on it. She was somewhat relieved that the wall of flames was up; she didn't have to meet his eyes. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she knelt, and did everything exactly as Iroh had instructed. Then she waited…for what felt like forever.

Finally, she felt the flames before her recede and heard footsteps as the Fire Lord stepped down the raised dais. A hand was put in front of her face and she grabbed it, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"Lady Katara," Zuko addressed her, kissing her knuckles and bowing. "Thank you for coming. I trust your travels were comfortable?"

"They were, thank you."

She thought she heard him sigh. "Good. I'm glad."

She finally looked up to meet his gaze and found the look they held hesitant, wary, and guarded.

A member of the council spoke up. "And where is Chief Hakoda?" Another member nodded in accordance.

She saw Zuko's jaw clench before she answered. "My father was making last-minute arrangements when I left. He wanted everything in order but thought it best for me to arrive as scheduled. He, and the rest of his party, shouldn't be too far behind me."

"This is…very unexpected. His arrival should have been—"

Katara barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Politics, she could deal with; politicians, on the other hand….

"Enough," Zuko barked. "Lady Katara has had a long journey. She can answer any remaining questions you have later. You have seen she has arrived safely and in good health; I know this was, of course, your main concern. That should ease your worries for now, at least. Besides, you were all given notice of her party's delayed arrival when her letter came, informing us of this occurrence. And the letter from Chief Hakoda himself that affirmed her claim and sent his apologies."

None of them refuted his claim. Zuko seemed satisfied with their silence. "You are dismissed."

Mumbling under their breath, the men of the council shuffled out, and the grand door slammed loudly behind them.

An awkward essence filled the air and she hesitantly turned toward Zuko. Immediately, she was struck by the memory of the last time they had seen each other: she had laughingly rushed across the room to greet him, throwing her arms around his neck.

How times had changed.

Zuko seemed just as uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you for coming," he said quietly after too much silence had passed.

She bit her cheek. "You said that already."

He dropped his hand. "Yes, well…."

"So, is there a schedule for this week?" She blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I know my family is not here yet but—"

"There is, but you have time to settle first."

She swallowed. "I don't know your traditions," she said, jumping right in.

"I'll make sure you receive instruction. Should I…would you like me to escort you to your rooms? I'm sure you're tired after your long journey."

She wasn't, not really, but she didn't want to waste her time with more uncomfortable small talk. "Please." She hesitated. "Um, before…before we procede…what should I call you?"

He angled his head.

"I mean…I've always just called you…you've always been Zuko."

His brow lifted in understanding. "Well, Fire Lord in public. Zuko in private is fine."

Katara nearly choked as she processed the word "private."

Zuko looked away and cleared his throat. "I'll show you to your rooms."

They walked across the palace in silence, Katara keeping her head down, avoiding the eyes of guards and servants. Finally, they arrived at a set of double doors and he pushed them open.

She stepped into the room, trying to mask at least some of her awe.

"I hope it's suitable."

"It's beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

He hesitated. "These…are only temporary."

"Temporary?" she echoed, her brow furrowed.

He struggled to hold her gaze. "Until the wedding," he proceeded cautiously.

Katara still had to think for a moment before she realized what he was saying. "Oh," she whispered.

He nodded, but it seemed like he wanted to say something more.

"What is it?"

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I…really don't know what to say to you."

She waited.

"'Thank you' isn't nearly enough. I mean—"

"Maybe we could discuss this later…at length," she suggested. "There are still details that haven't been clarified."

He nodded. "Dinner. Tonight."

"All right."

"We can…catch up, as well."

She nodded.

"It _is_ good to see you, despite the circumstances."

She looked up at him earnestly. "It's good to see you, too."

"Make yourself at home. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, it's yours. Just ask a servant. You'll meet your ladies-in-waiting soon, but until then there will be a servant posted outside your door.

"I've got work to see to; I must go. I'll see you at dinner, then."

"Zuko, wait. Do…do they—the servants—know?"

"Know…?"

"That…that I'm…we…I'm going to be…."

Realization dawned on his face. "That you're their future Fire Lady? Yes, they know."

She nodded and hugged herself.

"Again, I'm sorry about this, Ka—"

She held up her hand. "I know you're busy. We'll talk at dinner."

He seemed to hesitate before he nodded and left the room—_her_ room.

Katara could only stand in lonely silence, staring as the doors closed her into her new life.

Zuko, sorting through endless piles of paperwork, was fighting a headache when his uncle strode into his office.

"Where is Lady Katara?"

Zuko set down his pen. "I took her to her rooms."

"You 'took' her?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I _escorted_ her, all right? I was the perfect gentleman."

"Hmm."

"I _can_ be civil, you know."

"You need to be more than civil to that young woman."

"Uncle…."

Iroh seated himself across from Zuko and reached to pour himself a cup of tea. "You're handling this better than I expected."

Zuko pushed his papers aside with a grunt; Uncle wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Do you disagree?"

"How am I _supposed_ to be handling this? A month ago, I wasn't even…. I mean…."

"What is wrong, Nephew?"

"She's my friend, that's what's wrong. We're not supposed…she's not supposed to be my…."

"Your wife?" he offered.

Zuko stood abruptly and turned to face the window. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Zuko, you are the leader of a great nation. As such, it will require you to make sacrifices."

He scoffed. "Sacrifices? Haven't I made enough sacrifices? And what about her? It's not her country and yet she is making sacrifices for me."

"Katara is making her own sacrifices for her own reasons, not yours. Maybe you shouldn't view this as a sacrifice at all, if that's how you truly see it. View it as an opportunity; or, better yet, a blessing."

Zuko turned, a skeptic lift to his eyebrow. "A blessing? How can forcing myself and one of my best friends into an arranged, political marriage be a blessing?"

"For that reason exactly: she is your friend, not a stranger or a women you would not be able to get along with. And you could do a lot worse than Katara; you know it's true.

"Nephew…do you know what this marriage will require of you—of the both of you?"

"Are you speaking of an heir?"

Iroh seemed to squirm under the directness of his response. "Among other things, but yes."

"Yes, we both know what is _required_ of us."

"Zuko—"

"I don't want to discuss sleeping with my wife with you, Uncle, I'm sorry. Let's not go there."

"That's not what I meant—"

"I know!" Zuko sighed and leaned against his desk, holding his face in his hands. "I know."

Iroh let Zuko compose himself before he spoke again. "I know this is not an easy decision, but I think you are handling yourself admirably. I am very proud of both you and Katara, and I can only pray your marriage is filled with happiness."

"Thanks," Zuko said dryly.

"Zuko—"

"Uncle, if you don't mind, I'd really just like some quiet for now."

Iroh pursed his lips, hesitating. "All right."

Zuko sighed and sat back down at his desk. "Thank you."

Iroh stood to leave, but stopped, not uncharacteristically, to pass on a last piece of sage wisdom before leaving. "This will all work out. You will see. You cannot always see the sun, but you always know it's there."

He found the strength not to roll his eyes until after his uncle had left him alone in his office. "Sun," he muttered to himself, reaching for a pile of papers. "Too bad I'm marrying the Ice Queen."

Zuko stood as Katara was escorted into the dining room, and sat as she did.

She looked about nervously. "Where's Iroh?"

"He was supposed to join us, but I was informed he retired early for the evening."

Katara nodded but muttered, "Convenient."

Zuko barely hid his smirk. "My sentiments exactly." He set his wine glass down. "I think there are a few things we need to discuss."

She looked at him. "You don't want to eat first?"

"I thought you'd appreciate getting this over with. If not, we can—"

"No, I do. I just thought I'd at least…try to be diplomatic."

"The effort is appreciated."

"You're welcome. I should start practicing, shouldn't I?" she asked wryly.

He opened his mouth, but she held up a hand. "Wait, before you start, let's agree to this: no apologizing. I know this is not the ideal situation. I know that this is something we wouldn't have chosen for ourselves. But it is what it is. We both know what we have to do, and we're both willing to do it. So do not tell me you're 'sorry' for 'getting me into this.' I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Zuko stared at Katara as she became the hardheaded, stubborn Water Tribe girl he had always known for the first time since her arrival. He nodded. "I can agree to that."

She nodded. "Now…you may proceed."

Quirking a brow, he barely restrained himself from sarcastically thanking her. "Well, I didn't know how much of the, um, contract that was drawn up you were aware of, so I had a copy compiled for you."

She took the proffered scroll. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"What else should I know?"

"Tomorrow, you'll start lessons on traditional Fire Nation etiquette and marriage rituals. Around noon, we're going to be introducing you to the city. It's a large affair, but all we have to do is show up; I give a short speech; we stand together, wave; and then we leave. Three days before the wedding, we won't be permitted to see each other."

"Why not?"

He cleared his throat. "It is thought to bring bad luck upon the impending marriage. Also…reasons of duty and…virtue."

Katara's face flamed and she looked away. Even though _virtue_ wouldn't be a problem in this situation, she could not prevent her reaction. "Oh." Distractedly, she unfurled the scroll and began reading over it. "This…is a lot," she stated, her eyes growing wide as they scanned the small script.

He leaned back in his chair and somehow managed not to sigh. "I know."

She snapped it shut, lacking the effort or desire to roll the parchment back up. "Can you give me some of the important details, at least?"

He started to reply, but she continued to speak. "I resent the fact that I've been traded so flippantly and have remained pointedly left out of the arrangements involved. I feel like—"

"Like an animal being sold at market? I can't imagine what that feels like."

She looked up and found his gaze cold and sober. Shame washed over her. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me."

He shrugged.

"Um, so…the contract?"

He drummed his fingers on the table. "We're to get married. Since the cultures are different, they're sort of…blending them for the marriage arrangements."

"How so?"

"For instance: your family will be giving…I guess they'll be giving _me_ your dowry, but in exchange your family will be receiving a bridewealth. It kind of…cancels all that out. That's the most significant 'blending' occurring, and believe it or not it took my council and your tribe a week to come up with the exchange as a solution. The contract outlines the specifics of it all. It will be, however, a traditional Fire Nation wedding ceremony." He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand as he thought. "You're given full title of Fire Lady at the time of our marriage and you'll be crowned at the conclusion of the ceremony."

"Is that all?" she asked when he stopped.

"No. With the marriage, the Fire Nation will sign a new peace agreement with the Water Tribe—both the Northern and Southern tribes. However, we could not leave the Earth Kingdom out of the whole arrangement—they are already incensed enough with a unification that excludes them—so we will be signing a peace agreement with the Earth Kingdom, as well. It's all outlined in the contract. Also…we're…to have a son within the first three years."

Katara started and stared at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Consider it an improvement. The original contract had us providing an heir within the first year, but it was decided that a male heir would be best. So we were allotted an additional two years."

She was baffled. "It was _decided_…? And what if our first child isn't a boy? Am I just expected to give birth—are we expected to just turn out children—until we have a son?"

He was clearly uncomfortable with this line of questioning, shifting in his seat and avoiding her eye. "I think it's more of a suggestion than an actual demand. There's nothing they can do if a son is not produced."

Katara was getting lost in her emotions but managed to catch herself before she could put her foot in her mouth and assure him that she would give him a son. _What am I thinking? Spirits, I'm about to marry Zuko. I'm to give him a son. That means…._ She hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. Her elbow on the table, she rested her head in her hand for a moment before finally speaking. "I'm sorry for overreacting. It's—"

"A lot to process, I know. It's all right."

She stared at her plate of untouched food, willing the tears stinging her eyes to go away. No, it wasn't all right. "Is…is there anything else? Anything else major?" she managed to ask quietly.

"No. The rest is just political formalities."

Zuko watched her push her food around on her plate aimlessly and bit his cheek to keep quiet. He wanted to say something—she had been burdened with too much this day, thanks to him—but what would he say? There was nothing that could be said. There weren't enough "thank-yous" or "I'm sorrys" in the world to express how he truly felt; besides, they had agreed not to apologize anymore.

"Is the food not…suitable?" he asked.

She started, as if snapped from a reverie. "What? I—No, the food…it's fine. I'm just…not hungry, I guess. I kind of…. Would you mind if I turned in early? Today was long, and I'm really—"

He shook his head and placed his napkin over his plate. "Of course not. I will escort you to your rooms."

She sighed and smiled slightly. "Thank you." She stood and took his proffered arm, following him out of the dining room. They walked down the quiet halls in silence. The palace seemed empty, but she knew better. The palace was never empty.

Zuko cleared his throat, as if slightly uncomfortable. "I was thinking…tomorrow, I could give you a tour of the palace, if you'd like. I should have done it earlier today, but I didn't think about it."

"Oh, well…you don't have to. I know you're busy. Besides, I remember the palace from before…sort of."

"There have been some renovations over the past few years. I'd be more comfortable knowing you were familiar with the layout of the palace. At least the important parts."

She nodded. "All right. I'd like that."

The uncomfortable silence settled upon them again as they made their way to her rooms. Her hand was still in the crook of his arm, and his skin was hot beneath her fingers, even through the thick, expensive material of his robes. She could feel the heat rolling off him as if he was the sun itself.

She tried to memorize their path, so he wouldn't have to "escort" her after every meal, but the palace was bigger than she remembered; after rounding a few corners, she was already lost. Finally, though, they arrived at the familiar doors of her room, and she extricated her hand from his grip.

"Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation.

"It will be in the same dining room. Uncle usually joins me, but we'll see if it fits into his schemes tomorrow."

She allowed herself to smile slightly. "Well, there are two things you can always count on: Uncle's schemes and his tea."

Despite himself, Zuko smiled, too. "Yes, well…that is true."

She glanced at the floor nervously before looking up at him. "Well…goodnight.

"Goodnight, Katara. Sleep well."

"You, too, Zuko."

They stood there together, engulfed by an awfully uncomfortable silence. Finally, he just inclined his head in a respectful bow, and she took that as a sign that she could retreat into her room. "I'll see you in the morning," she said.

He nodded and waited until she shut herself into her room before he turned on his heel and headed to his own. His uncle met him in the hall halfway there.

"Ah, there you are, Nephew!"

Zuko sighed. He was too tired to put up with Iroh's antics tonight. "You knew where I was, Uncle. Besides, I thought you'd turned in for the night."

"Oh, well, you know how it is…too many things on my mind to sleep."

"I'm sure," Zuko mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, Uncle, I have a very long day tomorrow, and I'm very tired. Whatever it is you need from me, it can wait till tomorrow. You can meet me at breakfast?"

"Will Lady Katara be joining you for breakfast?" he asked, a curious brow lifted.

"Uh—" Zuko hesitated before swiftly lying, "No. No, she will not. She's meeting with her ladies-in-waiting."

Iroh's frown of disappointment was immediate. "Oh. Well then, Nephew, I will see you at breakfast."

Zuko had difficulty hiding his smirk. "Sleep well, Uncle." He watched the older man retreat towards his room, a plot obviously still fresh on his mind, before he, finally, reached the solitude of his own room. Sleep had never sounded more promising.

Unfortunately, his mind was alight with thoughts, preventing sleep. He tossed and turned for nearly an hour before he rolled out of bed and alternated between pacing, push-ups, and meditation. Nothing seemed to help. He could feel the sun begin its ascent when he sat on the edge of his bed, pressing his fists to his eyes.

At times—times like this—he truly believed a democracy would be a much better method of ruling than a monarchy or oligarchy—for he believed the government of the Fire Nation fell into both categories at times. So much pressure on one person is perhaps what had driven past Fire Lords into war-crazed fits; it was too much for one mortal being to handle. Not only did he have the responsibility to his people, but he also had to maintain the façade of fearlessness and supremacy. In theory, he was to be god-like—untouchable. But he was just a man, just one man, no greater than any other. He had just been born into his position; it had purely been a matter of chance, a random choice of the life-granting spirits.

Yet here he was, having another responsibility being thrust upon him: a wife. And, soon after her, children. _Dear Agni. _Was he really expected to rule a nation, command an army and navy, maintain peace between three untrusting, unstable nations, _and_ take on a wife, all the while keeping his topknot kempt and his crown polished? Was that even possible? His father hadn't been able to do it, not without banishing his own wife, scarring his son, and driving himself as well as his daughter into irreparable madness…not to mention the fact that his nation crumbled beneath his feet. What made him think he would be any different? Could _do_ any different?

As the day's first light crept into his room, he supposed only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

><p>Katara hadn't been able to sleep at all. Despite the comfort of her grand room, it was too dark and unfamiliar and quiet. In the South Pole, there had always been sounds of the village to keep her company; in the palace, she would have been able to hear a pin fall to the marble floor. She hadn't succumbed to her tears, but she could feel their sting behind her eyes.<p>

Finally, she crawled from the large bed and pushed through the shutters to the terrace. Although there was only a sliver of moon, the view was breathtaking. The city beneath the palace was lit up; even at night, she could tell she was in the Fire Nation. Lanterns, like hundreds of golden stars, lined the streets and illuminated courtyards. It was a view she could never have had in the South Pole, and yet, despite it all, part of her—a large part—still desperately yearned for the desolate oblivion that was her home…that _used to be_ her home.

_Spirits, when did I become so weak? Since when am I one to follow orders like a servant? To marry simply because I am told to do so? That…that's not me! I've become…_so_…weak._

She braced her elbows on the marble paling, burying her face in her hands. She could only imagine this sleeplessness worsening as her wedding day approached. Her and Zuko's wedding day.

She groaned.

She felt as though she had just found sleep when she was startled awake again. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene in her bedroom: there were women everywhere. Women opening the drapes, women going in and out of her bathroom, women rummaging through her trunks and wardrobe. They all appeared immersed in her work, and it wasn't until one woman noticed she had awakened and sat up did the rest of them notice, too.

"Lady Katara," an older woman with nearly white hair greeted, bowing low.

The rest of them followed suit.

"Good morning. We're sorry to disturb you, but there is a busy day scheduled to celebrate the upcoming royal marriage. Would you like us to prepare the bath?"

Too much at once. "No…that's alright. I'll do it myself, thank you."

"Oh, but Lady Katara—"

Before the woman could protest any further, Katara leapt from the bed and dashed into the bathroom, making sure it was completely empty before shutting the door. That had been scarier than anything she'd faced during the war. They had all been watching her expectantly, as if she was about to do something spectacular…or cringe-worthy.

She took her time bathing, hoping that, when she emerged, her room would be empty again.

No such luck.

Instead, all the women were lined up, and they bowed obediently when she finally emerged from the bathroom.

The same woman who addressed her earlier stepped forward. "Lady Katara, please allow me to introduce myself: I'm Ma Lin, and I am the Head of Housekeeping here in the palace. It is a pleasure to serve you." She finished with a bow.

"Oh, um, well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"We have a long day ahead of us, but please permit me to introduce your ladies-in-waiting, as well."

"Oh, that won't be neces—"

She bowed her head meekly. "Please, Lady Katara. It is at Master Iroh's insistence.

_Of course it is. _"All right."

She went down the line of five women, and they all bowed as they were introduced individually. "This is Jien, and, if it pleases you, she has been appointed to the position as your Head Lady. She is trustworthy and will guide you through this…transition. This is Kai and her sister Sun, and Qi Na, and last is Aeza. They have all been hand-selected from my staff, and they are the best at what they do. If, however, their service does not please you—"

"I'll take you at your word," Katara interrupted.

All the women kept their heads bowed subserviently, and none of them looked much older than she.

"I hate to rush you, but we do need to get you ready for the ceremony today. The dresses were sent over; you just need to approve a selection."

Katara had no idea what she was talking about, but followed the woman—Ma Lin—over to a dressing screen where six dresses were hanging on display. Each had a different but equally beautiful design, the styles ranging greatly—she noticed Water Tribe stitching and Fire Nation embroidery and Earth Kingdom silks—but their shared commonality was blue. They were all done in different shades and tints of blue.

Her mouth went dry.

Yes, they were beautiful, but she wasn't accustomed to such made-to-order finery.

Katara could frighten a man to silence with one look; she could wrestle her brother to the ground; she could do spirits knew what else with just water and her hands. But when it came to decisions regarding fashion…especially a decision like _this_. She was to pick a dress to be presented to her future people in. What if she chose wrong?

Ma Lin must have sensed her sudden panic. "Might I make some suggestions? This one here is done in perfect Fire Nation style, but I believe it is not a good choice. It shows no loyalty to your own culture. This is done nicely, but the high collar and long sleeves and veil…they convey an air of submissiveness and…weakness. Not good either." She removed the two dresses and a third one as well.

"What was wrong with that one?" Katara asked.

"It is made of a wool-blend material. You would be miserable right until you fainted from heat exhaustion, I am sure."

The three that remained were quite different. They all had different sleeve lengths and different necklines. They were all different hues of blue. One was very Earth Kingdom-looking, with silk-knot buttons down the front. The second one had a full skirt. And the third….

"Which would you pick?" she asked.

"Would you like to try them on?"

"All of them?"

"Of course."

"No, I—no. I just—"

"This one," she said, lifting the third dress.

It was the one that had caught Katara's eye.

"Would you like to try it on? We must do your hair and make-up before you put it on, so—"

"No, I trust your judgment," she said.

Ma Lin eyed her a moment, as if sizing her up, before nodding approvingly and turning her eyes on the other women. Without a word, they all scrambled to their positions, as if this battle plan had been rehearsed. Katara was at their mercy and the mercy of their beauty regiment.

She saw more jars of beauty potions and lotions and perfumes than she'd ever seen in the biggest Ba Sing Se market. The women dragged them in and out on carts, applying them to her hair and body and face. They all had different functions, she supposed, but they all looked and smelled the same to Katara.

The women pulled her hair and massaged her skin. They plucked and lotioned and prepped and scrubbed. With a sweet smile, Ma Lin assured her that they were only doing a fraction of the work they had to do in the days to come before the wedding. Katara could only wonder what was left to prep.

When it came time to dress, she looked around for her bindings. She asked one of the girls about them, and she looked at her like she didn't know what she was referring to.

Ma Lin stepped forward. "Oh. I was informed of this. In the Fire Nation, women wear a different type of undergarment. For your breasts, we have a wide, singular wrap with an adjustable lace-up closure in the back. The bottoms are much simpler than traditional wraps."

Katara eyed the garments as they were presented. "They are like legless leggings."

"They are. You only need a simple pair for under your dress. But in the market, you find they come in every style and color."

"But…they don't cover anything," Katara stated. She wouldn't be caught dead bending in just these.

"Sometimes they're not supposed to, dear," she said with a small smile.

Katara could feel her face growing red.

She let the women help her dress, slightly embarrassed by the way their breast binding pushed up her breasts. She was relieved to find this dress did not require one of those awful corsets, and the only layer was a thin silk slip. But they did not put her straight into her announcement dress; instead, they gave her one of the many crimson dresses tucked in her wardrobe, simpler than the one she had chosen for the afternoon occasion but still more elaborate and elegant than anything she had owned in the South Pole.

"We wouldn't want you to stain your dress at breakfast, m' lady," Ma Lin explained. "Besides, we want keep it a surprise."

She let them lead her into the sitting area, where she kneeled. Ma Lin gave her quick instruction on some of the more basic etiquette traditions of the Fire Nation, but most of it Katara had picked up on previous services as a Southern Water Tribe diplomat.

"Now, after breakfast, we will start your real training and start measuring you for your wedding wardrobe. Then, when the sun is at its peak, the Fire Lord will be announcing your marriage before the city. He told you this, did he not?"

"Yes, he did."

"Alright, good."

Ma Lin and Jien escorted Katara to the dining room for breakfast. Ma Lin announced Katara's arrival and retreated gracefully.

Iroh was already seated at the breakfast table and looked surprised to see her. "Katara! I didn't think you were joining us this morning."

Katara waved off the server who stepped forward to pull her chair for her. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh…never mind. Did you sleep well?"

Katara forced a smile. "Yes, very well, thank you."

She was served breakfast: two eggs, slices of fresh fruit, watered wine and a citrusy juice. A basket of fresh rolls sat in the middle of the table, as well, with small pots of different marmalades.

The doors to the dining room opened, and Zuko walked in. He had forgone his robes for his royal armor, and the Fire Lord headpiece was in place upon his top-knot. His expression was serious, of course, and didn't soften any even as he seated himself at the table.

"There you are, Nephew."

"Good morning, Uncle. Katara."

"Good morning, Zuko," Katara greeted amiably.

He was served a dish piled with eggs and some sort of meat, and he reached for two rolls. He looked up at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you."

He looked at her a minute longer before nodding, but he frowned. "I'll see if I can have your things moved to rooms facing the west."

"What? Why?"

"Your eyes…you look tired. The sun rises in the east. You'd get to sleep longer in a west-facing room."

Katara blushed. He had read her so easily, and so easily seen past her lie. "That…that's not necessary. It…it was just my first night in a new place. The rooms are fine, really."

"Alright. And you, Uncle? How did you sleep? Well, I assume, since you turned in so early."

Something passed between Zuko and Uncle that Katara did not quite catch, but it was gone before she could really pick up on it. "Splendidly, Nephew. Now, are you two ready for your big day?"

For a moment, Katara thought he was referring to _the_ big day and nearly choked on a slice of mango, but she soon realized he was only referring to the announcement they were making today.

"I—I suppose so." Her appetite vanished suddenly.

"The wedding planners would like to meet with you after breakfast, Katara, to go over some details."

"Alright."

He nodded. "Alright, good. I'll send for you when it's time for the announcement."

Katara didn't really like the idea of being "sent for," like some object he owned, but she supposed that's exactly what she was. From now on, she _did_ belong to Zuko.

Iroh asked Zuko something about a council meeting, but Katara let her attention wander. Is this what life in the palace would be like? Full schedules and quiet events. Servants at beck and call. Uneventful "family meals."

No, no, things would have to change. She wouldn't be able to live like that.

Zuko stood suddenly. "I have a few meeting this morning, but I'll see you in a few hours."

Katara just nodded in acknowledgement.

As soon as the door had closed behind the Fire Lord, Iroh turned to Katara. "I promise things will settle soon enough. The palace is currently in a bit of a frenzy, preparing for the wedding and the arrival of your family and various dignitaries and such."

Katara smiled at Iroh. "There's no need for you to make excuses. I'm sure I'll get used to the palace's…pace soon enough."

Iroh laughed as he stood and circled the table to pull Katara's chair out for her. "Oh, I think you will fit in just fine here, Katara. I look forward to the changes you'll bring."

Ma Lin met Katara just outside the dining hall. They went back to her rooms where she received more instruction on Fire Nation etiquette, this time on finer, specific points, such as the tea ceremony. It was beyond dull, and she was relieved when the wedding planners arrived, only to discover they didn't have anything exciting for her, either. They just showed her designs for the ceremony and reception that had already been chosen. There were no choices for her to make.

The palace seamstress came in, as well, and took her measurements.

Finally, Ma Lin said it was time to get ready for the announcement, and everyone but her ladies-in-waiting was made to leave her rooms. Ma Lin pulled out the dress and helped her into it, while Jien and a few of the others began to fix her hair.

When she was dressed, Ma Lin led her down a corridor of the palace she was not familiar with. She could see Zuko at the end of it, along with an assembly of other official-looking people.

As they drew closer, Zuko looked up and froze. His eyes ran over her unabashedly, and Katara could feel her face start to grow warm. He stepped away from whatever councilman he had been speaking to and stepped toward her.

"Katara."

She stopped in front of him and gave a little bow, lowering her gaze. "Fire Lord Zuko."

He scowled automatically at her use of his formal title, but when she looked up and behind him, he followed her gaze to the watchful councilmen behind him and understood. He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles "Forget them," he said, his voice low so the others couldn't hear. "Are you ready?"

She licked her lips. "I think so…yes, yes I am."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It'll be fine, I promise."

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Katara…."

She looked up at him and gave him a half smile. "Please don't say 'thank you' again."

A corner of his mouth turned up. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Rarely."

His eyes searched her face and a few quiet moments passed before he spoke again. "Can I at least tell you…you look really beautiful."

She felt her face grow warm again and averted her eyes.

"We're ready for you, my lord."

"Very well," he replied automatically.

She took his proffered hand and let him lead her to the end of the corridor. The officials parted and bowed as they passed. Then they stepped behind a large red curtain and she heard their names with titles announced, and Katara was swept up as they stepped through the curtains and onto a grand balcony overlooking the city. A roar of voices and cheers pounded through her head as the huge crowd in the city below celebrated their arrival. They were so high, and the crowd below them rolled and moved like a tumultuous sea of red. She could barely hear her own thoughts, the crowd was so loud, and she struggled to hear Zuko's hurried advice of "bow," but she did, and they bowed in greeting to the crowd, Zuko's citizens. Her citizens. They cheered louder.

She didn't know if she was supposed to smile or wave but before she could ask, Zuko led her back inside.

"That was it?" she asked, incredulous.

"I told you it wouldn't take but a few minutes. We spent more time preparing for the announcement than making the announcement itself. Of course, some of the city officials will have more to say, but our part is done."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Now, I have a final meeting, but I thought in an hour you could meet me at my office and I could give you that tour we talked about last night."

"Oh, right. Sure, that sounds good."

"Good." And without another word, he left her.

Katara was escorted back to her rooms and the first thing she did was remove the dress. It was beautiful, but so impractical, and it was a little hard to breathe in. Jien was there to help her out of it, and the others helped her to pull pins fro her hair and hug up the discarded dress. Kai, Sun, Qi Na, and Aeza—she was determined to learn their names. In the wardrobe, she found most of the dresses were inexcusably impractical, but a few were simple enough to her liking. She picked one that was made of a lighter, breathable, maroon-colored material that hung just right on her frame: not too tight, but still showed she had some curves. The gold slippers she found matched the gold trim at the hemline and short sleeves of the dress.

With more than half an hour to go before her meeting with Zuko, she decided to give herself a quick tour of the palace and wandered through the halls aimlessly, hoping all the while she wouldn't become lost. There were so many halls and so many rooms and doors, too many for one structure, she decided. No one person needed this much space. She hated wasting time this way, but she didn't know any other way to do it. These awful "royal robes" really restricted what she was able to do; Ma Lin would probably faint if she found her bending in them. She discovered the expensive silks were not tailored to training. But this timeframe left her no time to change, train, bathe, and then redress. And she definitely wasn't one to sit around with needlework like the women in Zuko's court seemed satisfied with. She would ask Toph to crush her with a large boulder if she ever succumbed to that lifestyle.

Despite the vastness of her journey, she discovered nothing of particular interest. Wasting time proved to be more difficult than she'd anticipated. Is this what palace life would be like? She could only pray not.

She decided to make her way towards Zuko's study. Hopefully being early wasn't too faux pas in Fire Nation etiquette.

She arrived at his doors and ignored the statue-like guards posted at the sides. She knocked but entered without waiting for a response.

Zuko was sitting behind his desk; another man sat across from him. They both stood as she entered, and she started slightly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with someone—I'm early. I'll go—"

"No. We were just finishing. Besides, I'd like to introduce you." He circled his desk and extended his hand to her.

Slightly confused, she stepped forward and placed her hand in his.

"Katara, this is Reike, a trusted advisor and a good friend. Reike, this is Lady Katara, my…intended."

"Ah, and my future Fire Lady," the man said. He bowed low with a flourish. "It is my pleasure, Lady Katara."

"Likewise. And you can just call me Katara."

He straightened, allowing her to study his features. He was young, probably Zuko's age, and handsome, but understatedly so. He wouldn't be too noticed in a large crowd. He had telltale gold eyes of the Fire Nation, and long black hair, the top half pulled into a top-knot. He was shorter than Zuko, but not by much, and his dress spoke of his status as Fire Nation nobility.

He looked at Zuko, his expression serious. "May I be honest with her?"

Zuko's brow furrowed, as if he was unsure of what Reike was referring to, but he nodded anyway.

Reike leaned forward slightly, as if he wanted to tell her a secret, and his face split suddenly with a huge grin. "It is true: I am Fire Lord Zuko's good friend, but realistically I am probably one of his only. In the Fire Nation, anyway."

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes as if he'd heard that before.

Katara allowed herself a small smile. "Well, that's quite a shame."

Reike looked stricken. "You wound me. Is my companionship worth so little? I am the only friend one would need."

"She wouldn't know. Not even five minutes and you've already made a terrible impression."

"I don't think so. She seems fine. Not like all those other women who scoff or whack me with their fans or faint every time I, Agni forbid, open my mouth. You would think they had never heard intelligent speech."

Katara looked at Zuko, a brow lifted. "'_All_ those _other_ women'?"

"Not mine. His. All his."

"Oh, yes. Definitely all mine—or at least I wish they _would_ be. He had no desire for such…oh, what did you call it? Frivolities?"

"Something like that."

"You're right, it was probably a much harsher word."

"You know, he reminds me somewhat of Sokka."

"Please don't say that."

"Is that a compliment?"

"No, definitely not."

"Yes, in a way."

The couple spoke in unison, and Reike grinned. "Hardly completing each other's sentences, but it's a start, I suppose."

"Are you one of his councilmen as well?"

"No. I am a nobleman, but there can only be one member from each noble family on his council, and my father currently holds that seat. But I sit in from time to time in an unofficial capacity…when I find I can tolerate some of the less tedious proceedings. I get bored easily, and I find discussions of what color a certain celebratory banner should be or how many palanquins are needed for this or that governor's procession _quite _boring. Now, if the topics revolved around things such as education reform and new healthcare systems, perhaps I'd be more involved. Alas, that is not the case."

"It would probably do your council some good to spend some time with the people whose interests they're supposed to represent, I suppose."

"It'd be easier to tame a grown Sabertooth-mooselion."

She smiled.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"And that's my cue," Reike said. He snatched Katara's hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you, Katara. I am sure I will be seeing more of you in the coming days. We have plenty of time to get to know each other better."

"Um, sure. I'd like that."

Reike left and for some reason Katara felt winded.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"He's…a character. But I trust him, and when it comes to important matters, I trust his judgment. Except, of course, when it comes to women. He has sort of…a bad reputation."

"Hm."

Zuko looked slightly uncomfortable as he held out one of the chairs in front of his desk for her.

"What happened to my tour?"

"I thought we'd go over a few wedding details. They wanted my approval but I haven't the slightest idea regarding reception decorations and seating charts, but thought perhaps you would like to look over the suggestions."

She had already worked on that this morning, but she consented. "All right."

He seemed to hesitate. "And…there was one more thing." He circled his desk and pulled a scroll out of a drawer. "I was reading over the contract last night, and it appears a new clause was added."

"They're still making changes? I thought an agreement was reached."

"I thought so to. I asked my council about the amendment and it appears both the council and tribe agreed that it was for the best." He cleared his throat. "It…really only concerns you. I argued that I did not think it was a good idea, and would only cause tension and strife—"

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly worried.

He handed her the scroll. "They've stipulated that…you cannot leave the Fire Nation until an heir is born."

"_What?_" Suddenly, she found it difficult to breath. "You…you mean I can't visit my family? I can't visit my friends? I can't leave the Fire Nation _at all_?"

"I'm really sorry, Katara. I fought them—"

She flopped down on one of the chairs. "What more can they ask of me? Should I just sign my soul over as well? They already have my free will and my future. Zuko, can't you do something? You're the Fire Lord. They're just—they're ruining everything."

He knelt down in front of her. "You're right; I am the Fire Lord. And although I agreed to sign the contract however they draw it up, no one will be able to stop either you or me from breaching certain aspects of it. I would never keep you from your family, Katara."

She looked at him. The sincerity in his eyes spoke of his honesty; he wouldn't lie to her about something like this. But still…the Fire Nation had taken so much for her already. Would there be anything left to her after this wedding?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

><p>Her tour started quiet and awkward. She was too angry and too shocked to speak, and Zuko didn't know what to say to her, so he only spoke of the palace.<p>

As he led her through the palace, he spoke of specifics. "There are one hundred twenty bedrooms, half of them have antechambers and private bathrooms. There are forty rooms in the private family wing alone, along with rooms for music and art—schooling, as it would be. There are three stables; the workers' living quarters; the guest wing. There are eight courtyards on the palace grounds, five of which are open to courtiers on days that I meet with my council. Most of them have gardens; one of them has a greenhouse. The twelve dining halls each have a corresponding kitchen, and there are four grand halls, for balls and the like." He glanced into one of said halls with a scowl. Zuko never had been much for parties. "You know where the training grounds are; they've been expanded but they haven't been moved. The throne room is the same, as well, and there are a few offices that adjoin it, including Uncle's and the one I use."

"So much," she said, trying to disguise her awe and slight disgust.

"I agree, but I didn't build the palace." Almost under his breath he mumbled, "If it was up to me, I would be completely rid of this place."

His statement shocked Katara, but she kept her mouth shut. At this point, she just wanted to be alone.

"You, of course, have unrestricted access to the entire palace and its grounds—which are extensive—but you are not to leave the gates without an escort. The city is relatively safe, but still…."

She couldn't say she agreed with him, but she nodded her understanding.

With the tour complete, the awkwardness magnified, and Katara twisted her fingers nervously. Zuko neither spoke nor fidgeted, but he too looked uncomfortable.

Things were off to a promising start.

"We received word that your father's ships should be arriving tomorrow, in the late morning, maybe," he said suddenly.

She looked up at him, her eyes growing wide with excitement. "Really?"

He nodded. "I thought you would like to greet them, so I took the liberty of arranging an escort to take you to the harbor in the morning. I…hope that's all right." He seemed nervous about her response.

"It is. Thank you. Yes, I'm…excited to see them."

He nodded in understanding.

"Will…will you be coming with me?"

"Ah, no, I figured I'd let you have some time with them by yourself, and then Iroh and I will greet you all here at the palace. The greeting ceremony of…the in-laws is also part of Fire Nation tradition."

"Oh, that's right. Ma Lin mentioned that."

Silence settled again. She wondered when—or if—they would ever get past this awkwardness, this discomfort. After the war, they had been friends, good friends. Their whole group had made it a point to have a reunion of sorts every year, meeting in the Earth Kingdom usually. They were all busy in their new lives, too busy to see each other regularly, but a reunion once a year seemed to suit. Then last year, Sokka and Suki had gotten married, and that had been the only time they'd gotten together. Mai hadn't been there. She hadn't seen the Fire Nation girl for almost two years now, and did wonder where she was—why she wasn't here marrying Zuko instead of her. But she was too afraid to ask. Before, she had been too afraid asking would hurt him; now, she didn't know why she was afraid.

She would be lying if she said she had never been attracted to Zuko, but she would never admit her attraction, not even on the pain of death. Never, however, in a million years did she see herself pursuing said attraction, let alone actually marrying Zuko. He had been her friend, but never anything more.

She wished Zuko would speak of his opinion on all this.

A loveless marriage had been her worst nightmare since the reorganization of the Southern Water Tribe government had not only included reintroducing the practice of arranging marriages but also made her family a sort of royal family. She had known she would be able to talk herself out of an arranged marriage back home; how could she, a champion of the war, be expected to marry an ordinary tribesman? She didn't mean to sound vain or conceited, but she was right to be concerned. She wasn't one to sit at home and be an ordinary tribesman's woman. She was meant for more. She knew it. Her father knew it. And, apparently, so did her tribe. They had no problem shipping her off to the Fire Nation to become Fire Lady. To become Zuko's wife.

But those were two different roles. As the Fire Lady, she would be a ruler, a diplomat. She would be royalty. She would be part of one of the most powerful—if not the most powerful—monarchies in the world. But as Zuko's wife, she would be his lover and—according to the contract—very soon the mother of his children as well. But neither role required them to be friends, or even like each other.

When she reminisced on the past, when she hated Zuko, shame bubbled up in her. She didn't want to go back to that, but she didn't know what direction they were headed in now.

He ended the tour in one of the courtyards. It was rather large, with many colorful flowers and flowering trees. The walkway curved into some tall hedges towards the back of the courtyard and disappeared. There was also a small pond with a delicate-looking bridge over it.

"This," he said, finally breaking the silence, "is probably my favorite place in the entire palace. Maybe the only place I actually like."

She looked up at him, surprised. "Really?"

He just nodded without looking at her.

"Why?"

For a minute, she thought he wouldn't answer her, but then, quietly, he said, "It reminds me of my mother."

She bit her lip.

"This garden is private. No one is allowed here except me…and you."

She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask him about his mother, or tell him how honored she felt that he was sharing this special place with her, but no words would come out. No words seemed good enough.

She was about to reach for his hand when he stepped away abruptly. "I'm sorry, but I have a few meetings this afternoon, and I need to finish preparations for your family's arrival. I might not be at dinner tonight, I hope you understand."

"Of course," she said.

Having said his piece, he bowed and excused himself, leaving Katara alone in the garden.

Katara, despite vehement protests from the captain of the royal guard and her newly appointed ladies-in-waiting, was there to greet her family when they arrived in the Fire Nation. A retinue of firebenders surrounded her, but she managed to ignore their presence and focus on her family's arrival. It felt strange to need an escort and be wrapped in fine, red Fire Nation silks, but she supposed it came with her new position, one she wasn't about to get used to soon, through her wedding day was quickly approaching.

Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe: daughter of a chief, friend of the Avatar, waterbending war hero.

The Fire Lord's betrothed. Future Fire Lady.

It was all still so foreign.

She feared she'd never get used to it.

The Water Tribe ship, in the harbor, was steadily approaching, a huge contrast from the steel Fire Nation naval vessels surrounding it. It was flanked by two smaller ships on either side, the pale blue sails nearly blending in with the stark sky above, save for the Water Tribe emblems sewn in a deep navy in the center of the sails. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally spotted her father, a dark, immovable figure at the helm of the lead ship.

As much as she resented him trading her like a sack of seal jerky, he was still her father; she loved him and had missed him. Besides, she didn't know how long it would be until she could see him again after she was crowned.

Fire Nation sailors helped tie down the ships and assisted with the planks. Her father was not the first one to greet her, however. Sokka nearly knocked her into the water as he barreled off the ship and swept her into a bone-crunching embrace. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom green, but he had his hallmark boomerang tucked into his belt, and his hair was styled Water Tribe: pulled back into a wolf-tail, beads and all. He was looking a lot like their father.

She hugged him back, her grip nearly as tight.

"Hey, sis," he greeted quietly, his voice thick with innumerable emotions.

"Sokka," she breathed, blinking the wetness from her eyes before he could see it. _No crying, remember?_

She sighed and let him support all of her weight, nearly collapsing against him. If ever there was a time to let herself fall apart, it was now, when Sokka was there to catch her. He seemed to understand, and he squeezed her reassuringly.

They broke apart, emerging from their private moment, when Katara felt a light touch on her shoulder. Their father stood beside them, eying her warily and expectantly. He seemed so much older than the man she had left in the South Pole not two weeks ago. There were dark, sagging circles beneath dull blue eyes, and there appeared to be new wrinkles on his brow and around his mouth.

"Dad," she greeted, burying her face in his broad chest.

His arms came around her. "Katara," he sighed, almost sounding relieved. Had he thought she would be angry with him? "My daughter."

She took a deep, steadying breath, regaining control of herself and her emotions, before she pulled back. "I…I'm glad you made it safe," she said with the sincerest smile she could muster.

Her father smiled back, but his smile did not reach his eyes, and it did not reveal even one white tooth. He seemed to give her a onceover; if her red attire startled him, he managed to hide it well. "You look well."

She nodded, acting duteously humble. "Thank you."

"Sugar Queen!"

Katara looked up at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice. "Toph!"

"Tell these hotheads to get their hands off of me and come help me onto solid ground!" the green-clad teenager demanded.

The "hotheads" she was referring to—two of whom were now swimming in the harbor—were the guards sent to escort them all to the palace, and they had made the mistake of attempting to help the blind girl disembark the ship. She was standing at the rail of the ship, her knuckles turning white as they maintained their grip. Suki, in her warrior suit sans makeup, stood beside her but made no attempt to repeat the men's mistake; she just eyed the younger girl watchfully.

Sokka doubled over and pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Toph's unseeing eyes cut over to him. "I hear you, Snoozles, and I swear I'll—"

Katara made her way up the plank to the ship and gingerly took her friend by the arm.

"I hate not seeing," she mumbled so only the two of them could hear her.

"I know. We'll have you back on dry land soon."

"Thanks." Louder, she said, "And I'm coming after you first, Snoozles!"

Sokka busied himself with helping his father unload crates and barrels of supplies, strategically remaining on the dock. Katara, once she got Toph back on land, pulled Suki into an embrace as well. The two women shared a sympathetic smile that conveyed they would talk more later.

"Now," Suki said, looking back at the ship, "I think there are at least two others who require a 'hello.'"

Katara followed her gaze, and her eyes grew wide as she caught sight of Kanna and Master Pakku making their way off the ship. Her eyes began to sting. "Gran!"

She nearly fell into the older woman's arms as they embraced, coming dangerously close to breaking her "no crying" rule. She buried her face in her grandmother's warmth, inhaling the familiar scent of mint, herbal tea, and worn leather.

Kanna stroked her grown granddaughter's head, willing all of her strength into the child in her arms. _Spirits, be with her._

"I—I didn't think you would—were coming," Katara said, struggling to maintain her composure.

"What? Because I am old?" she scoffed. Cupping Katara's cheek, she said, "I am not old enough to miss my only granddaughter's wedding. I would not miss it, not for anything in this world, or the next."

Katara smiled despite the growing pain in her chest and kissed her grandmother's wrinkled hand. Then she stood and turned to greet Master Pakku, who patted her head—his own awkward form of affection. She hugged him, however, before he could react, and pulled away just as quickly. He mumbled under his breath, relaying his annoyance, but she could see his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

They all gathered—on dry land—and Katara showed them to the carriages that would take them all to the palace.

"Wow. Sparky really went all out, didn't he?"

Toph's voiced question was the first mention of Zuko, and everyone seemed to freeze. Eyes travelled to Katara apprehensively, but she managed to keep composed as she replied, "Have you ever known him to do less?"

Toph snorted. "I guess not."

"Where is his lordship?" Sokka asked crossly.

Subtly, Katara waved her hand at the guard, signaling them to stand down. "Just so you know, Sokka, badmouthing the Fire Lord is borderline treason, so I'd watch what you say."

Sokka looked at her and swallowed, is if ascertaining whether her words were true or not.

"The Fire Lord had a meeting with his council this morning, but he will be ready for us when we arrive at the palace."

Sokka pursed his lips, a retort begging to be released, but he nodded. "You look…different, Katara."

She angled her head.

He backpedaled. "I mean, yeah, different, but you look…good, I mean."

She smiled gently, understanding. "Thanks, Sokka."

"But what's with your hair?"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's lack of tact, but she explained, "I'm a claimed woman here, Sokka. There are certain aspects to dress and appearance in the Fire Nation that tell others of this. Married and engaged women wear their hair differently from single women. It's tradition."

"Claimed woman?" Hakoda echoed, not quite sure he liked that term.

She looked at her father, ready to lay it all out on the table for him. "Yes. I belong to the Fire Lord now, Father."

Her father had no reply.

She was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "Let's go," she told them all. "Your things will be brought to your rooms by dinner. We can go to the palace," she said, nearly ushering them into the carriages.

She let Pakku help Kanna into a carriage and went to climb in after them, but Kanna held up her hand to her and smiled complacently. "Ride with your brother and friends," she said with a smile that was too innocent-looking. "I would like to use this time to speak with your father."

Katara bit her cheek, having been looking forward to spending time with her grandmother. "All right." She looked at her father, who was strapping a worn tiger-seal leather trunk to the top of the carriage, before joining the others. She sat next to Toph, across from Sokka and Suki.

"Ready, milady?" the carriage driver called.

"Yes."

The carriage lurched forward, two dragon moose pulling the weight behind them. She leaned back in the seat and sighed, letting the world slip away for a moment.

"Um, Katara?"

She peeked one eye open to find three sets of eyes staring back at her. "What?"

"You okay?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just peachy. Why wouldn't I be?"

Toph, listening in on her heart, spoke up. "She's lying."

"Even I picked up on that," Sokka stated indignantly.

His response got him a solid kick in the shin, and Suki merely rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Can't we just be happy to see each other?" Katara tried.

"Oh, sweetie, we are happy to see you," Suki said, reaching to squeeze her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Toph said flippantly. "Very happy. Now, on to business—"

Katara groaned. "Please no. No business. Can't we just spend this week _being_ together? I don't want to _do_ anything."

Sokka started in his seat, his arms unfolding as his jaw fell open. "Week? What do you mean 'week'?"

Her brow furrowed. "The wedding ceremony takes place in a week's time, and then we…Zuko and I are leaving…. I assumed you'd be gone by the time we got back…."

"Leaving? Oh, no. You're not going anywhere with him…with that—"

She looked at her brother helplessly. "He'll be my husband, Sokka. There's nothing you can do—"

"Ugh!" Sokka shouted, pressing his hands over his ears. "Don't _say_ that!"

Katara rolled her eyes, but her mouth snapped shut. It was no use.

Suki looked from Sokka to Katara, then back at Sokka, her expression torn. "Whatever you need from us, Katara…."

"Yeah…." Toph agreed halfheartedly.

Sokka shrugged.

Suki squirmed, uncomfortable being the one bearing it all. "Tell us what's been going on."

Katara sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "Well, wedding plans," she said, almost resignedly.

"What else?" she pushed.

She hesitated; wedding plans had kind of been it. "I've been taking lessons in Fire Nation traditions and rituals."

"Oh. Sounds—"

"Thrilling," Toph threw in, her voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Toph," Suki admonished.

Katara let herself smile. "No, it is quite boring, actually. A lot of 'stop fidgeting' and 'sit up straight. Where were you raised? A farm?'"

Suki giggled. "No, worse: an iceberg with your brother."

Sokka scowled. "Ha ha. Yeah, let's all have a good laugh at my expense."

Suki stuck her tongue out at him before she turned back to Katara. "What about…Zuko?"

Her smile faded. "What about him?"

"Well, I don't know—"

"He's good," Katara offered. "He's been busy, but we've gotten to talk some."

Sokka huffed and looked out the carriage window.

"What?" she snapped.

"'He's busy,'" he mimicked. "You know, the least he could do is greet us."

Katara scowled. "What for? So this whole visit could be awkward? I don't think so. He let me greet you on my own so I could meet you all without his presence making everything uncomfortable. He's well-aware of my family's sentiments toward him."

"Sokka…." Suki reproached quietly.

Katara took a deep breath. She smiled—forcedly—and nudged Sokka affectionately. "I'm having the cooks prepare a huge feast…to celebrate your arrival. I've asked for the finest meats the Fire Nation can offer."

Sokka's lips twitched until he smiled.

Suki smiled, too. "You sure know the way to a man's heart."

"This man's heart, anyway."

"So what do these plans entail, Sugar Queen?" Toph questioned. A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Or should I call you Fire Queen from now on? 'Cause, I guess, that's what you'll technically be."

The Water Tribe woman pursed her lips, aware of her brother and sister-in-law's wary gazes upon her. Finally, in a flippant tone, she said, "As long as you address me as the ruler and superior I am, I guess it's all right."

Now the shocked gazes shifted to the earthbender's face.

She, however, grinned. "You're gonna need that backbone here, girly."

"I know it."

Katara managed to keep conversation light the rest of the carriage ride to the palace. Sokka daydreamed over the imagined pile of meats awaiting him; Suki probed into Katara's new life at the palace; Toph only asked "Are we there yet?" three times.

When they pulled up to the palace gates, she could see Zuko standing at the top of the stairs. She folded her hands tightly in her lap to stay their shaking, suddenly overcome by her nerves. Zuko had been kind enough these past few days, but now he would be greeting her family. This would take things to a new level neither of them had ever predicted.

She had always been nervous about her father meeting the man she would marry, but never in a million years would she have pictured Zuko as that man. Well, maybe that was a stretch, but still, he had never been the one in her dreams, the one she had always seen sweeping her off her feet…. Her father was her father, after all, as well as a soldier and a leader of his nation—small though it may be. She had always feared he wouldn't approve of her choice, or be disappointed in her choice.

She supposed that no longer mattered, as her father already knew Zuko, and he had never been her choice; her worry was no longer warranted.

Her heart was still racing, though. Despite her father's approval of the marriage, he had only done so for political reasons, and it did not guarantee he wouldn't hold any animosity towards Zuko. His hands had been tied as much as hers in this arrangement. At least that's what she told herself.

And she knew Sokka would take a swing at him the first chance he got.

She rubbed her palms on her knees.

"Don't worry, Sweetness. I'll make sure everyone behaves," Toph said reassuringly.

Katara exhaled. "Thanks, Toph."

"Yeah. If anyone starts a fight, it'll be me."

The carriage pulled to a stop, and Sokka reached for the door. She grabbed his arm suddenly. "Sokka, please…please don't do anything…rash."

"Me? Rash?"

"Sokka…."

"If you aren't on your best behavior," Suki warned, "if you take one step out of line, I'll have Katara put us in separate rooms. Is that what you want?"

Sokka looked at his wife as if she had just committed the ultimate betrayal. "But-but Suki—"

"I mean it, Sokka," she said sternly. "I'll even let Ty Lee block your chi, if I have to."

Sokka folded his arms across his chest and slid a little lower in his seat. Pouting, he looked nothing like the twenty-year-old man he was. "Fine."

"Well?" Toph demanded, glaring blindly at Sokka. "Are you gonna open the door or am I gonna have ta do everything?"

He rolled his eyes and grumbled as he made his way out of the carriage. A servant stepped forward to assist him, but he waved him away. He reached in the cab and helped Suki, then Katara out, but when he reached for Toph's hand, she slapped him away.

"Thanks but no thanks, Snoozles. I can take care of myself," she said, her toes curling as they touched the ground.

Katara stared up the stairs at Zuko, her back to her family. This felt like a defining moment; once they climbed those stairs, there was no going back.

Her father came up beside her and offered her his arm. She looked up at him, her expression passive.

"Ready?" he asked. She could have sworn his smile was sad.

She nodded.

She heard the others behind them as she and her father ascended the grand marble stairs. It seemed like the longest walk of her life. How she managed to take each additional step, one foot after the other, all the way to the top, she'd never know. Suddenly, as if in the blink of an eye, they were at the top, standing before Zuko and Iroh and about half a dozen of the highest-ranking officials and generals in the Fire Nation. Reike was there, too, in the background, and he threw her a wink. Zuko and Iroh were dressed in the finest robes she had seen either of them wear since her arrival.

Time seemed to stand still as her father observed Zuko, and vice versa. She could have sworn the entire world could hear her heart pounding at that moment.

Finally, Zuko stepped forward, holding her father's eye, and bowed low, pressing a fist to his palm. "Honorable Chief Hakoda," he greeted. "Welcome to the Fire Nation."

Hakoda hesitated only a second before returning the bow with one of his own. "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. And thank you for welcoming my family today."

They both straightened at the same time.

Katara—per tradition—was supposed to bow to Zuko's parents, and she bowed reverently to Iroh. He took her head in his hands and kissed her scalp. "Welcome, child," he said, the sound of his voice bringing her some comfort.

She swallowed apprehensively as she watched Sokka—with Suki on his arm—approach Zuko. The two men stared at each other impassively before Sokka subtly inclined his head in the best bow he could muster. "Fire Lord Zuko," he practically mumbled.

Zuko, she decided, must have set aside his ego for a moment because he bowed humbly in return, and greeted, "Welcome, Master Sokka and Warrior Suki."

"Thank you for your generous hospitality, Fire Lord Zuko," Suki said, none-too-subtly elbowing her husband when she had to respond for him.

"Yes," Sokka agreed halfheartedly.

Katara noticed Zuko's jaw clench but graciously he said, "It is my pleasure, of course. Make yourselves at home here."

Sokka and Suki bowed again and moved on. Toph was next to greet Zuko and, to Katara's astonishment, she grabbed her skirt and curtsied, bowing her head low.

"Thank you, oh great Fire Lord Zuko, for welcoming me to your palace on this auspicious occasion!" Toph hailed, loudly. "Me! Being but a mere blind girl from the Earth Kingdom."

Katara glared at Toph, mortified.

Zuko grimaced, throwing Katara a questioning look. "Um, of course you are welcome, Lady Bei Fong. Thank you for coming."

Toph looked up at him and straightened, her lips twisting into a smirk. "Eh, I'm just kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Sparky," she said, punching Zuko's arm. "Oh, and if you ever call me 'Lady' anything again, I'll make sure there's no possibility you and Sweetness ever have kids. 'Kay?"

Zuko stared at the back of the retreating sixteen-year-old's head as she went to stand with Sokka and Suki, observing the stunned expressions on his councilors' and generals' faces. He guessed some things would never change.

"Hiya, Pops," Toph said, throwing her arms around Iroh.

Iroh laughed. "Hello, my dear."

Toph seemed to be the only one who didn't get that this greeting was a formal, somber wedding tradition. That or—and far more likely—she just didn't care.

Katara's focus, however, shifted back to Zuko as Pakku led her grandmother up the last of the stairs. She seemed even frailer, if that was possible, winded from the trip up the marble steps. But her expression was anything but frail; she carried the same determined, stubborn air she always had.

Zuko's expression became oddly blank as he caught sight of her grandmother.

Katara held her breath as Zuko kowtowed to her grandmother, pressing his head to the floor at her feet. She couldn't hear what he told her, but she obviously did. She reached a wrinkled hand out and touched Zuko's head, offering him her blessing. He sat up and kissed her hand, his expression reverent and solemn. Almost guilt-stricken. Her gran smiled suddenly, reassuringly, and simply patted his good cheek. Leaning close, she whispered something into the younger man's ear before nodding and turning to greet Iroh.

Zuko stood regally and bowed to Master Pakku, who reciprocated, and straightened out his robes as if nothing had happened. As if nothing had transpired between him and her gran. She looked around. Either no one else had noticed or they were pretending they hadn't. She, however, was shaken to her core. _What _was_ that?_

Hakoda then took her arm again and presented her to Zuko. She supposed there should have been some sort of formality to it, but here was none. It seemed to be an obsolete afterthought. Her father simply placed her hand in Zuko's and stepped back as Zuko stepped forward, her hands in his, to kiss her cheek. Symbolically, this was a ritual that mirrored the traditional Fire Nation wedding ceremony—the presenting of the bride to the groom—but it tended to hold far more significance when, more often that not, the intended couple had never met.

She was too overwhelmed to look at Zuko as he kissed her, and as soon as he had, they released each other's hands.

The group was ushered inside the palace and led to a larger dining room. The feast had already been laid out and sat superfluously overfull atop the polished wood table that ran the length of the great dining hall. She could practically feel her brother's joy flood the room.

Zuko's councilors occupied her father's attention as they all seated themselves at the table, Zuko at the head. Her father sat to Zuko's left, and she sat at the foot of the table, Sokka and Suki and Toph surrounding her on both sides.

Everyone began to eat, piling his or her plate with various Fire Nation delicacies. Katara, however, did not think she could stomach even one morsel of food. She was vaguely aware of the small talk and political discussions across the table, but she paid very little attention, her mind swarmed with her own thoughts. She just wanted to wake up from this bad dream.

Iroh cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the room. He stood and raised his wine glass over the table. "If you all would allow me, I would like to propose a toast: to the bride- and groom-to-be. May the two of you have a joyous, successful marriage, a marriage that is not only bringing our two nations together, but also our two families. You deserve every happiness this life can offer. To Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara."

A chorus of agreement, both sincere and not, rang around the table as the others lifted their glasses.

Katara lifted her eyes to meet Zuko's across the table. His expression was impassive, but his eyes remained hooded, holding a secret she feared she would never learn. He nodded to her and lifted his glass—she lifted her glass to him in return—and they drank simultaneously.

They may both be entering this union willingly, but it was evident they weren't thrilled about it either.

Dinner ended in as much of a blur as it began. The councilors were dismissed and bowed duteously to her father and to Zuko before leaving. That left just her family and Zuko and Iroh.

"Well, if you are not too tired from your journey, I believe I have a new bottle of fire whisky in my study," Iroh said.

Hakoda smiled. "I think we could help you with that."

"Wonderful."

Kanna, however, shook her head. "I think I'll turn in for the night, but thank you for the offer and your generous hospitality," she said, addressing both Iroh and Zuko.

Zuko bowed. "It was our pleasure, of course. The servants will show you to your rooms."

Master Pakku went to escort his wife with the promise of joining Iroh and Hakoda shortly.

"And you?" Iroh asked, eyeing the younger generation.

"Sure," Sokka said eagerly.

After a moment, Zuko, too, agreed to join them.

The girls, however, declined.

As the group split up, Toph grumbled about having wanted some fire whisky.

"You could have gone with them," Katara interjected.

"Nah. Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of old men?"

"Sokka and Zuko were going."

She rolled her eyes. "Whoopee. Like that's supposed to tempt me?" She sighed. "Why didn't you guys wanna go?"

Katara sighed. "Because I'm tired. Because I need some space. The list goes on, if you'd like."

"And you?"

Suki looked at the floor. "I…didn't feel like drinking."

Toph frowned and stopped walking. "Why'd you lie?"

"What?"

"Just now, when you said you didn't feel like drinking, you lied. I could feel your heart rate increase."

"Toph—"

The younger girl smiled suddenly. "Oh, that's right. I know—"

"_Toph_," Suki nearly growled. "Don't—"

Katara was beyond confused. "What's going on?"

"I hear that extra _thumpidy-thump-thump_. You can't hide anything from me."

Suki looked like she was about to fall over.

Katara looked at her friend. "What's she talking about?"

Suki sighed. "Thanks a lot, Toph." She looked at Katara. "I'm pregnant. That's why I can't drink—"

Katara screamed as she threw her arms around her friend. "Suki! That's so—I mean—Oh my—"

The other girl put a hand over her mouth. "You can't tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_. No one knows, or at least no one _knew_," she said, throwing a useless glare at Toph. "I want to wait till after the wedding—"

"But why? Sokka doesn't know? Why—"

"Because…I didn't want to take away from your day. I can tell everyone later."

"Suki—"

"Please, Katara. Promise me you won't tell anyone. You too, Toph. I want to tell them in my own time…after the wedding. Please?"

"I guess we don't need Snoozles dying of a heart attack this week. I can keep my trap shut."

Suki sighed with relief. "Thank you. Katara?"

"All right," she relented. "I guess. But you better tell everyone before I leave. I want to be here."

"Leave?" Toph asked. "Where are you going?"

Katara could feel her face grow hot, and she was really glad Toph couldn't see her face. "I've said this already. After the wedding, Zuko and I are leaving…for our…honeymoon."

There was a moment of silence before Toph burst into laughter, doubling over.

"That's not funny, Toph," Suki snapped. "Don't laugh."

"Yes," she said, wiping water from her eyes, "yes, it is funny! Are you kidding me? It's so funny! The idea of Sugar Queen and Sparky—_married_—is still funny. Picturing their honeymoon—"

"_Toph!_"

"_So funny!_"

"I'm dealing with enough here, okay? I really don't need you laughing hysterically over…over this. I just…I just don't!"

"Aw, you really need to lighten up, Madam Fussy Britches. You've been spending too much time with Sparky. You're all tense and stuff."

"Well, how would you be if you were in my situation?"

Toph harrumphed and folded her arms across her chest, sticking her nose into the air like an indignant noble. "I would never be in your situation. I don't have your sense of duty, especially to my family."

"Could you at least sympathize with me then? I'm already miserable enough; I don't need my friends making me feel worse."

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse. I just think, you know, things _could_ be worse. A lot worse. You need to live a little, Sugar Queen. Take advantage of Zuko's deep pockets; milk the royal treatment for all it's worth. I mean, you're about to become one of the most—if not _the _most—powerful women in the world. Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me."

"Yes, but it is still happening against my will—"

"No, it's not. You may not be happy about it, but it's not happening against your will. If you truly did not want it to happen, it wouldn't be happening." She made a face that relayed her exasperation. "But you're a good daughter and an obedient Water Tribeswoman and you want world peace and happiness and just general goodness all around blah blah blah…even if it leaves you with the shortest, wimpiest stick in the bunch."

Suki attempted to intervene. "Toph, that's enough—"

"No, she's right." Katara sighed. She decided this conversation would be best finished in the privacy of her rooms. She led her friends down the hall towards her rooms, and she could see Suki's jaw drop in her peripheral.

"Katara…these rooms…."

"What?" demanded Toph.

"They're incredible."

"What do you mean?"

"I know. Zuko outdid himself."

"They're just…really nice," Suki told Toph. "And really big. Katara, do you really need all this space?"

"I don't need any of this, but it is a palace; everything is opulent and overdone. I think Iroh would keel over if I asked for something simple. He insists on showering me with…stuff like this."

"And Zuko?"

She shrugged. "He'd probably give me anything I asked for."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"You wouldn't think so. It's just…I'm not used to it."

"Well, you better get used to it, Fire Lady. 'Cause it's your life now, like it or not."

Katara sighed. "I guess you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

><p>The days came and went quickly. Katara busied herself getting her family settled and making them feel welcome. Others started to arrive, including various governors and wealthy nobles from around the Fire Nation and political heads from the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe. The guests tended to segregate themselves automatically; you could see it when they gathered in the dining hall or a courtyard: groups of red or green or blue.<p>

She guessed the most important guests, like Kings Bumi and Keui and Chief Arnook and Aang would not be arriving until right before the wedding. They did not have time to leave their duties to attend a wedding and a week's worth of celebratory festivities. No one did, really, but it seemed exceptions were being made. Aang had made it clear he didn't want to come at all. She realized this wedding was the first major peaceful gathering of all four nations since the war had ended. That year, there had been many celebrations, days of drinking and dancing and laughter, but people had to return to work. They had to return to rebuilding after the war. But this wedding was giving them an excuse to laugh and drink without thinking of politics. This wedding was providing the pretext to set those concerns aside.

For everyone, that is, except the bride and groom.

The wedding was a reprieve to all those not being forced into this union because of politics, and that fact escaped neither of them.

Katara and Zuko attended the parties thrown in their honor, walked through the parade in the happy city, wore smiles occasionally. They did their duty.

Internally, however, Katara was falling apart. As more people arrived, she saw less of Zuko everyday, and the small comfort she used to get from talking with him everyday—if only for a little while—dissipated as their communication did. When she wasn't entertaining guests, she was speaking with family. When she wasn't speaking with family, assuring them she was okay, she was looking over last-minute wedding details. She was being pulled into so many different directions at once, she was surprised she hadn't yet had a breakdown.

Maybe she was cut out to be Fire Lady after all.

One afternoon, she was leading Suki and Toph to the training rooms where Zuko and Sokka and Reike were sparring. She had requested that this afternoon be set aside so she could spend some time with her friends, and, fortunately, her request had been granted. How much Zuko had to do to make it so, she did not know.

"Hiya, guys!"

They were all startled by the loud voice, and Toph went so far as to rip a chunk of marble from the floor and pin the intruder to the wall.

The girl laughed. "I got you!" she squealed. "I knew I'd surprise you if I came in through the balcony and didn't walk on the floor!"

Katara exhaled, her heart rate on its way back down. "Ty Lee."

"Are you surprised?"

"Toph, let her go."

"I'm tempted to just leave her there," she growled.

"Aw, what fun would that be though?"

"Toph…."

"Ugh, fine." Toph dropped Ty Lee and returned the marble to the floor. "But if you do something like that to me again, I swear not even Sugar Queen will be able to sweet-talk me outta hurting you."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm just here for the party! Congratulations, future Fire Lady!" she said, hugging Katara tightly.

"Um, thanks Ty Lee," Katara said, patting Ty Lee's back.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun this week! I haven't been back here in _so_ long! Suki! I didn't even see you there!"

She pranced over to hug the other girl.

"Hi, Ty Lee."

"Now, where is that husband of yours? I'm sure you want me to block some of his chi for you. He's probably not in the best of moods right now—Oh! I have to see Zuko, too! Mai wanted me to tell him that she and Ruon-Jian won't be able to make it until the day of the wedding. She was really bummed that she would be missing all the festivities the week before—"

Toph slapped a hand over the Fire Nation girl's mouth. "Hold your dragonmoose, Circus. Too many words for one breath."

Ty Lee sighed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she said, her voice muffled by Toph's hand.

Suki frowned. "Mai's coming? To the wedding?"

Katara looked to her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, of course. She's real excited. Or she might be. You know, sometimes I still can't tell. I think she is, though. She was going to come early, with me, but she said her husband had some work thing that couldn't wait—"

"Husband?" Toph nearly shouted. "You mean the knife-wielder is married?"

"Yeah. She got married last year. Where have you guys been? Anyway, I think I'm gonna go find Zuko…before my sisters get here and he gets angry and says, 'All Ty Lees out!' like he usually does," she said with a laugh. "See you guys later!"

"I didn't know Knife-wielder was married," Toph said as Ty Lee danced down the hall. "Did you know Knife-wielder was married?"

"Her name is Mai, and no, I didn't know."

"Hm, you're right: 'Knife-wielder' doesn't quite slip off the tongue just right."

Katara fell silent as they continued down the hall. Suki and Toph carried on a conversation, but Katara wasn't paying any attention. Her stomach had tightened in apprehension, but she didn't know why. She, of course, had known Mai was coming to the wedding, but she hadn't given it much thought before. But when Suki had thrown her that strange look, doubt seeped into Katara's mind. Zuko had loved Mai, but he hadn't married her. Instead, he was marrying Katara. Now, she found herself wondering why.

From the balcony above the training room, she could see the blasts of fire and could hear the clanging of swords, and as they moved to the railing, she could see the men fighting below. Sokka lunged at Zuko. He was fighting with a Jian; it must have come from the armory, for as far as she knew, he had never replaced his own. Zuko blocked the attack easily, using dual Dao blades. She hadn't known he could fight with those. His fighting style looked somewhat familiar, but she didn't spend much time dwelling on it, for as soon as Zuko sent Sokka sprawling, he moved both blades to one hand and shot a fire stream at Reike. The young nobleman wasn't fighting with any weapons, but he blocked the onslaught with a fire stream of his own. The three men were fighting each other simultaneously, quickly switching from offense to defense and back again, using elements or weapons or hand-to-hand combat. For the most part, they seemed well matched. The dirt floor of the training room was scorched in places, as was the empty viewing area on the other side of the room.

"Wow," Suki said, looking down.

"Hopefully this _friendly_ sparring match will help Sokka get some of his issues out."

Suki nodded. "He's better than when he first arrived. And he and Reike get along."

That was probably an understatement. She had been right: the two men were alike. After that awful first formal dinner, Reike had been invited to the more casual family meals, as Zuko's friend, and Reike and Sokka had immediately bonded over their love of meat…and then proceeded to get drunk together. It hadn't been a pretty sight but she was glad everyone seemed to be getting along. Some of Sokka's resentment toward Zuko had waned, especially after she'd expressed for the umpteenth time that if she didn't resent him, she felt that he shouldn't, either.

"Let's join 'em," Toph said suddenly. Lifting her hands high above her head, she picked up the piece of marble they were standing on and lowered them down to the training room floor. The men stopped fighting, lowering their weapons, and Zuko looked even more aggravated than usual.

"Will you please put my palace back when you're through with it?" he grit out.

"Yeah, yeah, you can cool it." She smiled suddenly. "Get it? 'Cool it'…that's funny, you know, 'cause you're the Fire Lord, a Firebender."

Zuko just rolled his eyes and sheathed his swords.

Katara noticed a big red gash across his side—blood was seeping onto his tunic—and gasped. "You're bleeding!"

"What? Oh. It's nothing."

She uncorked her water skin and tugged some water out. She reached for him. "Here, let me—"

He pushed her hand away. "I said I'm fine. Deal with Sokka, or Reike, first."

"I'm bleeding, Katara," Sokka said.

"Did you boys have fun?"

"Your husband's not a bad fighter," Reike said with a grin.

"You're not bad either…for a spoiled nobleman Firebender."

"I'd crush both of you, and you know it."

Sokka and Reike accepted Toph's challenge.

Katara healed a few scrapes along Sokka's arms and one on Reike's calf. Then she marched over to Zuko.

He tried to pull away. "I'll just wrap it up."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I'll fix it up in no time and you won't have to worry about it."

"It's fine."

"You'll bleed through the bandages."

"It's—"

"It'll stain your clothes, and your councilmen and all their lovely wives who love to hover and fuss over you will notice," she said, hands on her hips.

He considered what she said before relenting. "Fine."

She motioned for him to sit and he did. She knelt beside him, and after he removed his shirt, she held her hand over the still-bleeding wound. She tried to keep her eyes on her task, but she couldn't help herself, and her eyes began to wander. She had not been this close to Zuko—let alone _shirtless_ Zuko—in a long time, and he had changed a lot over the years, and those years had been good to him.

She swallowed. His build had transformed from that of a lanky teen to a powerful man. His skin was taut over the muscles of his chest and biceps, fair, but not pale. She could feel his heat, and she could see sweat beading at his collarbone. His black hair was free of its usual top-knot and stuck to his forehead and temple.

When she felt her heart skip a beat she averted her eyes, sure Toph picked up on it. She finished healing him quickly, and they ended up standing simultaneously, so that they were chest to chest. She lost her balance, and Zuko gripped her elbows to steady her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed.

He just shrugged and released her.

As her eyes traveled from his face, she noticed a rather large scar on his chest. Her eyes grew wide as she studied it, and she reached out to touch it without thinking. "Spirits, Zuko! Wha-what happened?" As she ran her fingers over the rough, new skin, she remembered having her hands on this spot before. "Zuko, is this—is this from—"

He grabbed her wrists roughly and pushed her hands away.

Everyone was staring at them now, but Katara was not going to drop this. "Will you guys please excuse us for a minute? I need to talk with Zuko…alone."

Reike led the group away, and Katara could hear Toph and Sokka mumbling dejectedly, but she waited for the door to shut behind them before she turned back to Zuko.

"Katara, it's not a big deal," he said, shrugging his shirt on.

"This isn't just about the scar, Zuko. Although, had I known it had such difficulty healing, I could have helped, and it wouldn't have scarred so badly."

"I'm used to having ugly scars."

She stared up at him in shock, her mouth falling open. He had spoken so matter-of-factly, and he was looking at her with narrowed eyes, like he was gauging her reaction.

She took a deep breath and planted her hands on her hips. "I better not ever hear you say anything like that again…ever. You're more than your scars—either of them—and you know it."

He seemed to relax a little, but not entirely.

"I want to know why you're acting so strange."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're unreasonably short with me and more often than not you're brusque, and you act superior to us all—"

"I do not—"

"You do. We can't be like this around each other forever."

He looked down at her for a moment, studying her face. "Like what?'

"Awkward. Uncomfortable. And you can't be short with me. I understand that you might need to act a certain way—especially with me—especially around your council. I understand that. But when we're among friends, I expect you to let me heal you just as I would them. You can suck in your ego and deal with it."

He scowled. "I'm not a child, Katara. Just because you can heal every little scrape doesn't mean you should. I promise you that if I ever suffer a life-threatening injury, you have my permission to heal me. I've survived these four years without you just fine."

"But if I'm here, why can't I—"

"Because you don't need to. You don't have to. Are you going to heal every little paper cut, too? Get over yourself, Katara. I don't need anyone to take care of me. Now, you're ruining the lovely day you had planned with our friends, so just drop it and leave me be."

As he stormed from the room, Katara had to squelch the urge to follow him. She wanted to finish their conversation and maybe hurl a few ice discs at his big royal head. He was so infuriating! And difficult! Him leaving her on the sidelines like some porcelain doll would not help any; neither would walking out on their conversations.

She found him in one of the courtyards with the rest of the group, pretending nothing had transpired. Ty Lee had joined them and was showing off one of her Kyoshi-inspired circus acts, and her face lit up when she saw Katara.

"Great! Now that everyone's here, I can show you my new favorite trick!"

Katara seated herself in the grass next to Toph, far from Zuko, and she refused to look at him. Sokka had already devoured half of the picnic laid out before them, and Reike was sitting a little outside the semicircle, eyeing Ty Lee warily.

"How ya' doin', Sweetness?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, ya, sure."

"Just leave it, Toph."

Toph just smiled. "Oh, these last few days are gonna be fun."

Ty Lee had moved from standing on her hands to hanging out of a tree when a rumbling broke her revere. She fell into the grass, laughing, as everyone else stood.

"I'd know that 'rawr' anywhere!" Toph shouted. "Twinkletoes is here!"

Sure enough, Appa flew over their heads that very moment and landed a few feet away, crushing some flowering bushes beneath him.

Katara held her breath and hung back as the group moved to greet the Avatar. She had not seen him for a long time now, and she hadn't heard from him since she'd written him, telling him she was marrying Zuko. She didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Zuko was watching her.

Still angry with him, she threw him a dirty look.

He scowled and made an "after you" gesture.

Arms folded tightly across her chest, she huffed and marched over to the sky bison's side. Aang was prying himself out of the enthusiastic acrobat's hold when he spotted Katara, Zuko close behind her.

"Katara!" he greeted with a huge grin.

"Hi, Aang."

He swept her up in a huge embrace, lifting her off the ground. In the past few years, the Airbender had shot up in statute; he was more than a foot taller than her now. His lanky build was the same though. Whenever she was around him, all she wanted to do was feed him. He always had brought out her motherly instincts.

She forced a smile on her face. "Look at you!" she said when he'd put her back down on the ground. "Is…is that hair on your face?"

The sixteen-year-old touched his stubbly jaw proudly. "Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I haven't stopped to camp for very long; I didn't have time to shave."

"Yeah, sure. Well, we'll show you to your room and you can get cleaned up." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And have a bath."

He just laughed. Then his mouth twisted into a sad smile and, looking down, he stepped away from her. The moment passed, however, and his smile returned as he greeted Zuko. "Zuko! Or do you prefer Fire Lord Zuko these days?"

They shook hands amiably. "Only if you insist on being called Avatar Aang."

"Nah, Aang's fine. Oh, watch out—"

Zuko stepped out of the way just in time to avoid Appa's wet tongue. The sky bison groaned sadly. The Firebender grimaced but reached to pat the animal's head once. "Hi, Appa," he said, feeling more than a little ridiculous for talking to an animal.

"So, are you two ready?"

Both Katara and Zuko looked at Aang for a moment.

"What?

"For your big day? For _the_ big day!"

A moment of silence passed before Katara answered, "Getting there. Would…would you like to be shown to your room?"

"Maybe later. I wanted to unsaddle Appa and get him and Momo something to eat. Is there room in the stables?"

"Of course. I made room for him in the main stable and had the hands stock up on…sky bison food. You could go now, if you'd like."

"Thanks, Zuko."

"Aang, you wouldn't believe all the toys Zuko has in his new training room. And the food—so much meat—"

"That's nice, Sokka, but you know I don't eat meat."

"Yeah, but there's plenty of non-meat and vegetarian-y foods, too."

"Great. I'm gonna take Appa to the stables, and then you can tell me all about it." He jumped into the saddle and took off with his two animal companions, leaving the rest of them in the gardens.

As soon as the Airbender was out of sight, Toph grinned, but somewhat dejectedly she said, "That wasn't nearly as awkward as I expected it to be."

Katara slapped her forehead.

With the arrival of the Avatar, things became more chaotic, and Katara saw even less of Zuko than she did before. Everyone seemed to need the Fire Lord and the Avatar for some political crisis or another. Zuko, she knew, could handle the pressure, but she was surprised to see how apt the sixteen-year-old had become with handling like issues. He adopted a totally mature persona—very un-Aang like—but he pulled it off. Of course, as soon as he was finished, he reverted to his old carefree, spontaneous self, and things seemed normal again.

That night, another big feast was thrown in the Avatar's honor, as well as to welcome more foreign dignitaries that had arrived. There was every kind of food imaginable, delicacies from all four nations. Servants refilled cup after cup of wine, and spirits were high for the most part.

Katara looked at Aang and could not help but feel a little guilty. Although they had broken things off more than two years ago—_she_ had broken things off—she could still see the boy's pained expression clear as day. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she had made the break quick and clean, to minimize damage and pain, and, as she knew he would, Aang had recovered and things were mostly normal. But the news of her marriage—especially to Zuko—couldn't have been easy to hear.

Her eyes traveled to Zuko. Her guilt didn't recede much. He was engaged in conversation with Uncle and a few other nobles, looking only mildly interested. She wondered if he even realized how often he scowled.

This arrangement wasn't fair, for either of them. He deserved to be happy. So did she, but at least she had some idea as to what this union would mean for her. She didn't think he really knew. He was just doing "good" for his country.

"How you holding up?"

At the sound of Reike's voice, Katara started. She hadn't noticed his approach. Sokka and Suki were with him.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

She shook her head. "It's fine. Are you all enjoying the party?"

Sokka smiled a little too widely, and she noticed the empty cup of wine in his hand. "You have the best parties, Katara. And the best food. It's really not fair."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"We're helping Reike avoid Ty Lee and her sisters. He dated one of them but can't remember which one."

"Oh. That's…nice."

"Yeah. It's harder than it looks, 'cause there's a lotta them. And they're fast."

"Ah, I see."

"How _are _you holding up, Katara?" Suki asked, her concern evident.

She managed a small smile. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just…starting to remember how difficult Zuko can be."

"Oh, go easy on him," the Fire Nation noble petitioned. "This wedding's put him in a foul mood; it'll pass once all the hullabaloo dies down."

"'Hullabaloo'?" Sokka looked skeptical. "And you think I'm drunk."

"Are you sure it's the wedding and not just the marriage in general?"

"Yes. If you can believe it, when your marriage was announced, he tried to nix the wedding altogether and asked if you two could have a private, civil ceremony. Both nations would hear nothing of it, but he tried…."

Katara stared up at him, her eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yes. He said it would make it an easier transition for you if you were permitted to jump into your new role as Fire Lady as quickly as possible, without having the additional stress of a wedding. They still wouldn't agree to it."

"Wow. I—I didn't know that."

"I know he can be a pain sometimes, and I know you've known him for some time now, but I think there's still a lot you don't know about Zuko."

Her eyes traveled across the room and stopped on her husband-to-be, who, she saw, was staring at her openly and unashamed. "I'm beginning to realize that," she said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed. The schedule the palace had her on was not conducive to a healthy sleeping pattern; it had been late when she'd finally been allowed to retreat to her room for the night, and the sun would be rising again before she knew it. Like the rest of the palace, it, too, was beautiful. A painting covered the space; there were mountains, tress, and flowers, and a red dragon wove himself in and out of clouds.

Three days. In three days, she would be marrying Zuko.

This was the last day she was allowed to see him before the wedding, but at this point, she didn't think a day or week or even a year really mattered much. At this point, she just wanted to be done with it.

Morning was still a while away, but she couldn't sleep. She crept out of bed and slipped into a dressing robe. One of her night attendants was outside her door, but she told her she was just going to the garden and wished to be alone. The woman sat back down, but her eyes followed Katara down the hall nervously.

The palace was still asleep; only the occasional guard on patrol roamed the halls, and they paid her little attention. By now, she was used to navigating the palace for the most part, but she still got turned around sometimes. The garden she found herself in was the last one Zuko had shown her; his favorite garden, she remembered. His mother's garden.

She was barefoot, but the cool grass beneath her feet was comforting and soft. She sat under a rather large tree, its branches stretching out over the pond in front of it, and she leaned against it. Torches lit the dark hallways of the sleeping palace, but the garden was dark; the half-moon provided only some natural light. But there was something about the moonlight, and the soft breeze rustling the leaves in the trees, and the damp grass that was soothing and calming. Breathing was much easier out here than it was in her room.

Her thoughts, she found, drifted toward Zuko's mother. This had been her place, she was sure, and she could see why. In a chaotic palace, this garden was a much-needed escape. Katara had only heard a little about the former Fire Lady, and Zuko had only mentioned her in passing these last few years. She knew he was still looking for her—Zuko wasn't exactly one to give up—but he'd never mentioned anything about his search.

Part of her hoped she was still alive—one of them should have a mother, after all—but another part of her questioned what kind of mother would just leave her children like she had.

She then found herself thinking of Zuko's remaining family members: Ozai and Azula. She knew Zuko had them locked up—Ozai in a high security prison and Azula in a private guarded hospital—but other than that, she knew little of their respective conditions.

She did not pity Zuko; pity would be the last thing he'd ever want from her. Her heart did ache for him, though. He had been through so much in so few years. The Spirits had not dealt him an easy hand. But he handled every problem he encountered in stride.

She didn't know how he did it.

And she didn't know if she'd be able to do it at his side.

She would marry him, yes, willingly. But she did not love him. And she honestly didn't know if she ever would.

A knock on her bedroom door startled Katara from sleep. After spending a few hours in the garden last night, she had wandered back to her room and was able to finally fall asleep. She frowned as she pushed her covers back and went to see who was disturbing her. It was barely light out and she had hoped for a bit more sleep. She had told Jien this.

But as she wrenched the door open, she was shocked to see Zuko standing there, already dressed for the day in casual pants and a tunic.

Immediately, she regretted not putting on her dressing robe; instead, she was standing there in a thin, short, revealing slip. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks as she struggled to control herself.

"Z-Zuko…what are you doing here?"

He seemed just as thrown and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I—I'm sorry. I woke you, didn't I?"

She lifted one shoulder. "It's all right. Did you need something?"

"I…I had just been thinking…I wanted to know if you might want to spend the day together. I know it's been busy around here, and today will be our last opportunity to spend any time together before the wedding. I thought it…might be a good idea."

"You mean…all day?"

"Yeah…I thought we could leave the palace, just take some time for ourselves. It can be overwhelming at times."

"Well, that's true." She looked up at him and studied his face. It was unreadable. "All right," she consented. "I think that would be…nice. May I get dressed?"

"Of course. Would you like to just meet me at the northern stables when you ready?"

"Sure, I—wait, stables? What, exactly, are we doing?"

She could have sworn she saw him smirk. "You'll see."

She watched him as he disappeared down the still-dark palace halls, and she bit her cheeks at the decidedly smug swing in his step. But he could be smug; she didn't care. She was just relieved at the prospect of getting out of the stifling walls of her new home.

In her wardrobe, she immediately bypassed all of the long dresses and anything that looked the least bit tight or hot. She settled on loose fitting cropped pants, a sleeveless top, and sandals. After she'd washed her face and cleaned her teeth, she decided her hair was beyond hope and quickly braided it as she left for the stables. It was a miracle she remembered where they were, but she found them easily enough and was greeted by a couple solemn-looking stable hands.

Zuko came out of one of the stalls, leading a large animal behind him. She recognized it as a komodo-rhino.

"Oh, no."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"I am _not_ riding that…that thing."

He sighed. "Come on, Katara."

"I—I don't know how to ride."

"It's really not that difficult," he said as he mounted the animal. He then held his hand down to her. "Besides, you'll be riding it with me."

"You mean I don't get my own?"

"I thought you didn't know how to ride."

"I—I don't, but—"

"Just…take my hand, Katara."

She stared up at him for a while longer before she did as he bade. He hoisted her up into the saddle and set her in front of him, his hands gripping the reigns on either side of her waist. He urged the komodo-rhino out of the stables. With a heel-kick to its side, the animal took off.

Katara gripped the saddle horn in front of her with a steely grip and she thought she heard Zuko laugh behind her. For being so fast, the animal's stride was surprisingly steady. Zuko handled it with ease, guiding the animal through the green lands that spread for miles behind the palace. The sun had already risen but the light was still soft and calm. She had seen a lot of the Fire Nation over the years during her travels, but growing up she had always pictured the land as more befitting of its name. She found it to be far more green and fertile than she had ever pictured it to be, and her previously held notions were still hard to shake at times.

After a few minutes, Katara could feel herself start to relax. She leaned against Zuko's chest and closed her eyes. The sunlight on her face was warm and the breeze, cool; both lulled her back to sleep. She woke just as Zuko slowed the animal's pace. They were in the foothills of lush, green mountains, and he stopped and dismounted at the bank of a river. He held his arms out to help her down before tying the komodo-rhino to a tree.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Just in the lands behind the palace. Technically, this is public property, but there isn't a town for miles and people don't come out here that often."

"Oh."

He removed a small sack from the saddlebag and held it up. "I brought breakfast." He laid a blanket down before unpacking the bag. They sat and he gave her bread and cheese and fruit and a flask of juice.

"I'm impressed," she admitted.

He smirked slightly. "What?"

"With your preparedness."

"Ah…I've surprised you."

"Yes…you keep doing that."

He shrugged. "I had lunch and dinner packed, as well…just in case."

"We'll be gone all day?"

He nodded. "That's the plan. Unless you want to go back—"

"No!" she practically shouted. "I mean, no, that's all right. I don't mind."

The corner of his mouth pulled suddenly but it quickly fell back in place.

"Why do you do that?" she surprised herself by asking.

He looked up at her, his brow furrowed. "Do what?"

"You…it's like you're about to smile but then…then it's like you stop yourself."

He frowned. "I…I do that?"

She nodded. "You do."

"I…I've never noticed."

"You do it a lot. I don't think I've seen you smile…in a long time."

He looked away, and neither of them said anything for a while. The silence wasn't completely uncomfortable; each just got lost in his or her thoughts. Katara lay down on the blanket, plucking at blades of grass above her head.

"What do they have you doing?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"With the wedding. I'm inspecting centerpieces and color choices and seating charts. Are you doing anything?"

"I…I haven't been asked to."

She laughed. She couldn't help herself. "They're not supposed to ask you. You tell them and they do whatever you say."

"Oh," he said.

She propped herself up on her elbows and bit her lip. "Do you just not care?"

"I…care. I mean, I've never put much thought into it before, but I do care."

"It's your wedding, too," she pointed out.

He thought about that for a moment. She was right, of course, but he'd never really thought of it that way. Finally, he said, "I picked out the food."

She looked up at him. "You did?"

He grimaced. "Well, not entirely. They showed me the menu a couple weeks ago—they had to order the meat and other ingredients in bulk—and they only had Fire Nation food on the list. I insisted dishes from every nation be served. It is, after all, a multicultural celebration."

"I…I didn't know that."

Zuko pulled out a small knife and began peeling the skin off a mango. Suddenly, he asked, "Are…are you happy?"

She started. "What?"

"I mean, have you been pleased with your arrangements? Do you like your ladies-in-waiting? Are the wedding arrangements…satisfying? I could always have something changed—"

"No," she insisted. "Everything's been fine. No, it's been more than fine, really. Jein and the other girls…they're wonderful. I'm not used to all the personal attention, but they've learned to adjust according to my needs. It's not as overwhelming as it was in the beginning. And as for the wedding…I don't know, maybe I wouldn't have chosen certain…aspects myself, but I know they'll be beautiful. There's no need to change anything now; there's too little time."

He nodded but his eyes remained on the blade and yellow fruit in his hands.

"Zuko…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why…why did you get so upset with me the other day…in the training room?"

He looked up at her, his brow furrowed. "I wasn't upset with you."

"Well, clearly you weren't pleased with me. All I was trying to do was help."

He sighed and his jaw clenched and unclenched. "I know," he said quietly.

She laid back down as she realized that was all he was going to say on the matter. She could see healthy communication was going to be a problem.

Katara closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she realized she'd fallen asleep and some time had passed. She sat up and spotted Zuko sitting a distance away. He was meditating. She got up and walked to the river. After she removed her sandals, she stepped into the water and her feet sank into the dark mud. She smiled. Mud always—without a doubt—reminded her of Toph. It also reminded her of instances in nature where elements worked together. Water and Earth created mud. Air and Water worked together to erode and renew the Earth. She looked over her shoulder, back at Zuko, and tried to think of when Water and Fire worked together. No instances came to mind. Water put out Fire or Fire consumed Water. She sighed. This arrangement was a mistake in more ways than one; even nature told her so.

Katara was standing in the middle of the river practicing her bending forms when Zuko approached the riverbank.

"Come on," he said. "Let's spar."

She looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sure we could both use the practice. Well, maybe just you. When's the last time you fought?"

"It's…been awhile," she admitted. Then she remembered she hadn't really gotten any real practice in since arriving in the Fire Nation.

She blinked and suddenly a fire disc was flying towards her head. Instinctively, she ducked and shot up a water wall. She could hear the hissing of steam as the fire and water met and with a flick of her wrists, she brought the water crashing down. "Zuko!" she shouted. "I wasn't ready."

He stared at her, a victorious gleam in his eyes. "When has an enemy ever asked if you were ready?"

She straightened. "I see. Well, if that's how you want to play…."

The sparring match began. The release felt good. Zuko was a good fighter so there was no need to hold back. She began to work up a sweat but it didn't bother her. At one point, she had Zuko pinned to a tree with some ice daggers and she had to laugh at the irony of it; even Zuko almost smiled, relaying he saw the irony, too. But he quickly broke free and she was back on the defense. She barely missed getting hit by a fire stream, but the heat sent her flying into the river. The cold shocked her system and she broke through the surface gasping for air. Zuko was already knee-deep in water, a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Katara! Are you alright?"

She pushed her wet hair out of her face, perturbed. "I'm fine," she said.

"Katara—"

She sighed. "I said I'm fine, Zuko." With a swipe of her hand, she tugged at the current of the water and Zuko's feet went out from underneath him; he went sprawling into the water.

She began to laugh at his expression, a mix of shock and outrage. He quickly stood, trying to regain his composure, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Real nice, Katara," he grumbled as he climbed out of the river.

"Oh, lighten up," she said. "Just having a little fun."

He stood looking down at her and he shook water from his hair and began to wring his clothes out. Her laughter started anew as he removed his boots and poured a stream of water out. The look on his face told her he was not amused.

Finally, she stood and made her way out of the water. "It's just a little water."

"Easy for you to say, Waterbender. I do not enjoy being wet."

She smirked. "Well then…good thing you don't have to be."

She dried them both simultaneously, pulling the water from their hair and clothes and from the depths of his other boot, depositing it all back into the river.

He looked up at her and she hoped he could see the triumph she was feeling. He merely nodded in gratitude.

"What was it you were saying?" she probed.

"Never mind."

She smiled.

They made their way back to the picnic blanket and Zuko removed a piece of fruit to feed to the rhino-rhino. The beast ate greedily before returning to its nap. Zuko pat its neck affectionately before returning and sitting beside her.

"Is it hard to ride?" she asked.

"No. I could teach you, if you'd like."

She shook her head quickly. "No, that's alright."

"They're intimidating at first, but it's much better than a palanquin."

"I'd much rather walk, anyway." She picked up one of the scrolls he had packed and was pleased to see a Waterbending scroll amongst political mandates and proposals. "Will anyone be looking for us?" she asked suddenly.

"I told Uncle of my plans, and I'm sure he will inform your family."

She hadn't even thought of telling anyone she was leaving. She had just gotten up and left with him. As long as Uncle knew where they were, she supposed it was all right, but she wondered how often Zuko could simply pick up and leave without informing someone or even asking permission. She knew he more or less reported to some of his council members, but he was still the Fire Lord. Ultimately, he could do as he pleased…right?

"Are you allowed to leave the palace whenever you wish?"

He looked up at her. "Yes."

"You don't have to tell anyone you're leaving…or ask permission?"

He snorted. "No, I don't. If I decide to leave the palace unescorted, usually I inform someone—usually the captain of the guard—but I don't have to. I certainly don't ask for anyone's permission."

"And if you wish to leave the Fire Nation?"

He paused. "That's a little more complicated. It's not so much that I need permission, but I do need to leave the Fire Nation in a state where it'd be okay should something happen either in my absence or should something happen to me. It's about preparation. It's a lot harder to just pick up and leave the nation than it is for me to just walk out of the palace."

She nodded. "And me?"

He frowned. "What about you?"

"Will I just be able to leave the palace?

He paused again and sighed.

She sighed, too. "Is that a 'no'?"

"No, it's not…but it won't be as simple as walking out for you. The Fire Nation still has some archaic traditions regarding women…especially women of nobility. Common women are free to roam the streets unescorted and for the most part they go about their business unbothered, but there are different expectations for noble women. They're expected to be escorted and to only venture into certain parts of the city."

"So if I wanted to leave the palace, I'd have to be escorted? By whom?"

"Well, traditionally, your husband. So I guess by me. But palace guards could escort you, as well."

She nodded, acknowledging his answer, but she didn't say anything in response. She figured she'd be under heavy supervision, but not to this extent, not to the extent where she feared suffocation.

"And if I wanted to leave the Fire Nation? After I've given birth to a male heir, of course."

Her flippant tone threw him off for a moment, but finally he said coolly, "The Fire Lady isn't allowed to leave the Fire Nation without the Fire Lord, the exception being a national state of emergency."

"Did you set these rules?"

"No, I didn't."

She was trying, and failing, to control her emotions, but she managed to ask in a quiet voice, "Could you change them?"

He studied her face for a moment, his expression softening. Then he reached over and took her clenched fist into his hand, pressing his thumb into her palm, forcing her to relax. "I can't," he said quietly, "but maybe together_ we _can. I promise you to try."

She swallowed and nodded. It was a start, at least. "Zuko, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Honestly…do you think I'm the…right choice?"

He studied her face silently for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just…I'm totally wrong for this. First of all, I'm Water Tribe, I'm a _Waterbender_. I'm not of noble birth, I know nothing of Fire Nation culture or tradition…."

"There's more to it than that—"

"And I hated the Fire Nation. For _so_ long, I _hated_ the Fire Nation. I hated everything and…everyone associated with it." She looked at him, her expression pained but sincere. "I hated you," she whispered. "And the anger and bitterness and hatred that I clung to nearly consumed me. I just don't think I'm really the best choice. Don't get me wrong, I'm not backing out or anything, but you need the best for your country. I just…I worry…."

She looked up at Zuko and could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What?"

"Katara," he interrupted. "I'm not quite sure how the council picked you. I'm not sure how the decision was made, what they took into consideration, what their criterion was. But do you know how I know you are the best choice?"

She held her breath. "How?"

"Because here we are, days before you're to be married to a man you do not love and who—you said so yourself—you used to hate, but instead of worrying about yourself, instead of wallowing in self pity, your concern is for the Fire Nation, a nation you hated, a nation that is not your own. You want the best for it before you have any duty to it. That's how I know you are the best choice."

"But…am I the best choice for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…I know we get along now, I know we're friends now, but we weren't always. Will…will you be happy with me?"

He frowned and after a minute said, "I…I think so. I can't see myself being unhappy with you."

She bit her lip. "Okay, just…just one more question, if that's alright."

He nodded.

"Why…why didn't you marry Mai?"

He looked up at her sharply, his eyes guarded and hard. He was very silent, and he clenched his jaw in a way that relayed he would not be answering her. But, to her surprise, he swallowed and said, "You'll hate me even more when I tell you."

She held her breath. "I don't hate you, Zuko."

"You will." He sighed. "I didn't—I decided not to marry Mai because…I didn't love her."

Her eyes grew wide. "But you don't love me!" she blurted before she could stop herself.

He couldn't meet her gaze. "This is where that 'hate' will come in. I decided since I didn't love Mai, an arranged political marriage would be the best and…easiest solution. I thought—through marriage—I could do something good by uniting two peoples. My life—my _personal_ life—has always been like…sacrificial pai-sho tiles: unimportant, yet still vital to the game. My political life is what people care about. So marriage to a foreign noble woman…it would have been just another aspect of the game. I didn't care…until I found out you had been chosen." He looked up at her, his eyes revealing his earnest. "I would never have allowed you to get dragged into this had I known. My personal life may mean nothing, but yours…yours does. But by the time I found out, it was done. There was nothing I could do without causing…an international incident."

She hesitated, still trying to process this news. "Does…it matter to you that it's me?"

"You matter to me, Katara," he stated simply. "It's just…I didn't want you to be a pawn, too. They—my council—compiled a list of names of eligible young women and you…you were on it, and with your involvement in the war and everything, they picked you."

She nodded silently.

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Would it be too bold of me to say that, selfishly, I'm glad they chose you."

Her eyes snapped up, searching his face questioningly. "Why?"

"I know you. And I trust you. I wouldn't want to rule beside a woman I did not know and trust, let alone sleep beside one."

She felt color rise in her cheeks, but she nodded in understanding.

"Now can I ask you something?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Why didn't you marry Aang?"

"W-what?"

He repeated his question.

"Aang and I…we broke up years ago," she said as way of explanation.

"I know, but why?"

She sighed. She had been dreading this conversation, but it was inevitable. Finally, she said, "I didn't want to get married."

"What?" He sounded incredulous.

"Although I was with Aang—we were dating, and I liked him—I didn't want to marry him, or anyone else for that matter."

"At all?"

She shook her head. "At least not for a while."

He paused, his brow furrowed. "Can I ask why?"

She was quiet a moment before she answered. "I've never been on my own," she said.

"I…I'm not sure I follow."

"Growing up, I had my parents, my grandmother, Sokka…and then there was the war, and I lived with my friends…and then after the war, I was back with Sokka and my father and I had…Aang." She sighed. "And I know everyone joked that I was the mom of the group, but, really, I was. And in retrospect that wasn't fair. I mean, I always knew I'd have to get married and have children—it's something I wanted for myself, don't get me wrong—but I thought I'd be able to do it in my own time."

"And Aang…?"

She smiled sadly. "Aang probably would have married me when we were still children. I don't think he understood what it would mean—what it would _really_ mean—especially for me. Men…you don't lose your freedom in the way a woman does when you marry; it's more severe for us. He just…he didn't understand. He was eager to jump right in and I…wasn't."

She squirmed, a bit uncomfortable. "I mean, that was the main reason, at least."

He nodded, noting to himself that "main reason" meant that there were others, as well, but he did not push it. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I thought we agreed—"

"Not for that. I'm sorry that you wanted a few years of independence and here you are, marrying me."

A corner of her mouth twisted. "Quite ironic."

"I guess it is. Can I tell you something amusing?"

"What?"

"You know one of the other women on that list."

"I do? Who was it?"

A corner of his mouth turned up. "Toph."

Katara started. "_Toph? _As in…_Toph?_"

He nodded.

Katara burst into laughter. "Spirits help the man that thought to put her name down if she finds out."

"Obviously he hadn't done his research," he said bluntly, and though the thought of marrying Toph scared him half to death, he saw the humor in the situation as well.

"Katara?" he asked after a while.

"Yes?"

He hesitated a moment before echoing her question, "Will you be happy with me?"

She looked at him, her heart aching but hopeful. She answered honestly, "I can't see myself being unhappy with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**Ok, I know, I'm terrible, I'm sooooo sorry! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I haven't forgotten, I'm just super busy. But I know you don't want excuses. I'll try to get the rest of this story out ASAP. **

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day together. They talked, about themselves, about the future. Katara noticed they spoke of what they wanted as individuals for their future, but not of what they wanted as a couple, for their life together. She attributed this to the fact that neither of them had planned for a life together.<p>

Much of the afternoon was also spent in silence, but for this, she was grateful. It was so nice to get away from the palace and the wedding planning and even her family. The peace was much appreciated.

But as the sun began to set, Zuko began to pack up and, reluctantly, she helped him.

"Do we have to go back?" she asked, only half joking.

"I don't think anyone would appreciate it if we simply disappeared."

"No, I don't think they would," she conceded.

They rode back to the palace in silence. Stable hands greeted them and helped her dismount. Zuko was quickly informed that dinner would soon be served, and they parted ways to clean and dress for dinner. Katara was grateful for a few moments on her own; it let her think and begin to process the day. She realized she was still trying to process everything, not only the day she had with Zuko, but her entire situation. It was still a bit incomprehensible at times. But today had made her feel better about it somehow. Today, she had been able to see Zuko as her good friend and not as her distant betrothed.

Jien and the other women were waiting for her in her room when she arrived. They had lain out a dress for her to wear to dinner already. Much to her surprise, though, they did not question her absence or ask where she had been. Jien just asked, with a soft smile, "How was your day, my lady?" To which Katara replied simply, "It was nice, thank you." They helped her dress in silence, but it was not uncomfortable. She did not sense any judgment or disdain or disapproval from them at all, and she breathed a sigh of relief she had not realized she'd been holding.

Dinner was being served in one of the smaller dining rooms tonight—smaller being a relative term, of course—and it would just be her and her family and Zuko and Uncle. Since her family's arrival, everyone had gotten along rather well. Sokka was doing a good job of restraining himself. Her father was getting along well with Uncle and some of Zuko's council members. Even Gran and Master Pakku seemed to be enjoying themselves. When she was dressed, Katara, escorted by Jien, crossed the palace to the dining room. The men in the room stood respectfully as she entered, and she barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She was the last to arrive, and she saw Sokka giving her the stink eye for being late. Zuko pulled her chair out for her, and after he sat down, dishes began making their way around the table.

"So," Toph drew out, the first at the table to speak. "Where'd you two sneak off to today?"

In that moment, you could have heard a pin hit the polished marble floor. Katara heard the inflection in the question, and she could feel her face growing hot.

Zuko, however, remained unaffected. "I showed Katara some of the grasslands beyond the palace," he stated simply.

"And it took all day?" she asked disbelievingly.

"It did."

"Did you even do anything exciting?"

"Like what?"

"Like fight?"

"I'm going to teach Katara how to ride komodo-rhinos."

"That doesn't sound fun at all!"

"You are not!"

Toph and Katara had spoken together. Her objection was the first thing she'd said since entering the dining room, and it drew everyone's attention. She, however, focused on Zuko, though she could feel her face growing hot for a second time.

"'Are not' what?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I told you I have no interest in learning to ride. My feet are perfectly fine."

"And I told you I think, once you learn, you'll enjoy it."

Katara's mouth snapped shut. She didn't want to argue with him about this, not in front of everyone else. Not when Toph's lips were curled up like that or Sokka was looking for any excuse to hit Zuko. She sipped her wine before offering, "Well, if that's what you think…." Then, turning her attention away from Zuko, she asked, "Gran, I heard you went to the palace spa today? Did you enjoy yourself?"

And just like that, everyone's attention slipped elsewhere as conversations erupted all across the table. Every few minutes, she could feel Zuko's gaze on her, but she just ignored him.

After dessert had been served and the dishes cleared, Iroh cleared his throat and stood. Katara braced herself for another embarrassing toast. But he surprised her by saying, "I believe it is time for one of the last pre-wedding traditions."

Katara frowned. She had no idea what he was talking about. No one who was not Fire Nation seemed to know, either.

Iroh smiled. "I see I need to explain. In the Fire Nation, it is tradition that two nights before the wedding, the groom escorts his soon-to-be bride to her room and they are given a few moments to say their goodbyes, as, to preserve all pure premarital intentions, they are not permitted to see one another again until the wedding ceremony."

Toph scowled. "That's sounds kinda lame."

"I am not finished, my dear. The groom is then 'kidnapped', for lack of a better work, by his male friends and family so they can celebrate his last days as an unmarried man, and the bride's friends and family sneak into her bridal suite and, um, do something similar."

Gran touched Iroh's arm and patted it lightly. "No need to explain any further; I believe I know what you're saying."

All of the older adults nodded as if they, too, knew what to what Iroh was referring, but the young adults were still relatively clueless. Except for Reike. He smiled broadly and excitedly. "I didn't think the royal family partook in this tradition."

"We partake in all Fire Nation traditions."

Katara was still confused. She remembered Zuko telling her they wouldn't be allowed to see each other a day or two before the wedding, but what was this about kidnapping and celebrating? So far, all Fire Nation traditions were rigid and, well, boring. This didn't seem to fit. She looked at Zuko for some sort of hint, but he seemed to be occupied by looking at anyone and anything but her.

"Well, my boy!" Iroh exclaimed, looking at Zuko. "Get up and escort your bride-to-be to her rooms so the night can begin!"

Begrudgingly, Zuko stood and crossed the room to help Katara out of her chair. He then none too gently took her arm and escorted her from the room.

"What was that all about?" she asked as soon as the dining room door closed behind them. When he wouldn't answer her or look at her, she asked again.

"Please, Katara, just this once, I'm begging you. Please don't make me tell you. Please let you're grandmother tell you." Even as he said it, he winced, and he still wouldn't look at her.

Katara was taken aback by his insistence, but she acquiesced, pulling her arm from his grip. "Fine."

They crossed the rest of the palace in silence, neither of them looking at each other. But the closed they came to her rooms, the more her anxiety grew. They were only that much closer to the wedding, to becoming man and wife.

They finally stopped outside her suites' door, and she turned to face him awkwardly.

He shifted, clearly uncomfortable. "So…I guess…."

"We won't be seeing each other for a few days, then," she offered.

"Yeah…." He cleared his throat. After taking a deep breath, he said, "Katara, I know we agreed not to do this anymore, but I'm going to: thank you. Thank you, Katara. I mean it."

"I know."

Suddenly, he took a step toward her, so they were nearly chest-to-chest.

She looked up at him, unsure of his intentions.

His eyes were roaming her face, and slowly he reached for her hand. His other hand rose to rest on her shoulder.

"Zuko…."

He swallowed. "I just…I want you to know that…I'm going to take care of you, Katara."

She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but she said, "I know you will, Zuko."

He hesitated for just a moment before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Katara stiffened at his touch. She didn't push him away, but her only response was closing her eyes; she didn't kiss him back. This was the first time Zuko had kissed her, _really_ kissed her. Every other kiss they'd shared had been formal or for ritualistic purposes.

His kiss was gentle, and he didn't push her. And it was short. He pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly.

"Sleep well," he told her quietly. "And I'll see you in a few days."

She smiled softly, though it was a bit forced. "You, too, Zuko," she replied before retreating into her room. She leaned against the door after she closed it and sighed, willing away the tears that began to sting the back of her eyes. She didn't want to cry; she really didn't. She wasn't sad, or even angry about her situation, not anymore. Zuko was a good man, and an even better friend. He would make a good husband and, someday, a good father; she knew that. But she still couldn't picture him as _her_ husband, or the father of _her_ children. She struggled to form an image in her head, of the two of them as a happy couple, maybe even in love, with a fair-skinned, blue-eyed child in her arms, but the more she struggled, the more that image slipped away from her.

_See you in a few days_, he'd said. In just a few days, she'd be Zuko's wife, and he, her husband.

One tear escaped, and she wiped at it furiously. She hated crying, and she wouldn't do it again, she promised herself. She stood up straight and went to wash her face. She was about to become Fire Lady; it was time she started acting the part.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's shorter than usual, but it's better than nothing, right? (I hope you think so!) I'm working on getting the next chapter finished soon, by the end of this month hopefully. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been awhile, I know. Not as much as I'd like to give you but hope you agree with me: a short update's better than no update!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever.**

* * *

><p>"You <em>kissed <em>her? Ugh, you kissed your betrothed; imagine that. How did that go?" Reike took another swig of saké.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Better than I'd anticipated, actually. She didn't slap me."

The two of them were sitting on one of the cushioned pallets in Uncle's apartment in the city. After the formal "kidnapping" ceremony had taken place—which meant Iroh and Reike and even Sokka and Aang had sneaked into his royal bedchambers, awoken him, dragged him from bed and down the quiet streets of the Fire Nation, drinking fire whisky and other strong liquors Zuko wasn't really in the mood for—they were joined by Hakoda and Pakku and some others from both the Water Tribe council and his own council. Most of them were young men, maybe only a few years older than himself; Aang was easily the youngest in the room. The rest of the party was spread around the apartment. Some were even on the balcony that overlooked the marketplace. Although they were still holding up Fire Nation tradition, some adjustments had to be made; normally, the groom's party celebrated in town at a local establishment, but for safety reasons, this was not possible. Accordingly, royal guards and a section of Firebenders surrounded the apartment. Iroh relayed that the captain of the royal guard nearly had a heart attack when he had been informed of tonight's plans; not only would the Fire Lord be out and exposed, but so would a whole contingent of Fire Nation and Water Tribe dignitaries. He had put his foot down on celebrating in a location that was unsecure, thus, the party was to be thrown in Iroh's private apartments.

Everyone was drinking and laughing, even Zuko's soon-to-be father-in-law. Everyone but Zuko.

"I really don't see why you think it's a big deal. You'll be married soon. You'll be expected to do more than kiss."

Zuko frowned. Reike was one of his closest friends, if not the closest, but some things he still preferred to keep private. His sex life was one of those things. "It's just…it's different with Katara. I respect her. She's a friend. I've never viewed her…in that way before."

"In what way?"

Reike just wanted to hear him say it. "In a romantic way. Or sexual way."

This, of course, was untrue. When Zuko first met Katara, he'd been sixteen, and her pretty blue eyes and exotic features hadn't escaped his notice. And as the years passed, that fourteen-year-old girl with pretty eyes had grown into an attractive, fiery young woman, developing soft curves and breasts. And he was a male with eyes. But he didn't want Reike getting any ideas. His attraction to Katara had always been innocent—relatively, anyway—and he never intended to act upon it.

Reike was not stupid, though. He had eyes, too. "Right."

Zuko frowned into his untouched cup of fire whisky. He wasn't really in the mood to celebrate, let alone "celebrate his last days as an unmarried man." It was a ridiculous tradition, anyway, especially for him to partake in. It was rooted in the idea that a man could spend his last day "unmarried" passing time drunk in brothels and whorehouses before he was tied down to one woman by marriage. The way he viewed it, although he hadn't been betrothed to Katara for very long, his commitment to her began the day that contract was drawn. And even if his sentiments were different, it would not be proper for him, as Fire Lord, to visit a brothel. He was constantly trying to prove to his people that he was a different kind of leader; visiting one of those places of business would only manage to do the opposite.

He had no desire to sleep with those kinds of women, anyway, not when he—

He caught himself before he finished that thought. He'd been thinking, _not when I have a woman like Katara at home_. He shook that line of thought from his head, for he did not have Katara at home. Well, technically he did; she was back as his palace. But just because they are to be married doesn't mean she'll really want anything to do with him, let alone will she be willingly waiting for him to come home and share her bed.

He wondered if she would even want to share her bed after they married. The thought that she won't want to had crossed his mind a few times. Not that he would blame her. Aang was the only person he knew of that Katara had dated, and he couldn't imagine her being intimate with very many more, if any at all. He wouldn't ask her, of course. He could only imagine the watery weapons she'd send his way if he did.

Taking a deep breath, he finished his whisky with one swallow.

No, he didn't feel like celebrating. He didn't feel like celebrating anything at all.

* * *

><p>Katara had let her ladies-in-waiting help her undress before dismissing them for the night. Just as she slipped on one of her thin nightdresses, the door to her bedroom burst open, giving her only a few short moments to scramble for her robe.<p>

Her gran strode into the room with a big smile on her face, followed closely by Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, and even Ma Lin and Jien. Jien looked a bit uncomfortable as Ma Lin pulled her into the room by her wrist, but she adapted her formal façade and bowed to Katara when she entered. Ma Lin and Lien were both carrying large ceramic jugs.

"Gran! Wha…what are you doing here?"

"You knew we were coming, dear. It's a much smaller party, and the median age is probably greater than it normally is, but it will do."

"What are you taking about?"

"This is your pre-wedding celebration."

"I still don't—"

"It's where you and your friends go out and get drunk and talk about sex and celebrate your last days as a single, independent woman!" Toph said. At the silent response she received, she said, "What? What's the point of beating around the bush?"

Suki rolled her eyes and Gran-Gran pretended not to hear the Earthbender's outburst, but when Katara let them into her room, that's exactly what they did. The women all sat in Katara's lounge. The ceramic jugs, she discovered, contained wine and another Fire Nation alcohol that burned Katara's throat and made her dizzy, but she found herself drinking more than she could tolerate as her grandmother talked about sex and "pleasing" her future husband. She and Ma Lin sat her down as if they were schoolteachers and she was their student, giving her a very formal lesson, but Katara was overcome with embarrassment, especially when Toph would burst out laughing or Suki would giggle or Jien would make a quiet suggestion that made all the other women look at her and smile. Katara took another swig from the jug, and she blacked out before she could hear any more of her grandmother's advice.

* * *

><p>Both the Fore Lord and his intended woke the next morning with killer headaches, and Katara became sick several times before she could get dressed and join everyone else for breakfast.<p>

Because Katara and Zuko were not permitted to see each other this day, her family was dining in the main dining room and Zuko would be dining with his uncle and Reike, probably, in another dining room. For this, Katara was grateful, for she was sure she would not be able to look him in the eye with all of her grandmother's "advice" running through her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Managed to grind out another short update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever.**

* * *

><p>Katara had thought this Fire Nation tradition that kept her from seeing Zuko would mean she could spend the next day or two relaxing with her family.<p>

She couldn't have been more wrong.

The minute breakfast was finished she was swept from the dining room—away from her family—and ushered into the last dress fitting. The women that surrounded her fussed about how they should have measured her before she ate for surely now her stomach was full and bloated and the dress' fit would be all wrong. Katara was going to mention she was unable to stomach any food this morning and therefore had not eaten anything for breakfast—if anything the dress would be too tight—but she didn't have the energy. If there were any fit issues the day of the wedding, someone would fix it. These ladies wouldn't let her marry in any state other than perfect.

After the dress fitting, she was run through a rehearsal of the wedding day. It wasn't a real rehearsal though; people just told her what would happen and she gathered they'd tell her what to do the day of anyway.

The rest of her day was spent in the palace spa—she, however, decided that the name "spa" was a farce, for they surely were the palace's torture champers. The work that had been done on her for the wedding announcement when she'd first arrived was nothing compared to what they did well into the night. Katara missed both lunch and dinner with her family as women scrubbed her skin and her hair, massaging different oils and lotions all over her. They scrapped nearly all the skin off her feet and hands trying to remove the calluses. At one point they wrapped her in a giant heated cloth and left her strapped to a table while they all ate a leisurely. The only thing she was permitted to eat or drink was a tea she was told would "cleanse" her; she had thought they meant it in a spiritual sense, as in it would cleanse her spirit, not that it would literally cleanse her internals. She was released shortly before midnight but spent the rest of the night sick in the bathroom.

The next morning she rinsed off quickly, sure she would be forced to bathe again because she could never do a good enough job on her own. Although she was now completely empty, she felt sicker than ever.

Today was her wedding day.

Per Fire Nation tradition, she and Zuko would be married at noon, when the sun was at its highest. In the Water Tribe, a couple wasn't truly married until the moon was at its highest, but she didn't think they'd be observing this tradition.

As if on cue, the minute she stepped out of the bathroom, women barged into her room carrying boxes and cloth she could only assume was her dress. They laid the dress on her bed and the boxes of jewelry and shoes on her dressers and vanity. They immediately shoved her back into the bathroom, forced her into the tub, and scrubbed every inch of her body. Then they pulled her out, dried her and her hair, and sat her in a chair. While some women attacked her hair, others started to work on her face, complaining about the dark circles under her eyes. She didn't say anything in reply, but when her hair and makeup looked finished, she pushed them away and stood. Holding her head up high and trying to make her voice sound as regal and authoritative as possible, she said, "Thank you all for your work and help on this…wonderful day, but now I must ask you to leave. There are…certain Water Tribe traditions I would like to uphold before the ceremony that I cannot do in your presence. Please respect my request. I will be ready when the time comes, but for now, I need to be alone."

Her mini-speech worked. The woman all bowed respectfully, finished up whatever they were doing, and left.

Jien, the last one to leave, stopped at the door on her way out. "My lady…are you sure you do not need me?"

Katara smiled at the caring woman. "I am sure. But thank you, Jien."

Jien smiled and bowed before closing the door behind her.

Finally alone, Katara sighed. And that's when it all hit her. She was getting married today.

Breathing became difficult and the room began to spin. She had to sit down. Suddenly, regretted dismissing the servants. She was now all alone on the morning of her wedding. How had she expected to finish getting ready by herself? She hadn't been lying when she'd said there were certain Water Tribe traditions she wanted to observe, but there was one tradition that would be impossible: that her mother help her get ready. Katara's eyes began to sting as she reached for her mother's necklace. She missed her every day, but today was going to be especially hard, she could tell already.

Her dress was lain out on her bed. It was beautiful. Truly, it was. It was a deep red silk, richly dyed, embroidered with an elaborate golden phoenix rising elegantly from the hem, and chrysanthemums and peonies were scattered across the long sleeves and shoulders. She fingered it carefully. As beautiful as it was, she had always expected to wear blue on her wedding day.

Golden slippers with curled toes sat on a crushed velvet pillow beside the gown, and a matching one held the crown jewels she was supposed to wear. The gold and gems sparkled and shone in the daylight streaming in through the windows. A thick, gold chain, nearly as thick as her wrist and braided like a thick vine, held a ruby the size of a child's fist. A mound of gold bangles sat for her choosing, every design and engraving imaginable present in the pile of gold. There were ruby earrings that matched the necklace, too. It was all beautiful.

And far too much.

There was a knock on her door, and she nearly cried out in relief, frankly not caring who it was. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, and Kanna strode in, followed closely by her son.

"Gran," she sighed, crossing the room to hug and greet them both.

Kanna grabbed her firmly by the elbows. "And why are you not dressed, hm? It is your wedding day, is it not?"

"It is—"

"Come here, child. I have something for you."

Katara looked at her father questioningly, but he just shrugged.

Kanna stood by Katara's bed and ran her wrinkled hand over her wedding dress. "A fine piece. Not Water Tribe, surely, but…." Her set mouth revealed her approval. She motioned for her son to bring the trunk he was carrying over to her. "Now…."

"What is this?" Katara questioned.

Kanna snapped the trunk open. "This," she said, digging into it, "is your mother's wedding trunk."

The younger woman gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Her wedding…I—I didn't know…."

"I was saving it for you," Hakoda stated quietly. He was staring at the trunk, his hands running over the brass locks reverently.

"It used to be that a woman moved into her husband's house with just one trunk of possessions. Times have changed, and women are permitted far more than one trunk, but the tradition has stuck. This," she said, pulling out a length of powder-blue wool material, "was her wedding dress."

"Oh my…." Katara reached for it with cautious hands. The material was stiff from age and disuse, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Your mother's mother and I made it for her. We had to import the wool from the Earth Kingdom, and we spent two weeks dying it." She ran her fingers over the dress. "It still didn't come out the color we wanted, but we'd had to settle. Besides, she made the dress beautiful, not the other way around."

"She was beautiful," Hakoda agreed quietly.

"Just as you will be."

"Oh, Gran."

Kanna was elbow-deep in the trunk once more. She pulled out handfuls of objects. "These are silver," she said, handing her a few bangles, "but the shouldn't clash too terribly with your gold jewelry. Ah, here they are!"

Katara peeked at what Kanna was cradling in her browned hands.

"These…were my grandmother's," she said, carefully handing Katara a palm-full of pearls. "My grandfather spent some time in the Earth Kingdom and came across these in their warmer waters. Women in our family have worn them on their wedding day for four generations. Today, five. I want you to have them, and pass them to your daughter. She may be Fire Nation royalty, but she'll be half Water Tribe. Always remind her of that."

Katara's gaze became blurry with tears. "Gran—"

Kanna held up her hands. "No. No crying. This is a happy day. Now…let us get ready."

"Us?"

"Yes, 'us'. Of course. We will do it as if we were still back home. As per tradition. Did you expect anything different?"

She couldn't answer.

The older woman turned and shooed Hakoda from the room. He looked over his mother's head and sought his daughter's eyes, his own still filled with guilt and a faulted angst. He reached for her, and Katara wrapped her arms around him, as she had always done. They held each other silently; no words were needed.

"I love you, Katara," he told her quietly.

"I love you, too, Dad."

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and gave her a final squeeze before dismissing himself.

Kanna led Katara to the vanity and sat her in front of the mirror. She started to brush her hair slowly, taking great care in her steady, methodical strokes. "You are so beautiful, my granddaughter."

Katara caught the older woman's eyes in the mirror. "Gran-Gran, I know I'm not supposed to cry, but—"

"I know, child. I know. Please believe me when I say this is not how I ever pictured your wedding day, for I have been envisioning it for as long as you have, I am sure. You mother is not here with us; we are not in the South Pole, but the Fire Nation, of all places; and you are not marrying a nice Water Tribe warrior. I know, child. But take heart, my sweet granddaughter. The spirits will bless you in your obedience and sacrifice; know that they will."

Katara's eyes were stinging terribly. "But Gran—"

"I had a dream last night, and I pray it was a vision from the spirits. You are happy with your husband, and the two of you will share a love unlike any this world has ever seen. And you give me beautiful grandchildren." Kanna sniffed and wiped at her own tears. "I have faith in this vision."

"I hope you're right," Katara said with a shaky breath.

"Of course I'm right. I am your grandmother." She kissed the back of her head. "I love you, Katara, and I'm so proud of the woman you have become."

"I love you, too, Gran-Gran."

Kanna squeezed her shoulder. "I suppose we should get you ready then, hm?"

Katara laughed breathlessly and wiped at her face. "I suppose."

Together, they got her ready for her wedding. Kanna did Katara's hair and respected her decision not to take off some of the makeup. She helped her carefully step into the dress and tied the sash around her waist as Katara did the buttons that rose to the collar. She helped her slip on the bangles and put on the heavy earrings and necklace, tucking her mother's necklace beneath the collar of her dress. After slipping on the gold shoes, she stood and crossed the room to look into the full-length mirror.

The sight took her breath away.

She looked like a Fire Lady. Truly, she did. She looked regal and rich and powerful.

The thing that saddened her, however, was that she did not think she looked like Katara, at least not the Katara she thought she was.

_But I'm not that girl anymore, am I?_

"Beautiful," Kanna crooned. "Absolutely beautiful. It's almost time, now. You ready?"

Katara fisted her hands at her sides and looked down at her grandmother. "I…I'm scared, Gran. I-I don't…. Oh, Spirits, I'm so scared. I'm going to be sick."

Kanna took her hand and led her to one of the lounges. Moving was hard as the intricate dress was heavy, but the world stopped spinning so as she sat down.

"Gran, I can't get married. I'm not ready."

"Most Water Tribe girls are married by sixteen. You know that."

"Yes, but…I'm not ready. And I'm not ready to be Fire Lady. And I'm not ready to be married to…to Zuko. I—I can't—"

"I know it's scary, dear, but you are strong."

"No, Gran, you don't understand. I don't _love _him. Am I…? Will he expect—" She broke off, unable to complete her thought.

Kanna's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh, dear. Katara, you must remember that the Fire Lord is first and foremost your friend, and he has been for some time now. Do not worry about such things. If he does expect anything of you, trust him to be kind and understanding; that's all you can do."

Katara looked stricken. "That—that's all you have to say? 'If'? 'Trust him'? He's a man, Gran—"

"And you are a woman now, Katara," she stated simply.

Folding her arms across her chest petulantly, she huffed, and her face grew red.

A knock on the door prevented any further discussion. Kai, Sun, Qi Na, and Aeza entered gracefully, clothed in fine red silks, and a few armed guards in their dress uniforms stood behind them.

"It is time, Lady Katara. We will escort you to the coronation temple."

"What about Gran? And my family—"

"We are walking over together and will meet you there."

"No—"

"As per tradition." She placed a hand on her granddaughter's cheek. "Do not worry, child."

Katara could only sit there complacently as she watched her grandmother shuffle out of the room. Jien and the others touched up her makeup and showered her with words of her beauty and grace.

All she wanted to do was cry.

Finally, they made their way down the halls of the palace. The soldiers walked on every side of them, forming a barrier, and the women were holding the hem of her dress, helping with the heavy burden. Their walk was slow, but Katara thought it would never end. They were supposed to walk to the main doors of the palace where a palanquin would pick her up and parade her through the streets on the way to the coronation temple. She was to travel, alone, as citizens showered her with flower petals and grains of rice for good luck.

She hated the idea of being alone—she was still dreaming of being awakened from this nightmare—and she hated the thought of being fussed over.

So she was getting married. Did it have to be the whole world's business?

She knew how ridiculous that sounded. She wasn't just getting married, and she knew it. She was Katara, the famous waterbending master, and her groom was Zuko, the Fire Lord who'd ended the hundred-year war and brought peace to the remaining three nations.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

><p>"Stop pacing."<p>

The Fire Lord looked up at his uncle. "What?"

"You're pacing. You're making me nervous."

Zuko scowled but sat down. Reike tried to hand him a drink but he declined.

"Are you nervous, Nephew?"

"Nervous? I—No, I'm not."

Reike snorted.

"I'm not," Zuko insisted. "I just want to…get this all over with."

"What? Your wedding day?"

"It's just…too much fuss."

"'Too much fuss,'" Iroh laughed. "Well, you are the Fire Lord."

"It'll be over before you know it," Reike tried to reassure.

Zuko scoffed. "Whatever you say."

"Come; it is time to head to the temple."

To Zuko's relief, tradition stated that as the groom he go to the temple unnoticed as the bride is carried through the city and down the streets to the temple. It's supposed to represent how the wedding is really the bride's, but Zuko suspected it was also a way for previous Fire Lords to parade their women and, occasionally, conquests.

_Katara is going to love all that attention_, he thought with a grimace.

Zuko wanted to walk to the temple, but in this heat and in his full Fire Lord regalia, it was out of the question. They rode in open carriages, the breeze helping to calm his nerves. His uncle and Reike were discussing something quietly, but Zuko wasn't paying attention. Even when they arrived at the temple, he stepped out of the carriage without acknowledging anyone. Before he knew it, a Fire Sage was telling him it was time and led the way to the coronation temple—or rather, the wedding temple this day. Normally, weddings took place in designated courtyards, but none in the Capital City were large enough for this wedding, he'd been told.

The crowd gathered at the bottom of the steps cheered as he stepped out from behind the tapestries and onto the platform. Hundreds of people gathered at the plaza, all dressed in red and black, standing behind the designated "wedding guest area." He could see Katara's father and grandmother and brother and a few others already seated. His uncle was down there too, with Reike, on the other side of the aisle.

He had always thought is odd that in Fire Nation weddings, the couple got married alone. It was supposed to be some symbol of unity or strength or something like that, but it never made sense to him. Marriages always seemed to be stronger with a support system.

As he looked over the crowd, he could see Katara's palanquin making its way to the back of the plaza. He was struck with memories of one of the last times he'd been in this temple, years ago. He had fought and defeated his sister, and Katara had saved his life.

How…appropriate that they start their life together here.

The crowd quieted as the palanquin reached the end of the aisle. The soldiers placed it on the ground, and it seemed like everyone held their breath as they awaited Katara's appearance.

Katara couldn't tell what was louder—the cheering of the crowd around her or the pounding of her heart in her ears. Through the sheer gold curtains draped around the palanquin, she could see hundreds of people lining the streets, dressed in bright reds and golds. Some were holding sparklers; others were throwing grains and flowers toward her. She focused on her breathing and tried to calm her nerves, but the heat inside the stuffy palanquin wasn't helping any. They travelled for what felt like hours down the winding streets of the city. When they finally arrived at the coronation temple, she thought she was going to be sick.

The palanquin-carriers stopped and set it on the ground and she waited for some sort of signal that she was to step out. After a few minutes, she could hear Jien whisper, "My lady, are you okay?"

"Yes. I…I'm ready."

A few seconds later, the curtain parted, and Katara stepped out. Jien, Kai, and Sun helped her straighten the train of her dress. Jien handed her a bouquet of flowers and gave her a comforting smile. Katara smiled back before she started down the aisle, taking slow, even steps.

She was still very far from the temple, but Zuko could see her steadiness in her step, her assurance in her posture. She looked every bit the Fire Lady she was about to become.

When she reached the halfway mark of the aisle, he began to descend the stairs to meet her. As he got closer, his heart began to race. Spirits, she was beautiful. It wasn't the dress or the jewelry or the hair or anything like that—although it was very nice. No, it was the look and the determination in her eyes, and the strength that was radiating from her. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and he could sense the trust she was placing in him as he took her hand. Her fingers trembled slightly in his, and he had to bite back a smile. Looking at her, one would have never guessed she was nervous. Maybe it was all the people, or the attention, or simply the fact that it was her wedding day.

"You're doing great," he whispered.

"Don't talk to me," she whispered back. "I'm trying really hard to focus. If I lose concentration, I might start laughing…or crying."

That did make him smile, and he squeezed her fingers reassuringly.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they knelt before the High Sage, who began chanting over them in the old tongue of the Fire Nation. After a time, he reached for her hand and helped her stand. He then instructed Katara and Zuko to face each other, and Zuko took both of her hands in his.

"Marriage is a sacrament," the sage stated, his voice echoing across the plaza. "It is the joining of two houses, yes, but it is also the joining of two hearts—two hearts that swear to love, protect, and respect one another.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East and the element of Air, for openness and breath, communication of the heart, and purity of the mind and body. From the east you receive the gift of a new beginning with the rising of each Sun, and the understanding that each day is a new opportunity for growth.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South and the element of fire, for energy, passion, creativity and the warmth of a loving home. From the fire within you generate light, which you will share with one another in even the darkest of times.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West, the element of water, for your capacity to feel emotion. In marriage you offer absolute trust to one another, and vow to keep your hearts open in sorrow as well as joy.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, the element of earth, which provides sustenance, fertility and security. The earth will feed and enrich you, and help you to build a stable home to which you may always return.

"Now, repeat after me: Air. Fire. Water. Earth. As the four elements work together, so will I work with you to build a life, a home, a family."

As Zuko and Katara repeated the vows, the sage began to tie a red ribbon around their right hands. Katara's hands were shaking, but Zuko's were holding them steady.

"Fire Lord," the sage said, prompting Zuko for his portion of the memorized vows and handing him a small ring.

He slipped the ring on Katara's third finger. "With my cloak, I shield you. With my sword, I protect you. With my heart, I love you, from this day till the end of my days," he recited, his eyes never leaving Katara's.

"My lady."

Katara's throat tightened, but she managed to recite her part: "With my hands, I serve you. With my arms, I comfort you. With my heart, I…love you, from this day till the end of my days."

The sage again chanted for a moment in the old tongue, blessing the marriage. "Before the spirits and the people here today, you have promised to be man and wife, and so you shall be from this day forward." With that, the crowd cheered and Zuko kissed Katara quickly and gently. He then turned her to present her to the crowd and the cheering intensified. Katara looked down and could see the mixed emotions on the faces of her family members, but she managed to keep her own solemn expression in place. The High Sage then had her kneel as he placed a new headpiece into her topknot.

"All hail Fire Lady Katara!" he commanded.

In a thunderous roar, the crowd repeated, "All hail Fire Lady Katara!"

Zuko helped her stand and she held her head high as they began to descend the steps together. Around them, the crowd cheered, fireworks exploded, letting people far and wide know there was now a new Fire Lady. Zuko held her hand as they walked back up the aisle and helped her into a different palanquin, this one built to take them both to the reception site. Once they were safely tucked inside, she released his hand and the sigh she'd been holding.

"That's it?" she asked.

He was working to loosen his collar. "Mostly. There's still the reception, but it doesn't officially start until sunset."

"But that's hours from now."

He shrugged. "I guess the idea is to stay off drinking until the hour is more acceptable for it."

"And until then?"

"We're supposed to change. And we have some documents to sign. Then you'll be presented in the throne room, and before the reception we'll be greeted by wedding guests and other dignitaries in the throne room, and that could take a few hours."

They rode the rest of the way to the palace in silence, not that is was easy to talk over the roar of the crowds around them.

_I'm married_. The thought ran through Katara's head a few times, but she felt the same she did an hour ago, a month ago. She didn't feel any different. She didn't feel _married_. But she was.

She looked down at the ring of gold on her finger. "What's this for? I wasn't told…."

Zuko looked at his own hand. "Oh. It's just a…tradition. It's so others know you're married."

"Oh." After a pause, she asked, "But you don't wear one?"

He hesitated. "Traditionally, the man doesn't. But…if you want…I can…."

"No, it's okay. I was more curious than anything."

They were the first to arrive back at the palace and Zuko led her straight to his office. There, a Fire Sage witnessed them sign their marriage contract. Katara also signed some documents concerning her coronation. Zuko signed a lone document, but he sealed it with wax before she could see what it was, and she had other matters on her mind that she really didn't think much of it. All the documents were then placed in a crimson and gold box and the sage bowed before taking it from the office.

"What will he do with those?"

"Documents like that are stored at the Fire Sages Capital Temple," he stated simply.

"Oh."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Are you enjoying your wedding day?"

He asked the question so seriously she almost missed the teasing look in his eyes. "Oh, yes, it has been a wonderfully fun day so far." She looped her arm through his. "I guess we should go greet our guests."

He grunted as if he were in pain.

"Or…we could run away."

"Don't tempt me."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Zuko grimaced. Katara had a lot to learn.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long. I was really stumped with the wedding and the reception, but hopefully I'll get that out quickly so we can get to the good stuff. Most of their married life is written already, and that's where things'll get interesting, I promise! Thank you so much for reading (even the crap like this chapter) it means the world to me!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

**Sorry! I promise I have not abandoned this story! I really love this story, but this chapter was a struggle to get through for me. Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: I received some messages about the honeymoon/rating of this story...just know there will be a lot of mature themes throughout the tory, but never anything explicit. Hope that abates your fears/doesn't disappoint you too sorely **

* * *

><p>Zuko wasn't kidding. Greeting all of their guests took nearly four hours. Fortunately, they were permitted to sit—a second throne was placed next to Zuko's on the dais. One by one, or in couples or families, the guests from all around the world approached the dais. They bowed. Offered their congratulations and blessings. Some offered gifts. Fire Nation nobles brought baskets of spices and fine glass blown by Firebender artisans. Earth Kingdom nobles brought spools of silk and fine stoneware. One merchant even brought a life sized statue of them, but Katara didn't really see the likeness. Northern Water Tribe nobles brought armfuls of lush furs, although she didn't see much use for them in the heat of the Fire Nation. Katara followed Zuko's lead, thanked them without conversing much or really acknowledging anyone particularly. Normally, she would have thought this to be rude, but she didn't know or recognize most of them anyway. Those she did recognize, she had already seen, save for a few; she was surprised and pleased to see Haru, Pipsqueak, The Duke, and Smellerbee, Teo and his father among the guests she did recognize—they all looked so grown up. Mai was there, too, with her husband, parents and brother, and Katara couldn't believe how big Tom-Tom had gotten.<p>

After they had greeted and thanked their last guest, they were swept away to change for the reception. Katara was shocked to see most of her things packed away, servants carrying multiple trunks down the hall to her new rooms. Jien and Aeza helped her undress as Qi Na and Kai laid out the one she was to wear next. It was just as pretty, but the material was lighter. She frowned. The time and place for a lighter weight dress had been the ceremony when she'd been standing in the heat. Nonetheless, she was grateful.

After Jien straightened her hair, Katara stepped into the hall just in time to meet Zuko. He had changed out of his ceremonial armor and was wearing royal robes, and though they were still more formal than she was used to, he looked far more comfortable.

His eyes traveled up and down her figure and she struggled not to look away. He hadn't done it to make her feel uncomfortable, but she wasn't used to that kind of attention. Not from Zuko. Not yet.

He placed her hand on his arm and escorted her back across the palace to the grand reception room. Horns were blowing to announce their arrival, and the great wooden doors were pushed open to allow their arrival. The hundreds of guests bowed as they entered, and when she and Zuko were seated at their table on a dais in the front of the room, some began to clap and cheer and whistle. Zuko waved his hand and tens of servants entered carrying huge ceramic jugs of wine, and they spread out across the room, filling up hundreds of wine goblets at each table. Long tables lined three walls of the room, and each table was overflowing with meats, breads, fruits, and pies of every kind. On the last wall, where their dais was situated, were also two smaller tables: to her right was her family, and to Zuko's left was a table featuring his uncle and what she assumed were either distant relatives or close council members. It occurred to her that she did not even know if Zuko had any family other than Uncle.

A large band was preparing to play in the corner of the room to her left, an soon the hall echoed with beautiful, elegant melodies, mingling with the sounds of the guests' laughter and conversations.

"Katara?"

She started at Zuko's touch on her arm and him yelling in her ear. "What?" she found herself yelling back over the din of the room. She hadn't realized it was so loud.

"I asked if you were hungry. Or thirsty. Are you?" Since she was looking right at him, he didn't have to yell, but his voice was still raised.

She shook her head but accepted the goblet of wine he offered anyway. She needed water, she realized, but wine would have to do. She realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast, and that she was hungry, but the ball of nerves in her stomach was telling her she wouldn't be able to hold food down.

More food was brought out each half hour, and the wine continued to flow, but with all the noise in the room, Katara gave up on trying to converse with her new husband. And since they were by themselves on the dais, there really wasn't much opportunity for anyone else.

Children, bored with their parents' conversations, began running about and dancing on the dance floor and soon adult couples were joining them, spinning in colorful circles to songs and dances she wasn't familiar with. Within a matter of minutes, the floor was half full with happy, drunk dancers. It made Katara smile, and when she looked over at Zuko, she saw a shade of a smile in his eyes, too. It was better than a frown or scowl.

He caught her looking and he leaned toward her, turning his mouth toward her ear. "This reception is more for our guests and the people, not so much us and our families. There's not a lot of ritual to it; it's more about making them feel…comfortable in our presence."

"How very…un-Fire Nation," she replied with a teasing smile.

The corner of his mouth twitched but he just finished his wine and fell silent again.

Another half hour or two passed—the desserts and dessert wine had long been brought out—when guests started banging their empty wine goblets on their tables all around the room.

Katara shifted, uncomfortable. "Are…are they out of wine?"

Zuko sighed and sat up. "No. They want us to…dance."

"Oh."

"I hate dancing."

That didn't really surprise her but since she was unfamiliar with Fire Nation song and dance, she was not all that eager to dance either. "Well, do we have to—"

"It's a bad prescient if we don't." He stood and reached for her had. "Come. Just one."

She took his hand and stood, and the banging of the goblets turned into loud cheers and hollering. She held her head high and smiled as she stepped off the dais and followed him onto the dance floor, but she whispered, "I don't know any of your dances."

"They're not hard. Just follow my lead. It's a short one."

In the center of the room, he bowed to her and she followed with a curtsy, as was custom. He then stepped forward, taking her waist in one hand, her hand in the other. She swallowed as he pulled her against his hard chest gently.

Right as the music was about to start, he noticed her apprehension.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, somehow retaining his smile.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. She nodded, but then shook her head.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Just follow my lead."

The dance was relatively easy, even if she managed to trip a few times.

Zuko noticed her grip on his hand grow increasingly tighter as the dance wore on.

Finally, it ended, the room applauded, and Katara let herself smile in relief.

"See? Not that bad," he said as he led her back to their seats and the dance floor once again filled with people.

"Yes," she sighed.

At midnight, their families came to lead them from the hall. The celebration would continue well into the night, Zuko had told her, but it was tradition for the bride and groom to leave at midnight. She said goodbye to her father and grandmother and brother, and it was really only knowing that she would see them all in the morning before they left for their honeymoon that kept her from crying.

As they made their way across the room, some guests bowed respectfully, others began to hoot and whistle, and Katara could feel her face growing hot.

Some select councilmen and their wives were waiting for them in the hall, and the doors to the room were shut behind them, but they did not eliminate the cheering of the guests completely. She didn't understand the need to be escorted. Zuko knew the palace just fine, and she wasn't going to run away or anything like that. Zuko told her it was an old tradition that stemmed from the practice of marrying captured women, who were prone to run away on their wedding nights. Yet another archaic practice that remained for no real purpose. The party escorting them consisted of nobles she didn't recognized who served as official witnesses for the bedding ceremony. Finally, they were in the royal residence and at Zuko's doors. They were quickly ushered inside, the doors closed behind them, and they were finally out of the prying eyes of their family, friends, and guests. Katara had expected to feel relieved, but instead she was suddenly seized by a fit of panic. She and Zuko were alone.

Then, she was surprised by a knock at the door. After Zuko's gave his permission to enter, Jien and a manservant stepped into the room.

"I'm here to help you undress, my lady."

Zuko's dismissed the manservant and stepped behind a partition while Jien led a grateful Katara behind a partition on the opposite side of the room. She helped her slip out of her dress and the other layers of clothing and pull out the pins and knots in her hair. She set Katara's new crown in a velvet-lined box on a vanity and closed it before handing Katara a nightdress and robe. It was silky and white and much too revealing for Katara's taste, but she put it on anyway.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?"

Katara shook her head slowly. "No, thank you, Jien."

Jien gave her a comforting smile, bowed, and left the room quietly.

She looked around the room. Her new room. Her and Zuko's room. It was twice the size of her old rooms, and even the furniture, though sparse, was larger. The sitting room's lounges were in a u-shape around a large tea table, and the Earth Kingdom rug spanned across the entire room. In the bedroom, there were two dark wood armoires on each sidewall, and two side tables framed the massive four-poster bed that sat in the center of the bedroom. There was also a vanity on the left side of the room, next to a door, and curtains lined the back wall, separating the room from a balcony, she supposed.

She looked at the red gauzy fabric draped over the four-poster bed and the matching curtains and bed linens. "Why do these look new?" she asked, tired of the silence.

Zuko was peeling off layer after layer of clothes. "They are."

She spun around to look at him. "You got new drapes?" _For me?_ she wanted to ask.

He only looked embarrassed for a moment. "Uncle made me. Before…they were very…black. This whole room was. Actually, his words were 'menacing-looking' and 'depressing.'" He shrugged.

"Oh."

"I figured…change would be good."

"Why was it black?"

He looked uncomfortable, and for a moment she didn't think he would answer. Then he shrugged. "I just hadn't changed things. I've only been back four years, and, at the time, it seemed like there were more important things to be doing than…redecorating. Besides, I don't really spend that much time in here. I just…sleep."

Katara swallowed and looked at the bed that was nearly bigger than her room back in the South Pole. _Sleep. Right_. She clutched her dress at the neck and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, what was expected of her—what _he_ expected from her.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Of course she knew what was _expected_; it was her wedding night—their wedding night—after all. She wasn't ignorant. And she also knew had she been forced into marriage with anyone else, he would have taken her by now. But this was Zuko. He was her friend. So _were_ the expectations different? She didn't know and almost wished he'd just tell her.

Zuko seemed to sense her discomfort. He looked away.

"Look, we don't have to…to do this tonight," he said.

She looked up at him. Was she that obvious?

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean…I'm not going to force you…."

She tried to keep her voice steady. "You—you wouldn't be—" She hugged herself. "It is our wedding night…."

His hand dropped. "Yeah, well—"

"I can wait though…if you can…will…."

"We can wait," he agreed. He saw her shoulders sag with relief. "Till you're ready…we're ready, that is."

She looked up at him, and in her eyes he could see fear clear as day.

He was struck with a thought and had to fight his own rising panic.

"Katara, you have…? You _have_…haven't you?"

The longest moment of his life passed before she finally shook her head no.

He struggled to control his voice. "But…I assumed—I thought…you and Aang…you never—"

"_No_," she interrupted, her tone tense.

"Oh."

She looked away, her intricate braid falling over her shoulder.

"It's fine—"

"Water Tribe culture…is different."

They spoke simultaneously.

"A woman is punished if she is not…whole for her husband," Katara went on to explain, still not meeting his eye.

"I understand…. I shouldn't have assumed…. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Are you all right? Do you need anything? I know the day was long and tiring…."

"Actually, would you mind if I bathed?" she asked quietly. "I'm not used to the…climate. And my dress was very…hot."

He shook his head. "Of course not." He crossed the room swiftly, lighting torches in the previously dark adjoining room. "This is the bathroom. There are soaps, towels…. I can ring a servant to pump the water and heat—"

"Thank you," she said, interrupting his hurried speech, "but I don't mind pumping the water myself. Thank you, Zuko." She stepped past him into the bathroom.

He nodded. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, I promise."

He nodded again and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Katara released a great breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The peace of just being alone for the first time in what felt like forever was a relief in itself. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she hadn't realized how nervous she was. As she began pumping water into the bath, she sat on the edge of the tub, letting her head fall wearily. Despite her relief, she felt somewhat ashamed that she wasn't ready to fulfill her duty as wife. She should have been ready; she had told herself it would probably happen.

But, after all these years, Zuko still had his honor.

She took her time bathing, soaking in the large tub until the water became lukewarm. Slipping into a silk robe, she emerged from the bathroom, but she found the bedroom empty.

"Zuko?" she called hesitantly.

"Out here," he said, his voice wafting from the other side of heavy curtains. She stepped through them and onto a balcony much like the one she'd had in her old rooms. Zuko was standing on the balcony, looking out over the city. He wore plain cotton pants and was shirtless. She went to stand beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The city was practically glowing. There were lights and fires everywhere, and occasionally a firework would shoot into the night sky, bursting above the rooftops. It was beautiful—a different kind of beauty than she was used to in the South Pole, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Zuko, what are those on your arms?"

He looked down at the thin metal bands nearly digging into his biceps. "I may not wear a ring on my finger, but I wanted something…they're my reminders that I am not my own man. I belong to my people and my nation." He turned toward her, leaning against the paling. "And now I belong to you. As much as, by law, you belong to me, I belong to you in the same sense. Not everyone interprets marriage in that way, but I do. We're equal. I did not enter this marriage lightly. I meant it when I said I'd be faithful to you, and honor you."

She smiled softly. "I know."

"That reminds me." He pulled something out of his pocket and held out his hand to her. "I had this made for you."

She opened her palm and watched him drop a small, gold circlet into it. A ring. She compared it to the one on her left hand and noted it was different.

"It's a signet ring. It has my emblem on it; your emblem now, too. It gives you power to rule equal to mine. It's just…you're more than just…a wife, Katara. You're the Fire Lady. And…I would like you to reign _with_ me…be more that a royal consort. But it's your decision. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Katara studied the ring for a moment—it was a simple gold band with the Fire Lord's emblem on a raised edge; nothing fancy or overly ornate—before slipping it on the pointer finger of her right hand. "I would really like that," she told him quietly.

He nodded, obviously pleased. Silence settled between them, but before too long, Zuko reached to cup Katara's cheek, running his thumb across the dark circle under her eyes, and his eyes searched her face. She looked up at him expectantly.

"You look tired. You should get some sleep."

Sleep sounded wonderful, but her stomach knotted at the thought of sharing that giant bed with him.

As if he read her mind, he said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything."

"I—I wasn't," she lied. "We shared the same campsites for quite a while, remember?"

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Yeah, I do. Get some sleep, Katara. We've got another early morning and busy day tomorrow."

"You're…you're not coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm just going to meditate for a bit."

"Okay. Goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight, Katara."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

><p>Katara awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. She blinked against the morning light, slightly disorientated. Then she remembered she was in Zuko's room—or rather, her new room. She sat up and realized she was alone in bed.<p>

"Um, come in," she said.

Jien, Sun, and Kai entered the room. Jien was carrying a tray of food, and the other two women went to her wardrobe and bathroom; Sun began laying out her clothes for the day while Kai began pumping water for her bath.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" Jien asked, setting the tray on the bed next to her.

"I did, thank you. Where is…" She choked on the words my husband.

"The Fire Lord said he had some last minute business to attend to before you leave for your honeymoon trip at noon. He asked that we bring you breakfast and help with whatever you needed."

She nodded, sipping some juice and nibbling on a slice of bread. She was supposed to join her family for breakfast, but she didn't feel like rushing to see them this morning.

Had she and Zuko been married in the Southern Water Tribe, elder women from the tribe's council would have inspected the bridal sheets, to make sure she had been pure for her new husband. But they didn't have that practice here, she realized—probably because a woman here didn't have to be pure on her wedding night.

So instead of inspecting the bedding, the women flitted about the room, finishing the packing for her trip.

She dismissed the women from the bathroom so she could bathe by herself but she did let Jien help her dress into a lightweight traveling dress made of a dark red, fitted linen. She also helped Katara fix her hair, setting her new crown in her topknot. She would need some time getting used to that.

For their honeymoon, the Fire Lord and his new bride would be touring the Fire Nation, traveling to a few major cities and outer provinces, so that the people could meet their new Fire Lady. It meant they would be spending most of their days greeting large crowds, visiting with governors, while their nights would be spent on a ship as they traveled from place to place. Katara grimaced thinking about it; it felt like she had just arrived in the Fire Nation via ship.

"I will finish your packing, my lady, and meet you on the ship," Jien said. "Is there anything special you'd like me to pack for you?"

"Wait, you're coming with me?"

"I have been asked to accompany you, yes. Aeza, as well. If it pleases you, that is."

Katara smiled. "Oh, it does!"

Jien smiled in return. "Good." She bowed and resumed helping the other women pack.

Her family was finishing breakfast when she walked into the dining room some time later. They greeted her warmly enough, but she could tell most of them had been up well into the night and had their fair share of wine. Sokka had his fists pressed to his eyes and shushed her when she said, "Good morning."

Katara was partly surprised when Toph made no jabs at her "wedding night" experience. Instead, the girl asked, "So, where you two heading first?"

Katara reached for an orange so she could keep her hands occupied. "Um, I'm not sure actually. Uncle?"

Iroh, who was sitting at the other end of the table near Gran-Gran and Pakku, stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Oh, I don't know, but I would think you'd visit Ember Island, Fire Fountain City, Shu Jing, maybe…." Iroh seemed to hesitate before he added, "I know Zuko was thinking of visiting Hira'a, but I don't know if he's made up his mind."

"What's so special about that city?" Sokka asked around a mouthful of fried komodo chicken.

"It's where his mother is from."

Katara's throat tightened, and by the silence that suddenly settled over the table, she could tell she wasn't the only one affected by this news.

Breakfast dragged on a bit longer before the group moved to one of the palace's courtyard gardens while they waited for Zuko to finish whatever business to which he was attending. Iroh had brought out a case of teas that he had collected on his latest journeys in the Earth Kingdom and he, amazingly, had captured the attention of most of their group. Katara, figuring she would have a lot of Iroh and his teas in the coming years, seated herself in the shade of a large tree. She could see servants carrying trunks down the hall of the family wing, presumably to the ship awaiting them in the harbor

When Suki joined her, Katara quietly asked, "Did you tell him yet?"

Suki shook her head. With a smile, she asked, "Are you kidding? Do you think he'd be functioning normally right now if I'd told him?"

Katara smiled. "No, I guess not."

"He's going to freak out." Suki's head was down and she was plucking at blades of grass distractedly.

"Yes," Katara said cautiously, but she reached for her sister-in-law's hands and squeezed affectionately. "But then he's going to be happy. So happy."

"You think?"

"I know."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Toph shouted across the garden with a knowing smile, causing everyone else to look at them, too.

Sokka squinted his eyes at his wife and sister, suddenly suspicious.

But Katara just smiled. "We're just starting plans for the next wedding: yours."

Toph's smile swiftly transformed into a scowl that would have rivaled Zuko's, and she stuck her tongue out at the new Fire Lady.

After the attention shifted away from them, Suki asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you…okay?"

Katara bit her cheek. "Yes. I am. It will take some…getting used to, I guess."

"What will?"

"Everything, probably. I mean, I know I have a lot of traveling experience, but I've spent the majority of my life in the Southern Water Tribe. It was a…small town life, to be sure. And I've never…ruled. My father may be a chief, but that's a far cry from Fire Lord. And…I'm a wife now. And we have to have an heir within two years—"

"Wait, slow down. You have to what?"

"It's part of the marriage contract," Katara explained dismissively. She didn't really want to talk about that right now.

"But, Katara—"

"Suki, I said it and I mean it: I am okay. Really."

The other woman didn't look so sure but said, "Okay."

About an hour later, after tea had been served in the garden, they received word that Zuko was running late and wanted to meet Katara at the ship in the harbor. She had wanted to say her goodbyes at the palace, but her family insisted on accompanying her. So all nine of them packed into two carriages, but this time Katara rode with her father and grandmother and Pakku.

It started off quiet enough, with Gran telling her to make sure she washed her face and brushed her hair. Katara was just relieved she didn't feel the need to share more "bedroom" advice.

However, her father seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say.

Finally, just as they reached the harbor and stepped out of the carriage, he said, "Katara, I—"

She looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"I want—all I've ever wanted—is for you to be…happy. I think—I believe that this is a…good match and that, one day, soon, you will be…happy, that is. You have to believe me."

Katara swallowed her lump in her throat. "I do. It is a…good match. Zuko is a…good man," she said honestly. "I hope I can…make you proud."

Hakoda looked like he was in physical pain, and he reached to stroke his daughter's cheek. "Oh, Katara. There's nothing you could do that wouldn't make me proud of you. I am so proud of you. So proud. And I…I'm—"

He was going to say "sorry," she could feel it, and she shook her head. It was done. Now, there was nothing for him to apologize for. "Don't," she whispered.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled up at him. "Don't miss me too much."

He smiled, too. "That's an impossible request." He looped her arm through his and led her to the gangway where the others had gathered. She went to each and said her goodbyes, hugging and laughing and suppressing tears with all of them, even Pakku. Iroh gave her a box of teas for the trip, and Sokka tried to give her a spare boomerang, to "fend off Zuko," but she declined his gift. She reminded him of all the meat still left to eat at Zuko's palace and he was less offended.

Aang was the last to claim his hug. His skinny arms could nearly wrap around her twice, and she could feel him hold onto her a moment longer than necessary, but she let him. If this was what he needed to say goodbye, to let her go, than he could have this moment.

"It's weird," he said, stepping back. "Seeing you in red."

She looked down at her dress. "I've worn it before."

"Yeah, I guess you have. Good…good luck, Katara, and congratulations."

"Thank you, Aang. Will you visit soon?"

He pulled his earlobe as he thought. "Maybe. I was going to head to the Eastern Air Temple, spend some time in the Earth Kingdom after. But then I might go to the Northern Temple, so maybe I'll stop and see you and Zuko on my way there."

"We'd like that," she said. After a breath, she was hit with the shock of the words she said: she'd said "we." She hadn't even been married a day and she's said "we."

Taking another, steadying breath, she took a step back toward the ship behind her.

"Oh, where is that boy?" Iroh scoffed.

"What kind of ship is this?" Suki asked.

"It's a decommissioned and reconstructed war ship. It now runs off a similar heat sourcing as Sokka's war balloons and burns much cleaner than the old coal-powered ships, only requiring the bending of three or four benders for the whole ship."

"Well, I wouldn't call them my war balloons," Sokka said, uncharacteristically modest. "I just made some…improvements to the technology."

"Why not a luxurious yacht?" Toph asked snarkily. "Doesn't the great Fire Lord have a bunch of those at his disposal?"

"He does," Zuko answered, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "But this ship is my fastest. And safest."

"Your footwork is improving," Toph retorted with a smirk. "I almost didn't hear your approach."

Toph may have heard him, but Katara had not. He had arrived without a flourish, with only one Firebender soldier accompanying him, dressed in a rather simple black tunic and pants.

He looked across the small circle of people at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

Katara swallowed and nodded. She watched Zuko say goodbye to the group, as well, though he was much more somber than she had been, bowing respectfully to her father and grandmother and Pakku, shaking hands with Sokka and Aang. He nearly smiled at Suki, and he let Toph hit him on the arm. However, he did hug his uncle affectionately.

He then straightened and cleared his throat. "Shall we?" he asked Katara, gesturing toward the gangplank.

She had to hug everyone one last time before she began making her way up the gangplank, and she had to avoid thinking of the next time she might see them all again to abate the stinging in her eyes. When they reached the deck of the ship, Zuko introduced her to the captain and his crew, who all bowed respectfully.

As they began to make way, Katara went to the railing to wave goodbye to her loved ones on the dock, who all waved back enthusiastically. But then, she stepped away and joined Zuko and the captain at the helm. He looked surprised to see her there, and she couldn't blame him. She was sure he expected her to watch her family until she couldn't see them anymore, and she had been tempted to do just that. But while they would always be her family, Zuko was her husband, and if this marriage was going to work, she needed to focus on their future, not her past. And this started, she decided, with standing by his side as they began their honeymoon.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Katara was a ball of nerves. Their quarters on the ship were very tight, and they were only a few hours away from the first city they were to visit, where she would be introduced as the new Fire Lady, and she had something she wanted to discuss with Zuko, but she didn't know how to bring it up. The first bite of dinner made her stomach churn, so she settled for nibbling on a roll and sipping her wine.<p>

When the silence became uncomfortable and Zuko was more than halfway finished with his meal, Katara put her wine down. "Zuko?"

He took a sip of his own wine before saying, "Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "Although we've both agreed—not yet—I just want to know…I mean…."

"Just say it, Katara. It's all right."

"I know it is required of us," she said, slowly at first, "to provide an heir. But, to me, it wouldn't be just an heir. It…he or she would be my child—our child."

Zuko sat up a little straighter and put his chopsticks down.

"What I'm trying to say is: there's no way I wouldn't be a mother. That would be my child, and I won't have a nanny or nursemaid raising my child. But I understand this is merely part of your duty….

"I guess what I want to know is: what would a child mean to you?"

Zuko sighed and sat back. "Would you believe me if I said I honestly don't know? Fatherhood has never…quite appealed to me; I didn't have the best role model growing up."

Katara nodded, understanding and managing to disguise her disappointment.

"I wouldn't have any objections to you raising our child, though. None. I know you, Katara. I wouldn't expect anything else."

"What would you want to be to the child?" she asked quietly, unable to meet his eyes. "Would you want to be…involved? At all?"

Zuko was silent. He looked at the wine glass in his hand and swirled the burgundy liquid around.

"It's okay—"

"No, it's just…." He looked at Katara. "Would you hate me if I wasn't? If I didn't want to be?"

Katara looked away, fighting the rising pain in her chest. Finally, her voice very soft, she answered, "No, I wouldn't hate you. I could never hate you. I'd understand—"

"You say that now. Hate is like water over a fire. One minute, it's fine. The next, it's too hot to drink, too hot to touch. Even the steam burns."

"Oh, Zuko—"

"You would hate me if I wasn't there to raise our child. You said it yourself: he or she would be our child. Worse, I would be here, but I—I don't know if I could—"

She hesitated. "I think you're making too many assumptions. I think," she said, holding up a hand to silence his arguing, "neither one of us can know what will happen. We can just…wait, and see what happens then."

"Katara—"

"It's all right, Zuko," she tried with a pathetic smile. "Let's just…enjoy the rest of dinner."

Too bad neither of them were hungry anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

><p>The two-week trip went by quickly, although the days were rather routine and not at all like what she'd ever envisioned for her honeymoon. The ship would travel between cities at night while they slept. After breakfast on the ship, they'd disembark only to be greeted by some sort of government official, a governor, usually. In the city center, they'd be presented to the common people, who would bow and cheer and throw parties in the street to honor their marriage. From there, they'd be led to a reception at the governor's house, where other nobles and courtiers and city officials and representatives would be invited to dine with them. This usually involved a lot of food, a lot of wine, and a lot of talking. When the men were done offering her their well-wishes, making sure Zuko could hear them, of course, she would be introduced to the women at the reception, wives and daughters for the most part, who would attempt to draw her into conversations about fashion and palace life and the like. Meanwhile, Zuko would be deeply immersed in conversations about politics, how this city needed more funding and that city needed to lower its tax rates. Katara wouldn't see Zuko until well into the night when it was time for them to depart. They were presented with a gift, usually something signature to the region, like blown glass or rare gems or spice, before Zuko's soldiers would escort them back to the ship discretely. By the time Katara reached their room, the ship was already at sea again, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Once or twice, too tired to change, she fell asleep in her dress. She would wake up to find Zuko had already started his day. Altogether, she saw very little of her husband.<p>

However, the last day of the trip was spent at sea. They had visited a total of thirteen cities, and on this last day, they were heading back to the capital, and Katara was grateful for the break. When she awoke, the sun streaming though the windows was bright, meaning it was well into the morning. Zuko had let her sleep in.

Slipping on her robe, she stepped into the small sitting room to find Jien and Aeza waiting for her.

"Good morning, my lady."

"Good morning."

"Would you like breakfast? Or for us to run the water for your bath?"

"Just tea for breakfast, but a bath sounds wonderful, thank you. Where's the Fire Lord?"

"He's meeting with the captain right now, but he says to join him at your leisure."

Katara nodded. When the bath was ready, Katara dismissed her ladies-in-waiting for the day.

Aeza's eyes popped open in shock and she looked to Jien for guidance.

"My lady, are you sure—"

"Yes, I'm sure. These two weeks have been just as crazy for you as they have been for me. Go eat a big breakfast, take a nap, get some fresh air on the deck. Take the day for yourselves. Please, I insist. If I find I need you, I promise to call for you."

"As you say, my lady," Jien said with a bow, and Aeza followed her lead.

Finally alone, Katara took her time bathing and dressing and braiding her hair. Since the only people she would see today were her husband and the ship's crew, she decided there was little to no chance of offending anyone if she wore a simple tunic with loose ankle-length pants and sandals and, after affixing her crown in a topknot, braided the rest of her hair in a simple plait.

Around midday, she made her way to the main deck, only to find Zuko surrounded by Firebenders. He was shirtless and sweaty and his hair was a mess, and she could see scorch marks on his pants and all over the deck. He had been cornered against the rail, but his fists were up in defense.

"What," she demanded, "is going on here!"

As she spoke, one of the Firebenders had thrown a stream of fire directly at the Fire Lord. Katara's heart nearly stopped. Although she knew Zuko was perfectly capable of blocking the attack, she reached out her hands instinctively and brought a wave up over the side of the ship and across the deck, eliminating the fire stream and knocking all the men, including Zuko, off their feet.

"Katara," Zuko said, standing and wiping water from his face. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Why are these men attacking you?" She looked around to see the disabled and soaked Firebenders kowtowed around her.

"They're not attacking me. We were sparring. Training." He walked toward her and picked up his discarded shirt from where he had tossed it over a ladder rung.

"Training?"

"Yes."

"But I—I thought—"

"I know what you thought. And I'm sorry it scared you. I should have told you what I had planned for today."

"Yes, well…." She turned to the men around her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Please, stand."

Cautiously, they did as she bade, bowing to her respectfully.

"It's alright, my lady," one young soldier said. "I'm sure it must have looked bad. I must say, we have all heard of your waterbending capabilities, but it was an honor to witness your power in person."

Katara caught herself before she said, "That was nothing." Instead, she nodded graciously and smiled, and the men returned to their posts one by one.

When they were alone on deck, she turned to Zuko. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean—"

"I know. You don't have to apologize," he said, using his shirt to dry his hair

"Oh, here, let me," she said, bending the water off his body and out of his hair.

"Oh, um, thanks," he said. "So, did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." She handed him a water skin.

"Good."

"Well, are you really done for the day?" she asked.

"Done?"

"With sparring."

"Well, you kind of scared my men out of wanting to continue, so…."

"Then spar with me," she offered, arms akimbo.

He choked on the water he had been drinking. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I thought you would want to rest."

"I slept in today. And I could use the exercise."

His eyes traveled the length of her form and he was tempted to argue that statement, but he kept his mouth shut. "Are you sure?"

She hesitated. "I—I don't know…do customs allow the Fire Lord and Lady to fight? I don't want to cause any trouble. Especially in front of your men."

Zuko scoffed. "I'm sure it wouldn't be considered…appropriate if we fought in the middle of the street, but a harmless sparring match on _my_ ship in the middle of the ocean in front of _my_ men?" He shrugged. "Besides, I think it would be good for my men to see you fight. Sometimes old ideas regarding women are deeply rooted."

"Like what?"

"Like they can't fight."

"Oh, really? So, are we bending and sparring? Or just sparring?"

The sun was just about to set when Katara collapsed on the deck, soaked in sweat. Zuko was still standing, but Katara suspected his ego was to thank more than his strength. She knew she had worn him out just as much as he had her, if not more so.

"That was good," she said with a smile.

"Especially after the last couple of weeks," Zuko agreed.

She smirked up at him. "Oh, your wedding and honeymoon weren't relaxing? Don't you feel so rejuvenated?"

His eyes narrowed as he stared down at her and he replied, "Not exactly."

Now serious, she looked down at the grain-pattern of the deck and asked, "Anxious to get back to work?"

"Not exactly," he repeated. "But having some privacy, and not having to dine with nobles every night…."

She looked out at the water longingly. Zuko may be in a hurry to get back to his city, but she was not looking forward to the confining walls of the palace. She liked the freedom of being at sea, despite the cramped quarters.

Suddenly, she asked, "Why did we visit these specific cities?"

He looked at her, his brow furrowing, but said, "Based on location, population representation, and the safest routes. When it came down to narrowing the decision further, I picked the cities whose governors were more tolerable."

She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, it's just…." She took a deep breath. "Uncle said we might visit Hira'a, and we didn't."

It was Zuko's turn to study the deck.

Katara started to apologize—she wasn't trying to intrude—but she stopped herself. If they were going to have a good relationship, they needed to be able to open up to one another.

He was silent for a long time. Katara was debating whether or not to go below deck and change out of her sweaty clothes when he finally said, "I haven't been back there since I started my search for…_her_. I decided…I didn't want to go back. Yet."

She looked up at him, saw his jaw clenched in frustration. Pushing herself up from the deck, she stood in front of him and put her hand on his arm. She didn't speak, though. What would she say? That she would help him find his mother by whatever means necessary was understood.

He looked down at her, his eyes unreadable. Then he placed his hand over hers for a moment before letting go and stepping back. "We should get cleaned up. We'll reach the harbor soon."

Katara could only watch in silence as he walked away from her and disappeared below deck.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Katara settled into her life at the palace. The wedding festivities over and the palace only minimally staffed most days, it was once again quiet, almost eerily so. She could see why Zuko liked it, but it was still quite a contrast to the very social, open life she had grown used to in the South Pole. With Zuko in meetings nearly everyday, Katara took it upon herself to learn as much as she could about Fire Nation law, tradition, and culture; therefore, she spent most of her days in the palace's extensive library. She found there was no shortage of historical or biographical scrolls; the archivists clearly didn't want any aspect of their nation's glory to be forgotten. She also used her studying as an excuse to avoid the prying eyes and wagging tongues of Zuko's court.<p>

Her first week in the palace after the honeymoon, Katara had gone to the main courtyard while Zuko met with his council, which he did once or twice a week. On these days, council members' wives and other nobles were permitted to gather and socialize in the palace—well, certain parts of it. She had decided it would be wise of her to make her presence as Fire Lady not only known but also felt, and that would start by getting to know Zuko's court.

Her first mistake was believing they wanted to get to know her.

Her second mistake was not realizing that, because Zuko was meeting with his council_men_, the remaining members of his court were women—wives and daughters and sisters of the councilmen. And the women of Fire Nation nobility were none too pleased that the Fire Lord had married outside of Fire Nation nobility. When she walked into the courtyard with no one but Jien escorting her, every eye had turned upon her. They appraised her from behind fans and whispered to one another behind hands. A few came up to her, bowing respectfully, and introduced themselves; some even attempted to make small talk; but other than that, no one spoke to her. She could feel herself growing progressively angrier as the day wore on, and finally, instead of flooding the fountain and ruining the women's dresses and shoes like she wanted to, she calmly returned to the family wing of the palace. She had gone to court one more time the following week, but that experience had been no better; the second time around, the women had stopped hiding behind their fans and hands, and she could hear them mock and degrade her with her own ears, calling her dirty, simple, uncultured, peasant.

Jien, who had kept her eyes lowered respectfully in the presence of nobility, had whispered, "My lady, if I may, you do not have to stand for this. This is your home, and you are the Fire Lady. They should not disrespect you so in your own home."

Katara smiled softly at her lady-in-waiting who had quickly become one of her only friends in the palace. She was close to the other ladies as well, but for some reason she and Jien could communicate and interact without her title getting in the way. She was respectful, of course, and still very much saw Katara as her Fire Lady, but she also granted Katara the respect of treating her like she was still human and not some porcelain doll. So she knew Jien's concern for her was genuine. It may have even been warranted. But Katara had not spent the better part of her teenage years on the back of a sky-bison outrunning her now-husband to let some stuck-up women undermine her.

Although she was determined to ignore the women, it was a difficult task when they insisted on speaking within hearing distance of her. Until Zuko had shown up, that is.

When he walked into the courtyard, the women bowed respectfully before their fans began fluttering wildly. His eyes searched the courtyard until they found her seated on a bench in the garden. He ignored the women as they tried to speak with him and made his way straight for her.

She put down the scroll she'd been reading and stood, bowing her head in acknowledgement of her lord's presence. "Fire Lord Zuko."

Although he looked uncomfortable, he addressed her formerly as well. "Fire Lady Katara, we finished early for the day. I came to see if you would like me to escort you to dinner."

Despite the fact that she did not feel the need to be escorted, she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face, and she took the arm he offered gratefully. "I would, thank you."

He nodded, obviously pleased with himself.

But as they made their way out of the courtyard they were stopped by a woman whom Katara had noticed was the source of the nastiest comments in the courtyard. She stepped in their path and bowed low, flirtatiously peaking up at Zuko through her long eyelashes and making sure her ample cleavage was noticeable. "My lord, I just wanted to let you know it has been such a pleasure getting to know the new Fire Lady. She is so charming! What a treasure she is!"

Zuko looked down at Katara like he didn't know what to say.

"Well, you have all been so welcoming and friendly towards me," Katara said, somehow managing to withhold a sarcastic bite. "Especially you, Lady…Man, was it? You've been so kind. Really, it is wonderful to experience such…kindness."

The woman looked like she had just swallowed something very bitter. "It…it's Lady Nan, your…your highness. But…you're very welcome."

Sincerely believing that she would not be able to keep her mouth shut any longer, Katara subtly squeezed Zuko's arm, and he was once again ushering her from the courtyard, pointedly ignoring anyone who tried to stop them again. When they were safely tucked away in the family wing, he released her hand and asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing I can't handle," she told him, cutting off all further discussion of it as well.

So she had turned to the library. And training. She also made it a point to meet a different servant everyday, learning their names and about their families. Most of them were very open, even if they initially cowered in fear when she managed to corner them in the palace halls or kitchen or stables.

For the most part, she saw very little of Zuko, which should not have surprised her but still managed to disappoint her. He was always gone when she woke up in the morning and usually finishing breakfast when she walked into the dining hall in the morning. He worked through lunch everyday, locked in his office. He was usually present for dinner, but his presence was guaranteed when Iroh was there, too; he seemed to have an invisible pull on his nephew that made dinner as a "family" a requirement. Katara had grown accustomed to Reike surprising her at lunch, and he was commonly accompanied by his girlfriend—a different girl every week, of course—and she found she rather enjoyed both his company and his constant conversation.

Sharing a room with Zuko was more of an adjustment than she had expected. Although she had shared small living quarters with her family in the South Pole, sharing the large room with Zuko was different. Often she found herself running into him awkwardly as one of them entered or exited the bathroom, leaving one or both of them apologizing profusely and trying to maneuver around the small doorway.

But Zuko had, she discovered after a few days, made it a point to ask about her day, about how she was faring and if there was anything he could do for her. She, in return, would ask him the same. Occasionally, he would talk about his meetings with his councilmen, but not with much detail, which frustrated her. When conversation was lagging and they were both lying in bed, Katara would turn away from him and pretend to be asleep, too ashamed to bring up that he felt more a stranger to her than the day they wed.

* * *

><p>One morning Katara woke to an empty room, which wasn't all that unusual, but her stomach sank anyway. She had thought….<p>

Pushing her thoughts aside, she bathed and dressed for breakfast and fixed her hair.

Zuko was already seated at the breakfast table, his food half eaten and a scroll unfurled in his hands. He greeted her distractedly without looking up from whatever he was reading.

She frowned but sat. "Good morning. Has Uncle not returned?"

"We received a missive from him late last night. He says he won't be able to leave Ba Sing Se for another day or two."

"Oh."

Her tone must have alerted him of her disappointment for he looked up. "Is something wrong? Did you need him today?"

She just shook her head. "No, I…I just thought…I thought he would be back today. That's all."

He went back to reading his scroll. "He'll just be a few more days."

She nodded and ate her breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when Zuko felt the palace quake. He was meeting with governors from the outer provinces about grain distribution, and the governor who had been speaking quieted.<p>

"We don't have any Earthbender dignitaries visiting, do we?" Zuko asked a scribe.

"No, my lord."

He sent one of his guards to find out what had caused the sudden shift of the palace's foundation, and the ground rumbled again.

The guard returned a few moments later, looking wary. Zuko motioned for him to step forward so they could speak in relative privacy. "It…it's the Fire Lady, my lord."

"What do you mean?"

"Her lady, Jien, reports that Fire Lady Katara has…shut herself in the training arena and is not to be disturbed. It is her…waterbending that makes the palace shake."

Zuko stood, incensed. "I'll disturb her if I have to. _She's_ disturbing the whole palace. Tell her I'd like to see her."

The guard came back not with Katara in tow, but Jien. His temper beginning to get the best of him, he excused his governors so he could speak with her in private.

"Jien, I asked to see Fire Lady Katara."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but she will not come out of the training arena and has asked not to be disturbed."

"What? Why?"

"She has…commanded me not to tell you."

"She _what_?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I must do as she asks."

"I am you Fire Lord, Jien—"

"Yes, my lord, and she is my Fire Lady. If it were regarding a matter of state, I would tell you, my lord, but it is not, so I will remain silent."

"It will be a matter of state if she destroys the palace."

"Also, my lord…she asks that I tell you to find another room to sleep in tonight for, she says, you will not be sleeping in hers."

The flames in the fireplace burst.

Zuko stormed out of the throne room. It was one thing for Katara to disrespect Zuko; it was another thing entirely for her to do so publically, especially to get servants and his government officials involved.

He found the door to the training room locked and he pounded on it. "Katara! Open up!"

"No! Go away, Zuko!"

There was another rumble.

"Katara! You're going to destroy this place!"

"You'd burn it to the ground before I'd ever waterbend it to ruin!"

"Katara, I swear—_open up_!"

Water seeped through the crack under the door and froze beneath his feet. He struggled a moment to maintain his balance before he could melt a patch away.

He growled as he stomped away. Two could play at this game, but he would be smart about it. He was on his way to his office to find keys to the training room when he passed Reike.

"Hey—"

"Not. Now," he grit out from behind clenched teeth without stopping.

"Oh, um, all right. Just thought I'd see if you needed any help with the party."

Zuko scowled. "Party? We're not having a party."

"You're not? But I thought…. Did she not want one?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Reike followed Zuko into his office and watched as he tore open drawers and rifled through his desk. "Uh, Zuko?"

"What?"

"Zuko… Did you…did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Zuko…today is Katara's birthday."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever**

* * *

><p>She hadn't cried. Despite the fact that her own husband had forgotten her eighteenth birthday, and that she hadn't received any letters from her family or other friends, and that the only people who did remember were technically her servants, she didn't cry. Instead, she had taken out her frustrations in the training room, soaking it to the point where Zuko wouldn't be able to use it until the water dried up or she changed her mind and got rid of it herself. Either option would take days. At least.<p>

Near midnight, she had just gotten comfortable in the center of the large bed, enjoying having all the space to herself for once, when the pounding at the door resumed.

"Go. Away."

"Katara, I've only said 'I'm sorry' a thousand times."

"That's very nice, Zuko, but actions speak louder than words." She sat up in bed and yelled, "How could you forget my birthday?"

She could hear his groan through the thick door. "Will you at least open the door so we can talk?"

"I think we're having a wonderful discussion _through_ the door, so no. It will remain closed. I don't even want to look at you till tomorrow, when you may resume your groveling."

"Agni, where the—where am I supposed to sleep, then?"

"There are one hundred nineteen empty rooms in the palace right now. Go find one of them. Or better yet, you could try the stables!"

She settled back down against the pillows, folding her arms across her chest, and stared up at the ceiling.

Zuko fell silent again and she was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katara's anger had given way to hurt and disappointment. With her blood no longer boiling, she rationalized that Zuko forgetting her birthday was not entirely his fault. In all their years of friendship, he had never been there for her birthday celebration. And it's not like they had talked about it; she had assumed he knew, or that someone would tell him, and she hadn't done it herself.<p>

When she emerged from her bedroom, she tripped. She managed to regain her balance, but nearly lost it again when she saw the Fire Lord lying on the floor, dressed in muted-red plain clothes and his hair disheveled.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" she whispered, very aware of the possibility of eavesdropping servants.

Her tripping over his thighs had roused him from sleep and he ran his hands down his face wearily. "You locked me out last night, remember?"

"Yes, but…you slept here?"

"I was counting on you changing your mind and letting me in."

She planted her hands on her hips. "Well, I hope you slept poorly. You deserved it. I'm still…_really_ mad at you, Zuko."

He pushed himself up off the floor. "I know. And…I'm sorry. I should have known. I should have remembered. Let me make it up to you today. I've canceled all of my meetings. The day is yours, however you want to spend it."

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "Fine." She turned on her heel and started for the dining room. "I'll think about your penance over breakfast."

"And…I have a present for you."

Intrigued, she glanced back at him.

He began leading her towards the throne room. "I—it wasn't supposed to be a birthday present. I started working on it a few weeks ago when I saw you in the courtyard with the nobles."

Biting her lower lip, she looked up at him. Had he heard what the women were saying?

He continued, "You looked very…bored. I thought…you might want to start attending council meetings with me, and that if you did, you'd need your own space to work."

They came to a stop one door past his office doors, and he motioned for her to enter. Cautiously, she stepped into the room. The room was sparsely decorated, with a large desk near the back wall with a few chairs in front of it and one behind it. Behind the desk, the floor-to-ceiling window was framed with cream-colored curtains, and there were empty shelves on one side of the room. On the wall in front of the desk, the fireplace had been ripped out and a small water fountain had taken its place in the alcove.

"It's not finished. I'm still waiting of a rug from the Earth Kingdom. And I'm having a meeting room prepared for you as well, across the hall. It's not ready yet, either. But I thought it might cheer you up—"

Katara interrupted by throwing her arms around his waist. "It's perfect. Thank you."

At first, he stiffened at her touch, but then, tentatively, his arms came around her and he nodded. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"You're on the right path to forgiveness, so far. So did you have anything in mind for today?"

"Well, it's up to you, but I was thinking, if you wanted, we could go into the city. Just you and me."

She stepped out of his embrace to look up at him. "You mean…go into town…unaccompanied?"

He nodded. "I'm sure you've been feeling a bit…cooped up—"

"Yes!" she nearly cried. "I mean…yes, I'd love that. Of course."

He almost smirked. "All right. Go get changed."

"Changed?" she asked, looking down at her dress.

"Wear something…more subtle."

She felt like she was going to burst from excitement, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she sped past Zuko. As she rushed to her room, she assured Jien everything was all right, and she began digging through her wardrobe for something more "subtle." Unfortunately, the palace seamstress did not think it appropriate for the Fire Lady to wear pants, so she only had a few pairs she had convinced Jien to smuggle in for her. She changed quickly, choosing a pair of light cotton cropped pants and a fitted top that covered her shoulders. She'd bring a cloak, but she did not want to pass out from heat exhaustion. She was just slipping on a pair of simple sandals when Zuko walked in.

"I'm ready," she said.

Grabbing a plain black cloak from his wardrobe, he flung it over his shoulder. "You should take your crown off," he suggested.

Her hands went to her hair. "Oh, I forgot," she said, pulling it out of her topknot and placing it in its box on her vanity. "Better?"

He looked at her for a moment before crossing the small space between them. Slowly, as if apprehensive of the possibility of her withdrawing, he reached and pulled the hair sticks out of her up-do, causing her hair to cascade loose down her back. "Common women don't really wear their hair up," he explained. "And I thought we might try to…not look like nobles."

She pulled her hair over her shoulder, twisting it nervously. There was something about the way he was looking down at her that made her stomach clench strangely. "Better?"

He nodded. "Better." Then without another word, he stepped back and proceeded to lead her to one of the stables, where he showed her one of the servants' entrances near the east side of the palace. There, he nodded subtly to the guards on duty and put on the cloak, pulling the hood up over his head. Following his lead, she slipped into hers, clasping it at her neck, but she didn't feel the same need to wear her hood. After walking through a series of entrances and checkpoints, they were in the outer reaches of the city, where modest houses lined the quiet streets. Zuko explained that a lot of servants who did not reside in the palace lived in these homes because of their proximity to the servants' entrance. As they headed for the heart of the city, Katara could tell Zuko was avoiding the areas where nobles lived, and she was surprised to see how easily he navigated through the streets, knowing exactly where to go. It was a big city, and he had spent the majority of his life outside it, either sheltered behind the palace walls or banished from it, but he clearly knew this city like the back of his hand. But as they neared the marketplace, he led her toward one of the quieter shopping streets.

"There's too many people there," he explained. "I'd rather not get recognized."

She sighed. "Oh, come on, Zuko. No one's going to recognize us, especially if you insist on wearing that silly hood."

He scowled. "It's not…silly," he insisted.

"We'll just stroll down the streets like any other common Fire Nation couple," she said.

He just looked down at her skeptically.

"Please, Zuko. I'd really like to walk through the market. We can just do a block or two. Please?" she pleaded, holding out her hand to him.

His jaw clenched, relaying his frustration, but he relented. Instead of taking her hand, he put his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the market. "Two blocks. That's it. And then we'll find a quieter street."

Katara had to bite her tongue. She wanted to argue that he had said this was her day, that he had said they could do whatever she wanted, but she knew he was just being cautious. Besides, two blocks in the market were better than a whole day in the palace. She also had to fight the hurt she felt when he didn't take her hand.

There were so many people making their way through the street that is was difficult for them to stay together. Zuko found it even more difficult when Katara would dart off to a vendor's table to eye some trinket without waiting for Zuko to follow. The second time that occurred, while Katara was running her fingers over some gold combs, Zuko grabbed her free hand tightly in his. Startled, she looked up at him, and the hurt she had felt at his rejection earlier was replaced with confusion.

"Let's not get separated," he suggested casually.

She nodded, but that funny feeling returned to her stomach.

If she browsed at a table or shop for too long, Zuko would pull her away, making comments along the lines of "you don't need it" and "looks cheap," but Katara yanked him to a stop at a pen full of animals in the middle of the marketplace.

Zuko tugged on her hand. "Come on, Katara."

"No, wait…what kind of animal is that?"

He made a face that relayed his exasperation, but he looked anyway. "It's a tigerillo."

"He's beautiful."

"Katara…."

"Why is he all chained up?"

"He's being sold."

"Oh. Why?"

He stepped closer to the pen. "You can't really keep tigerillos as pets. They're cute when they're cubs, and a lot of noble families buy them for their children, but then they get too big to keep in the house. So they sell them."

The animal paced the length of the pen and Katara reached to stroke his soft fur as he passed. "But…he's in the pen for livestock."

Zuko was quiet before he said, "Yeah."

Katara looked up at him, her eyes wide. "You…you mean—"

"Katara, let's go."

"He's being sold to be…_eaten_?" she cried, outraged.

Zuko pulled her out of the market and into an alley. "You can't do that, Katara. Not here."

She pulled her hand free. "Do what, exactly? That is a beautiful creature, he shouldn't be—"

"You're right. But your righteous indignation won't get you anywhere. It's horrible to do to a pet, but it's become a norm in this city. And if you want to be able to make trips like this, you cannot bring attention to yourself. You cannot cause a scene—"

"Fine! Fine, I'm sorry, okay? It's just, I can't believe—"

"I know. Come on, let's…get out of the heat." He wrapped his long fingers around her forearm and pulled her into a quiet, barely occupied tearoom, picking a table in the back. After he pulled out a chair for her, he sat across from her so that his left side was against the wall, hidden in the shadows. A server came, and he hastily ordered tea and sweet rolls without looking at the woman.

When she left, he leaned forward across the table. "Katara, I'm sorry."

Her elbows on the table, she rested her head in her hands. "I know. And I'm sorry for my…reaction. But I just…." Her voice faded. She really didn't know how she felt or what she was trying to say.

"You're still mad at me," he offered after a long moment of silence had settled.

She bit her lip, but she was saved from responding immediately when the server brought out their tea and a plate of pastries. Zuko lowered his head until she was gone, but then he looked back up at her expectantly.

"Yes," she admitted, "but not just for forgetting my birthday." She sighed. "Zuko, I feel like I never see you. And we _never_ talk. No wonder you didn't know when my birthday was. We had more conversations over the last three years apart than we've had over the last three months living together. I just…I don't know how you expect this…marriage to work if we barely speak. And I know you're busy, but…I feel like I barely know you anymore. We've both changed over the years and unless we get to know each other again…."

"I thought you needed space."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Space? You thought I needed…space? Why?"

Shrugging, he replied, "To get settled. To get used to the Fire Nation and the palace. I thought you would need time adjusting to your new life before you could start adjusting to…me."

"But Zuko, that's crazy. You're a big part of my new life." She paused, taking a deep breath. "You asked me if I could be happy with you, and I believe I can be. Although, I guess I never asked you if you could be happy with me…."

Swiftly, he reached across the table and grabbed both her hands. "You…you think I'm not happy?" he asked, incredulous.

She pulled her hands away, throwing them up. "I don't know! That's the problem, Zuko: I don't know how you feel, what you think, anything."

He leaned back in his chair, studying her face.

Long after the tea had gone cold, she pushed the plate of untouched pastries away. "You know what, I'm tired. I think I'd like to head back to the palace now."

Zuko made a face, and she thought it probably had something to do with the fact that he had slept on the floor last night, but he merely left some money on the table and followed her back onto the street.

When they reached the palace, a servant was waiting for Zuko with an urgent message from his council. After reading it, he looked up at Katara, as if awaiting permission, and said apologetically, "I have to handle this. But I'll see you at dinner tonight. I promise."

Katara didn't reply as she headed for the library, deciding she'd find some scrolls for the empty bookshelves in her new library, believing Zuko hadn't heard a word she'd said.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. Zuko was late. Tears began to sting the back of her eyes but she blinked furiously, preventing their escape. She could not believe he was late to dinner. He had <em>promised<em>. And after today, she had thought he would at least _try_ to make an effort.

When he strode into the dining room nearly half an hour late, she stood, her fists balled at her sides. "You—"

"I know, I'm late, I'm sorry!" he said, holding his hands up defensively. "But I think I have a really good excuse."

"You better!" she said, wagging her finger in his face.

Looking down at her, he nearly smirked. "Agni, you make a fierce Fire Lady."

"I—_what_?" His words had thrown her. It almost sounded like he was admiring her, but that couldn't be, could it?

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the dining room.

"Zuko, where are we going?"

"Just follow me. It's a surprise."

She didn't know if she liked the sound of this or not, but she followed wordlessly anyway, ignoring the knot in her stomach that had formed when he'd grabbed her hand. Again.

Finally, he led her into the stables, bringing her to a stop in front of one of the stalls.

"What is this?" she asked, staring wide-eyed at the tigerillo pacing in the stall. It looked just like the one she'd seen earlier in the market.

"I know how upset you were today, in the market. I went back. I bought him. For you."

"For me?"

"Yes. To ride. I was thinking…I know you hate being…trapped here, and you hate the idea of having to be accompanied when you leave the palace, but the palace grounds are immense—over a thousand square acres." He petted the beast gently. "If you learned to ride, you would be free to explore the palace grounds on your own. I think…you would enjoy it."

She stepped forward, eyeing the beast warily. He seemed bigger now than he had before. "I don't know how to ride."

"I know, but it's easy to learn. You'll pick it up quickly. And he seems to like you—it won't be to hard to establish a bond."

"You mean…he's really mine?"

"Of course."

When she reached for the tigerillo, the animal leaned into her hand and purred. She smiled. "I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I still have a lot of making up to do. But I want you to know that…I am trying."

She looked back at him, at the determination in his gold eyes, and she believed him. "I…thank you, Zuko. That…that's all I'm asking for." _For now._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Neither Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me, nor will they ever

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Zuko dismissed the servants<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"If we're supposed to get to know each other again, it'll be easier to do out from under the prying eyes of servants. Unless you disagree."

She didn't. Usually, dinner was quiet because she felt free conversation was limited when it was in front of the dinner staff. Zuko and Iroh managed to discuss plenty, and Iroh tried to keep conversation lively, but it didn't necessarily make thinks more comfortable between husband and wife.

But tonight, Katara was surprised that conversation flowed easily. Zuko discussed a recent border dispute he was settling with two governors and Katara listened intently. He, in turn, asked her how she liked attending court, and from her swift frown, he made mental note to keep her away from court. He had told Uncle she wasn't one to sit around and gossip, and now his suspicions were confirmed.

After dinner, they walked to their room together. They weren't touching, but every so often, their hands would graze each other lightly, and Katara finally just clasped both of hers in front of her tightly.

Jien and Zuko's manservant, whose name was Fah, she'd learned, were waiting for then outside their room, and Katara found herself dismissing Jien for the night. With no complicated dress to take off or hairstyle to undo, she didn't need her friend this night. Fah, too, was dismissed.

As Katara undressed behind her partition, she could here Zuko climb into bed with a sigh.

"You'll wake me up tomorrow morning?"

"What?"

"You…you said I could start attending council meetings with you. I…I thought I could start tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Sure."

She crawled into bed quietly, careful not to disturb the mattress. Zuko was already half-asleep. She thought he was the weirdest sleeper. He never tossed or turned. He merely laid on his back, hands at his side, and fell asleep.

She turned on her side and whispered, "Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For today."

A moment passed before he whispered, "You're welcome, Katara."

Smiling, Katara blew out the bedside candle and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Katara. Katara. Katara!"<p>

"What?" Katara shouted, thrusting out her hand to push away the source of the noise. The heel of her palm made contact with something that crunched.

Zuko groaned.

Suddenly awake and alert, Katara sat up, and she could see Zuko holding his hand to his nose, blood dripping between his fingers.

"Tui and La, Zuko! I'm sorry!"

"I was trying to wake you so you could go to the council meeting with me this morning. I see I have…made a mistake."

"Oh, here, let me," she said, summoning water from the skin on her bedside table. With a water-gloved hand, she began healing his nose. "Oh, I broke it. I'm sorry. Hold still," she commanded, bringing her other hand up to cradle the back of his head.

"I guess I should have known better," he said as she finished.

She glanced out the window, scooting back to lean against the headboard. "Zuko, you have to admit, it is early. The sun's barely up."

"Well, this is when I wake."

"I didn't know you wake up so early."

"I usually meditate and practice my bending for an hour before I clean up and dress for breakfast."

"Really? I didn't know that. You're so quiet; I never hear you."

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, but looked over his shoulder at her. "You're usually sound asleep."

"Really?" she asked, skeptical.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah. The minute I leave the bed, you roll over and sprawl, taking up the whole thing."

She could feel her face flushing with embarrassment. "I do not."

"Yeah, you do. Every morning. Go back to sleep, Katara. I'll…_try_ to wake you again in an hour."

"No," she said, pushing away the covers. "I'm up already. I'll go with you. You can take a shot at my nose."

She said it jokingly but Zuko scowled. Before he could continue trying to convince her to go back to sleep, she crawled out of bed and began changing into training clothes. When she emerged from behind her dressing screen, Zuko was waiting for her, and she followed him to the training room.

"You've been remodeling quite a bit, I see," she said when she noticed a newly built water feature in the corner of the room.

"It was time," he answered, and she wasn't quite sure she understood what he meant. But as he traveled to one corner of the room, sitting down to meditate, she made her way over the man-made pond, pulling off her shoes to wade into the water. While she didn't feel the need to meditate, she did feel more at peace when she ran through her waterbending forms methodically, rhythmically, her blood slowly beginning to quicken its pace though her body.

The hour passed quickly and she knew already that she'd be sore tomorrow, without having done anything strenuous. She made a mental resolve to get back into shape. Palace life had made her soft, and that was inexcusable.

Not wanting to disturb Zuko, she slipped from the training room, knowing they couldn't clean for breakfast at the same time. As luck would have it, she emerged from the bathroom in her towel just as Zuko was reaching for the bathroom door handle. Her face flushed involuntarily, but Zuko's eyes focused somewhere above her head and he slipped into the bathroom behind her wordlessly.

She summoned Jien to help her dress, desiring her to help her pick out something appropriate for a council meeting. She picked out a dress she described as "powerful," and Katara stepped into it without question.

"Katara? Should I just meet you at breakfast?" Zuko called from the other side of her dressing partition.

"No, I'm ready," she answered, just as Jien was setting her crown in her topknot. She emerged from behind the partition to find Zuko in his armor and dress robes. He stared at her for a moment, and she held his gaze, before he put his hand on the small of her back to lead her from the room.

They had already begun eating when Iroh joined them.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "You have both beat me to breakfast this morning, I see."

"I joined Zuko's meditation hour this morning," Katara explained.

"Really? That's nice," Iroh said slowly, smiling at his nephew.

Zuko threw him a look before shoveling a pile of eggs into his mouth.

Katara had to smile; the old man was hardly subtle.

"Katara will be joining us for today's council meeting. Actually, she'll be joining us for them from now on, I think."

"Wonderful idea," Iroh exclaimed. "Don't know why you didn't think to invite her from the beginning."

Zuko's frown returned but he said nothing.

After breakfast, Zuko led Katara to the throne room, balancing her hand on top of his as they made their way to the dais. The council members around the room bowed at their entrance and straightened when Zuko permitted them to with a wave of his hand.

They sat in silence before, seemingly annoyed, Zuko said, "Well…proceed."

A few of the councilors murmured amongst each other before one man said, "My lord…with Lady Katara…."

"Yes, Fire Lady Katara will be joining us for council meetings. Now, if we may proceed."

One man with a long white beard stood and said, "Very well. My lord, if we may continue our last discussion regarding taxation—"

"I thought I made it clear we were done discussing raising taxes for this year. Move on."

The councilman was visibly upset, but he sat and another man stood, nervously broaching a new subject. For the next few hours, Katara sat and listened intently. Most of the issues presented seemed trivial, but others were very serious. She noted that Zuko listened to each presentation carefully, asking detailed questions. Some he shot down immediately, but most he considered thoughtfully before requesting that the propositions be sent to his office for further review.

The meeting broke a few hours later for lunch. Katara followed Zuko to a small verandah that overlooked the main palace courtyard. She could see women flicking about like hummingbirds, and she could imagine the rumors churning. Stepping away from the railing, she sat next to Zuko.

"You were quiet." Zuko's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"At the meeting. You didn't say much. I thought…well, I thought you'd have more to say."

Katara pursed her lips, trying to hide her smile. "I thought it would be beneficial to do more listening than speaking. At least for my first few meetings."

Zuko looked down at his plate. "That's…very wise of you."

Feeling her face grow warm, she reached for a piece of cheese and nibbled absentmindedly. "I was wondering what happened with the one councilman…."

Zuko tore a loaf of bread in half. "You mean the one who wanted to discuss raising taxes."

"Yes. It's just…you shot him down so quickly."

"It's an issue we've discussed already. Numerous times. His region is in debt and he thinks raising taxes is the solution. I disagree."

"In debt? From what?"

He looked uncomfortable but answered, "The previous Fire Lord used this councilman's district as a…base during the war. A lot of private property was destroyed. I ordered the homes and buildings to be rebuilt using the district's budget. The villages have been rebuilt but money is…tight. But it needed to be done. And charging the people for damage the crown caused…I won't do it."

Katara's stomach twisted. The previous Fire Lord had been his father, and how he dismissed that so easily with his words yet carried it so obviously in his eyes and body language and actions… It was something he would carry the rest of his life, she knew. "I see. But how do you decide, or know, which issues are…pressing and which are not?"

"Research, a lot of research. I cannot simply take councilmen at their word, not anymore." Suddenly, a servant entered the room carrying a large stack of papers bound together by a leather cord. Zuko waved him forward and took the papers from him, handing them to her.

"What's this?"

"Study material. It occurred to me that you might want to be more informed before our council meetings. That way you aren't pressured into coming up with thoughts or ideas on the spot. And can develop a...less biased opinion. Often, issues are presented from only one side. I like to see all sides. It's only a suggestion, but..." He finished with a shrug.

"Very well. Thank you."

He nodded. "I was also thinking...if there's ever a topic or area or...project you find yourself particularly interested in, feel free to adopt it as your own."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He rubbed his jaw and looked out the window over her head. "I mean, it's hard to know everything and everything. I try to keep informed, but it's not easy. I know the most about war procedure and strategy, because, I believe, all the time I spent...well, you know. And I was always around soldiers and sailors. I also have my fair share of experience with international relations. I don't know as much about the correlation between healthcare and grain production—but believe me when I tell you there is one. Things like that require more research, and that's where I focus more of my energy, in researching issues I don't know as much about."

It made sense. "But isn't that what your advisors are for? Shouldn't they be well-informed, and in turn keep you well-informed?"

He grimaced. "Ideally, yes. In reality...about a year ago I caught one of my advisors in a self-serving lie. He thought I would trust his word and wouldn't bother to fact-check. I made an example of him, and I don't think any on the current board would try that, but it's not a perfect system. Not yet, at least."

She nodded. "I see."

He leaned forward, like he was about to tell her a secret. "I'm working on establishing a new system. Essentially a new council, made of elected city representatives instead of nobles. It'll be awhile until it's in place, but it's time."

"I…I had no idea."

He returned to his lunch. "Your soup's getting cold."

"Zuko…."

"Katara, I'm…I'm not used to…sharing my plans. While you're adjusting to being Fire Lady, I'm adjusting to having one."

She sighed. "It can't be easy, I'd imagine."

He looked at her for a moment before answering. "Actually, you make it easier than I'd anticipated."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Finish your lunch. We need to get back to the meeting."

* * *

><p>Katara attended two more meetings that week, slowly growing more accustomed to how they ran and what was expected. She moved into her new office, lining the empty shelves with law and history and waterbending scrolls from the library. And each morning, she got up early and went to the training room with Zuko.<p>

It addition to having something else to occupy her time, Katara found that attending these meetings gave her and Zuko a breadth of conversation topics to cover at lunch and dinner and as they lay in bed together at night. Talking about government and policies loosened his tongue, and she found herself hiding her smile while he went on a rant, knowing if he saw her, he would stop, and she found she liked the sound of his voice, like the passion behind his speeches. It was a different way to learn more about him, as well. And the more she learned, the more she liked, which didn't scare her as much as she thought it would.

"Are there always this many meetings in a week?" she asked before bed one night.

He was closing the curtains. "No, it's the end of harvest season. A busy time. It'll settle down in the next week or two then pick back up again in the spring. Katara…."

"Yes?"

"You…you did really…well this week. I think you surprised a lot of the councilmen and, to be honest, you surprised me, too."

She thought she heard a swell of pride in his voice. "Just…doing my Fire Lady duties."

He moved to stand in front of her at the foot of the bed. "I know, but—" He reached for her hand but just as quickly withdrew. Instead, he took a step back, but his eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes. "I just thought you should know."

Struggling to find her voice, she answered, "Thank you, Zuko."

"No. Thank you, Katara."

He reached for her again, and she closed her eyes as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger as they slid down her jawbone.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Thank you," she managed.

He angled his head and she swore she could actually see a fire smoldering—growing—in his golden eyes. "You look beautiful all the time," he admitted, as if correcting his previous statement.

"Zuko," she said admonishingly, looking away.

His lips were pressed to hers before she could blink. Shock reached her first, causing her eyes to grow wide and her arms to stiffen at her sides. But then, as his warm lips caressed hers, she responded in kind, her eyes sliding closed and her hands reaching to grip his upper arms.

His kiss was like everything and nothing she'd imagined. He was gentle, but not too gentle. He held her tight—his hands on her hips pulled her flush against him—not as if she were fragile or going to break. She nearly gasped when his tongue slipped into her mouth and pressed against hers. He tasted of tea and smelled of smoke.

But just as quickly as the kiss started, it stopped. Zuko stepped away from her, holding her back with his hands on her hips.

"I—I'm sorry, Katara. I shouldn't—"

"Zuko, it's—"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, quickly releasing her and crossing the room.

"Zuko, don't leave," she called, but the slamming of their bedroom door behind him drowned out her plea.


End file.
